Genesis
by Crazy4Wolverine
Summary: Wolverine is on yet another adventure with a new partner, but things will go from bad to worse as they realize who's really behind it all. Wolverine will have to face his deepest fears if he's going to survive this.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I know I promised Naruto this month but I finally decided to do this so just hear me out. These next stories which I call the Wolfie/Logan series (but you can just ignore that now) I've been writing for almost 6 years. Originally I was going to try and make them into actual X-Men books but things became way too complicated for this and what not so I've decided to just leave my books to be only about my own characters and my borrowed characters (such as those for X-Men One Piece Naruto and DBZ) can stay in fanfiction world. So for the first ever fanfic for X-Men I hope you enjoy. A few chapters of this will be updated since I've got a lot written. Plz do enjoy and review I luv ur reviews. Well here goes nothing. (These chapters will not have names since I originally wrote it all without chapters. I'm only separating it now because it's not all finished and to make it easier to read.) Wolfie and Kenny are my own characters. Everyone else belongs to Marvel (sadly….)**

**UPDATED: 6/23/12**

Genesis: Chapter 1

In Westchester, few things are as they seem, such as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A school to the public but to those who live there and know it well, it is much more. It's a home and a sanctuary from a world that hates and fears them. But most of all it is where they learn to live life with their so called "gifts." It is where they learn to be X-Men.

Charles Xavier cared for his students and admired how much they, and the school, had grown. It had all started with his first five students, and X-Men, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Ice-Man, Angel, and Beast. But now he had mutants of every kind in his great school; from telepaths to shape-shifters, and his X-Men of the most variance; all with different pasts leading to a common future. He was proud of them and their accomplishments. He knew they were capable of amazing things and that they were more than prepared to take care of themselves and the others on the team.

Even so, there was a batch of future X-Men he kept an eye out for. The six mutants had grown quite fond of each other and one of the best, yet worst, role-models in the school; The Wolverine. They spent a lot of time, or too much according to Scott Summers, with the older mutant. The newest member of the small group, Agatha, had come to look to him as a fatherly role model. She had even become his intern for the fact that their powers were so similar in fashion. With her hyper senses and an almost uncontrollable rage to accompany her shape-shifting powers, she was the perfect student to go under his wing. She was known as Wolfie for that fact.

Her powers consisted of her being able to morph into any animal of her choosing and at times of urgency she could turn into a werewolf. She was a lot like Wolverine, and she saw him much like her big brother, always able to depend on him.

But at this moment Charles was quite frustrated with her and her group of friends. They were the wildest of the bunch and the strangest group of friends Xavier had ever seen: a werewolf, a half Atlantian Prince, a former Morlock, a southern Kentucky boy, a girl who could walk through walls, and a firecracker.

Just as he sighed, preparing himself for the rowdy bunch they walked through the doors into his office as the clock struck ten past noon, chatting loudly and getting comfortable for the upcoming speech he was sure to give them. Agatha sat on the sofa, between Kitty and Jubilee, while Marrow stood between them and Sam and Kenny, who sat in chairs on her other side.

"You wanted to talk to us Prof.?" asked Agatha as innocently as she could muster.

"Yes. You six were in the danger-room, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. You told us we could get some practice," answered Jubilee.

"Indeed I did. But I did not, however, say that you could set it to level five, real danger," he said beginning to show hints of his frustration.

"Come on. Wolverine goes on level nine all the time on his own and we do level five with him tons of times. I'm sure we could handle a little on our own," complained Marrow.

"Logan is a professional and a much stronger mutant. You all are barely trained enough to go on missions and are unprepared for the dangers."

Agatha opened her mouth to argue when a deep voice answered from behind her, "Give 'em a break Chuck. They're fine and they've run that course a million times with me. They were ready."

"Wolvie!" said Agatha as she stood to hug him.

"Hey kid."

"Logan you are about twenty minutes late. I called for you to be here at exactly noon. So I would appreciate it if we got down to business." Logan seemed to roll his eyes at him for being so "stingy" as Agatha would put it.

Then Charles turned to face the students. "We will finish this discussion later. Now I need to have an important conversation with Wolverine."

"Fine…" complained Jubilee and Agatha, as they did not want to come back any time soon.

They all left the room and clicked the door shut, but stopped right behind it.

"A meeting with Wolvie, yeah right. The professor's probably giving him another one of those secret missions," said Jubilee.

"So let's find out what they're talking about," Agatha said looking at Kitty coyly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body shrunk slightly and grey fur began to grow over her skin and her clothes became fur as well. Her vision became colorless and she dropped to all fours. In a split second she had turned into a wolf. Then she pressed her ear to the door as Kitty turned intangible and fazed hers through the door.

"I have a new mission for you Logan," said the Professor.

"Bingo," muttered Agatha.

"I need you to go back to Canada. There are several mutants whom I believe are working for Magneto. I need you to investigate to find out what they are doing."

"Do we know who they are?"

"I'm afraid I can't say."

"Just tell me where these creeps are and I'll deal with them."

"I don't know their exact coordinates now but I've been able to locate their base of operations."

"Well then spit it out!"

"They are using the abandoned Weapon X facility." Agatha could almost feel the snarl that emitted from Logan's chest. "I know I'm asking a lot but they might be trying to reestablish the Weapon X program."

"Why would Magneto want Weapon X back in commission?" Logan asked angrily.

"As I said before I'm not entirely sure what is going on there and it might not be Magneto behind all this. They've been difficult to track which is why I suspected Erik was involved."

Logan scowled, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "I'll go. But I'm going alone."

"No you're not!" They turned to see Agatha and Kitty in the doorway. The rest of the young mutants were behind them staring wide-eyed at Agatha, who had already turned human again.

"Wolfie, please, this mission is quite dangerous," said Xavier trying to get the young mutant to understand, knowing she would be difficult to reason with.

"Exactly why he shouldn't go alone. I can take care of myself."

"I refuse to put you in that kind of danger. You are to stay here."

"But…"

"My decision is final!" he cut off.

"You're not being fair Professor! If we can't go with Wolvie then can't you send someone else?"

"Shut it kid!" growled Logan from in front of her. He hadn't turned around, but was still facing the Professor with arms crossed and a frown planted on his face.

Agatha pouted knowing she couldn't win and walked out of the room. The rest of the gang followed her to the rec-room.

"Who does he think he is treating me like a kid?" complained Agatha as they entered the room.

"Well he is the head master," said Kitty.

"And you kinda are a kid," added Kenny.

"Thanks you guys. Real supportive," she said sarcastically.

"They were just trying to help," said Sam.

"Well it's not helping. We can't just let Logan go alone to that place! It could be a trap! Or worse, they might try to turn him into a weapon again!"

"Doesn't that fall under a trap?" asked Kenny.

"I guess it could. But its way worse than any regular trap!" she said exaggerating to make her point clear.

Marrow rolled her eyes at Agatha. "So what are you gonna do Aggs. It's not like you can just sneak out with the old man."

A smile spread across Wolfie's face as a plan hatched in her mind. "Marrow you're a genius!" she said hugging Marrow tightly, who quickly pushed her off.

"Wait a sec! You aren't seriously considering sneaking out are you? There's four super telepaths in the mansion, not to mention Cerebro!" Jubilee complained, spoiling Agatha's joy.

"That's right. Damn telepaths, always making things so difficult…" Agatha paused to think for a few moments. Then another idea occurred to her, and she smiled. "Okay I'm gonna figure out what time Wolvie's leaving. Then you guys need to distract them while I sneak out. Kitty you know a lot about ninja samurai stuff like Psylocke. So I'll leave her to you. Marrow maybe you can have another bone hiding session with the Prof."

"Sure."

"Jubes, can you handle Emma?"

"NO!" yelled Kennidon and Cannonball in unison.

"Look you guys, I know you wanna hang around Ms. Slutty Frost but she'll brush you off before you can even say 'Howdy!' Jubilee on the other hand can keep her busy and annoyed for a while."

"It's what I'm good at," Jubilee said smirking.

"And besides, you'll have Jean. Just because she had self respect doesn't mean all hope is lost," she said smiling slyly.

"Fine," said Kenny gloomily.

"Okay so when I give you the time, get ready. This has to go perfectly for it to work."

"Wait a minute. How come you're the only one that gets to go?" complained Kenny.

"…Well…Uh…. Because I was the one who stood up to the Professor…. and it was my idea. Plus do you really want to go all the way to Weapon X with Wolverine all by yourself. It's obvious that only one of us can go."

Kenny gulped and quickly shook his head.

"Fine so I get to go this time and you can sneak out on the next mission."

Her teammates nodded and they went to prepare.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha walked into the garage. She could already smell the acrid stench of the buffer Wolverine always used on his motorcycle, and the thick smoke of his cigar. She walked between the many cars and vehicles that resided there, until she saw him kneeling down next to his bike, polishing its side.

"Hiya Wolvie," she said standing by him.

"Hey kid," he said, not looking away from his bike. She stood over him watching quietly. "So what are you doin' down here?" he finally said, when he felt her stare bore into his back.

"Nothing!" she quickly sputtered, not wanting to anger him. "I just thought you might be here is all."

He stopped polishing his bike and looked at her. "Why's that?"

She smirked at him. "You always come down here when something's bugging you. I guess you could call it a place to think. Everyone's got one."

Logan raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention back towards his bike.

"I guess you could call it that," he said. "It does help cool me down," he admitted.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, looking around, trying to continue the conversation somehow, and spring her plan.

"So is this Weapon X place so bad you have to come in here, and… cool down?" she asked, hoping the use of his own words would make him more comfortable to talk.

"I knew you'd ask something like that."

Agatha froze, a little worried. "Huh! What? Why…?"

He chuckled and smirked, glancing back at her. "It don't take no Hank McCoy ta figure out what's buggin' ya darlin'. The old sniffer doesn't miss a thing," he said patting his nose.

"Huh… I guess I'm pretty easy to read. But you aren't… I have no idea why that place freaks you out so much. I mean my senses aren't as good as yours but I can still smell fear whenever the subject comes up," she said.

His hand stopped and he sighed. "It's not the place that scares me; it's what happened there."

"Logan, I don't know exactly went on over there, but I do know that you aren't their weapon anymore. You've changed, become your own person."

"But the weapon is still there."

"And you've got it under control. But you know… if you're still worried maybe someone should go with you."

He smirked letting out what seemed like a small chuckle. "And who would qualify to watch my back in a place like that?"

"Well, me for starters," she muttered knowing he would still hear her.

"Look I don't want you to go off gettin' hurt on my account, but if yer stubborn and clever enough to sneak out I'm leaving tonight at eight. If I run into ya before I leave maybe I'll think about it," he said standing up. He whipped the grease and buffer off of his hands and left the garage. Agatha stood there smiling until she knew he was gone.

"Yes! Score one for team Wolfie!" she squealed and then ran back to the halls of the institute looking for her friends.

Just as she had expected they were sitting in the rec-room watching Bones on the big plasma screen TV. They had managed to take control of the remote and sofa. Other students sat or stood around them.

"Hey guys! I've got some great news!" They didn't answer her. With all the chatter in the room and the volume on the TV turned to max it was impossible for them to hear her.

So Agatha turned into a lioness and let out a blood-curling roar. Everyone in the room jumped and looked at her, faces of fear and shock.

"Agatha! You scared the living daylight out of us! Why didn't you just call?" asked Jubilee, fear still noticeable in her voice.

Still in lion form Agatha answered, "I did but none of you guys were listening. This seemed like the best way to get your attention. Now come on I've got news." She then padded out of the room and into the hallway.

Her friends followed, tossing the remote on the couch. They could hear the noisy chatter that started up again as they left the room.

"So what did Wolverine say?" asked Sam.

Agatha morphed human and said, "He's totally cool with me going!"

"He said that you could go! That's so awesome!" said Jubilee.

"Well he didn't exactly say I could go. He more like implied it."

Marrow's usual scowl quickly turned into a smug grin. "What do you mean 'implied'?" she asked.

"Well he said that he was leaving at eight and that if he ran into me then that he would think about it."

"Which in Logan-ese means yes!" said Jubilee, full of enthusiasm.

"Okay so the plan's set to go then. You guys have to be in place ten minutes before eight and I'll give a signal when I'm out. You can keep them busy for a while right?" she asked.

"Yep," answered Kitty.

"No problem," said Jubilee.

"Sure," said Kenny.

"Of course," said Sam.

"Whatever," said Marrow.

"Great and don't forget to keep me and the whole sneak-out thing out of your minds," Agatha reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We got it okay," muttered out Marrow, already getting irritated and bored.

"Well it's only six-thirty. What are we supposed to do till eight?" asked Jubilee, suddenly bored as well.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to see if I can take the couch back," said Marrow. Jubilee, Sam, and Kenny followed her into the room.

"So what are you going to do? I'm sure you're anxious to go with Logan."

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you could help me out a bit."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well you know how the danger room is set so that minors can't get into certain programs right."

"Yeah... Agatha I don't think I like where you're going with this."

"Well I can't use the Weapon X training session. I need you to hack me in there."

"Don't you think there might be a reason you can't use that session."

"I guess. But that's besides that point. I'm going to go with Wolvie tonight and I'm not gonna know squat if I don't at least go through the training session. I need to know anything that place could throw at me."

"Fine but you'd better hope the Professor doesn't find out."

"Great!" Then they walked through the halls to the danger room, going as quickly as they could, making sure to avoid any teachers or older students.

They soon arrived and Agatha stepped into the danger room, while Kitty went into the control room. Agatha could hear the clicking of keys and soon enough the danger room spoke, "Code Accepted. Training Session: Weapon X."

"What level do you want it?" asked Kitty over the mike.

"Well I haven't done it before but I want to be prepared for the real deal so let's go with level five."

"Okay." There was more clicking and then the background of the room changed into snowy Canadian fields. The abandoned base sat off in the distance. A shiver ran down Agatha's back.

"Agatha I've got an alarm set for fifteen minutes till eight. So you've got just about an hour in here."

"Kay. Thanks Cat."

Then she turned into an arctic fox and ran towards the base. She quickly made it to the doors and looked up amazed. They were large steel coated blast doors. The snow cuddled up on the roof and slid down the massive stainless doors gently._ I probably can't budge those even as an elephant. They've got to be impenetrable. But it looks like it's the only way in so I have to try something,_ she thought.She turned into an African elephant and rammed into the heavy doors, which surprisingly easily moved with a squeaky whine.

"Well that was easy," she said looking at the big doors after turning human again. She walked into the dark base, observing her surroundings and being very careful not to make any noises. She noted that there were a few dim lights the lit the large metal coated halls of the base, everything looked grim and dull.

Suddenly she smelt gunpowder, and not long after gunshots came rushing towards her. Looking up she saw the two men shooting at her. She smirked, turning into a rat and ran up the walls towards them. Looking at them she said, "Didn't think I would make it easy for you did ya?"

Then she crawled under his pant leg and up his leg. She crawled up to his chest, making sure her claws dug into his skin. Then she went up to his neck.

"Sweet six-pack you got there," she whispered in his ear, her whiskers ticking his skin. He swept a punch towards her but she dodged it and ran up to his gun.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill you!" he roared. But she turned into an eagle and flew up to the ceiling, the gun in her clutches. The other man then began to shoot at her again. She dodged and avoided the bullets until one pierced her between her feathers. Then she swooped down and dropped the gun on his head. He fell unconscious and she morphed into a Bengal tiger; pouncing on the first man roaring viciously.

Once she dragged both of the unconscious soldiers away into a dark corner she turned human again and looked at her arm. The bullet had only grazed her but she was still slightly bleeding and it stung. _Damn. Always trust Kitty to make the simulation real danger for ya. _She sighed, ripped off a piece of her baggy t-shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her minor injury. Then she turned into a wolf and was surprised to see that the makeshift bandage around her arm had not turned into fur like the rest of her clothes, but it had adapted to her size. Then she continued to walk through the base. The lack of guards made her worry and became even more cautious. Then she heard the speakers,

"All personnel are to report to the main testing lab."

"Hm... I wonder where that is. Bet Logan would know. Well I'd better hurry. My time is probably half up already." She turned into a mouse and ran off looking for the main lab. She came across two heavily bolted doors. "This has got to be it. But I can't just go open the door like a big elephant. I've got to do this right. Maybe I can slightly open it and then fly on through as a bug or something," she said to herself.

She turned into an elephant and put her trunk to the door. She pushed a little and the door moved slightly. Light spilled into the hallway and she turned into a gnat and buzzed into the room.

There were scientists and soldiers positioned all around the room. There were also many computers that she knew would awestruck her good friend Hank. But of all the strange and fascinating things in the room her eyes were drawn to the three people who stood behind the dark glass wall. Agatha could make one out to be a woman and one of the two men beside her was bald. He seemed to be conducting everything by the way he stood. Agatha was so distracted she didn't notice the soldier she was going to run into. She bumped into his helmet and he instantly looked at her.

"Um sir. There's a bug in the room."

_Oh great. Their helmets just had to be sensitive to small vibrations didn't they?_ She angrily thought.

"A bug? At these temperatures no insect should be able to survive. Capture it so that I may examine its anatomy at a later time," said the bald man. At his word a glass jar went around her and the lid closed.

_What the hell? It's like they walk around with jars in their pockets. Well it doesn't matter, because this bug is not getting experimented on._ Then she morphed into and lioness, shattering the jar. She heard the soldiers calling orders as they came at her. She swiped her paws letting her claws dig into their soft skin.

"Do not kill it!" said the other man behind the glass.

"I am not and it pal! A she if you haven't noticed!" she growled.

"Fascinating, sedate it!" said the bald man. The soldiers put away their guns and pulled out tranquilizer guns. Wolfie tried to avoid them but with all the guards in the room the task was almost impossible. Two darts went into her shoulder and another two into her back. A small whimper escaped her lips as she sunk to the floor and turned human. Two soldiers walked beside her and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to her feet.

"So it's a mutant. I do believe it would be a good time to test Weapon X's abilities."

Though her senses were dulled and her mind on the fritz, when she heard Weapon X her blood chilled and fear ran through her body.

"Sir, do you think that's wise? She's very much sedated. Hardly strong enough to fight a guard," said the other man.

"Now Cornelius, Weapon X would eliminate this monstrosity sedated or not. All I need is for the mutant to be dead but I would prefer to test Weapon X as many times as possible. Now Miss Hines please activate Weapon X." The woman moved over to a computer and began clicking a few keys.

Wolfie heard a vacuum sound and slowly tried focusing on the tank in the middle. The water was being drained and the table that had been lying at the bottom rose to the top. Agatha's hazy vision saw a man lying on the table. Her blurry vision began to clear and she could see his wet jet black hair lying in thick locks around his head. His eyes snapped open and he jumped off the table and onto the floor. Agatha almost cried out in fear and desperation when she saw his face. Wolverine stood in front of her, his claws and fangs bared.

"Logan?" she muttered as her thoughts clicked and she remembered that Weapon X and Wolverine were both namesakes for the same man. She began looking into his eyes, searching for recognition but found nothingness. They weren't Logan's blue eyes filled with grief and compassion. They weren't Wolverine's blood shot eyes filled with anger and hatred. They were the cold black eyes that belonged to a weapon. No emotion or expression, just dark black nothingness. This was not the man she knew would save her, nor the animal who would act on instinct knowing she was a friend. No, this was the weapon in its purest form. Now she knew why Logan feared this place.

The soldiers let go of her arms, just as the bald man said, "Now Weapon X. Kill the girl." She was barely able to stand on her own.

A growl emitted from deep in Weapon X's throat and he walked towards her. She stumbled back until her back was against the wall, knowing fighting would be pointless in her weakened state. She wanted to stop him and make him come back to his senses. She wanted him to just turn around and save her with an arrogant comment. But she knew he wouldn't. He was gone and she felt alone. He poised his claws to attack and she looked into his deep black eyes one last time.

"Seven forty-five! Seven forty-five! Seven forty-five!"

The danger room computers alarm sounded and the program froze. Agatha listened to the loud alarm wondering if the entire school had also heard it. The base disappeared into the walls of the danger room. The last things to fade way were the cold black eyes that stared into her soul.

"Come on Agatha! You have to go find Logan," called Kitty from the control room. Agatha ran out and met with Kitty in the hall.

"Hey are you alright? That thing back there, it really scared you didn't it?" said Kitty handing Agatha some fresh bandages to wrap her cut arm.

"Yeah, it's just those eyes. They really fazed me. But I'm okay now," Agatha said removing the slightly bloody rag from her arm and replacing it with the bandages.

"Yeah they were really buggy. Heck I bet you were so focused on that you didn't notice he was naked," said Kitty calmly.

Agatha's face flushed red and her eyes widened. "What! He was naked! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well I don't know. It didn't occur to me!"

"Thanks Kitty you were a big help!"

"Sorry. Gosh. Next time pay more attention!"

"Don't blame this on me! It was your fault!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Either way you should go find him. I'm going to go find Betsy." Agatha nodded and they both went their separate ways.

It didn't take Kitty long to find Psylocke. She was in the indoor pool swimming a couple of laps. When she saw Kitty coming she got out and began to dry her hair with a towel.

"Hey Psylocke!"

"Hello Kitty."

"I was wondering if you could show me that new katana of yours. Maybe we could go a couple of rounds. Please," she said, extending the please.

"Alright. Let me just change first. I'll be right back."

"No!" Psylocke looked at her with a raised brow. "I mean we could just look at the katana and talk about it. We don't need to necessarily train. So you don't have to change."

"Are you alright?"

"Never better!" said Kitty as she led Psylocke out of the pool.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Marrow walked into Charles Xavier's office. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Sarah. What can I do for you?"

'Well me and the gang…"

"The gang and I," he automatically corrected.

"Right. The gang and I wanted to see a movie tonight but I don't want to use the Image-Inducer. So I was wondering if we could try to hide my bones again."

"Of course. Sit right there." She did. "Now focus on the horns. Imagine them shrinking; sinking into your skull. Focus through the pain."

She closed her eyes and listened to his voice. The bones began to shrink slowly. She bit her lip against the pain. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes opened. The horns grew back to full length as she groaned.

"Sorry. I lost focus."

"It's quite alright. Let's start once more."

"Right." She closed her eyes and focused.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Kenny and Sam walked through the hallways looking for Jean Grey.

"Man she's not anywhere. Wolfie is going to kill us if we don't find her," said Kenny gloomily.

"Don't be so lousy. We haven't even checked her room yet," said Sam. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Jean is almost never in her room…, unless she's sleeping."

"Well it's seven fifty. Maybe she went to bed early." Kenny shot him an unbelieving glare. "Well it couldn't hurt to look Kenney! Gawd!"

"Fine, fine." They walked over to her room.

Sam knocked on the door and said, "Hello? Miss Grey, are you in there?"

They heard shuffling sound and then footsteps. The door opened and Jean stood in front of them, trying to comb her messy hair.

"Ah told you so," muttered Sam in his thick southern accent.

"How can I help you boys?" she asked.

"Well… uh… Kenney had somethin' to tell ya. Right Kenney?"

"Yeah! Sure…," Kenny muttered.

"Well can you guys make it quick? Jean and I are going out," said Cyclops, who stood in the room straightening his tie.

"Scott! If they need help then our dinner can wait," she said. He nodded and Jean looked back at the two mutants. "So what can I do for you?"

"Um did you say dinner? Like going to the garage dinner?" asked Kenny worried.

"Well we would need to go to the garage to get Scott's car if that's what you mean," she answered confused, and beginning to get suspicious.

Kenny shot Sam a worried look, as he was unable to keep the couple in the room. Sam ran into the room and to the small library. He quickly found a calculus book and started flipping through it.

"So um Cyclops ah was wonderin' if you could show me and Kenney that equation that explained that last strategy that you showed us in class yesterday," he blurted out, knowing that Scott could not resist.

"Oh. Well actually it's a lot simpler that it you would think," Scott answered as he sat by Sam.

"Didn't you two come here to talk to me?" Jean asked Kenny.

"Uh yeah! Well I did anyway. Sam just wanted to know about that formula thing."

"Oh, well what did you need?"

Kenny thought hard trying to come up with something. _Darn it! What am I supposed to say? What does Jean like to talk about? I need something! Anything!_

"Well, um, you see there's this girl in class I kinda like but I don't really know what to do."

Jean's face perked up. "Oh honey. Come in and sit down. Now who's this special girl?"

_Bingo!_ He thought, as Jean sat him down on her bed.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jubilee walked up to Emma Frost's room. She took several deep breaths and went to open the door. But before she could touch the handle to open the door Emma Frost came out and said "If you're going to come here to bother me, don't even try."

"Ugh! Miss Frost, how could you even think that?"

"Because I know you and your annoying group of friends are up to something. You never come to bother me otherwise."

"Oh relax Frost. I just wanted to know some stuff about the Inner Circle. I heard Pierce was close by and I wanted to do some research so I could tell Wolvie. I'm sure he would love to be prepared."

"Very well," Emma said unbelieving, but willing to do anything to get Jubilee out of her hair as soon as possible. "You can come in, but don't touch anything!"

Jubilee walked in and sat on one of the many cushioned chairs in the room. She looked around as she asked her question. "So, um, what was it like working with Pierce."

"Shouldn't you be writing these things down?" asked Emma blandly.

"Uh no! I have a very good memory. Now just answer the question!"

"Very well then. Working with Pierce was probably the most regrettable thing in my life. He was self-centered, even more so than I, and he was obsessed with upgrading his cybernetics. The man was insane."

"Tell me something I don't know Frost."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha ran to the garage. She had managed to change her t-shirt into a larger baggier one so that the sleeves would cover the bandages around her arm. She checked her watch. It said seven fifty-five. _Okay, I've got five minutes to find Wolvie and get out of here._ She began walking towards his motorcycle when she realized he would probably be using his Jeep. She stopped, sniffing around to try to find his scent. Happy to find it still in the garage she followed it back to his Jeep. He was standing behind it in his typical blue and yellow costume, mask off, putting a sac into the back with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hey Logan. Funny running into you here, huh?" she said slyly.

He snorted and said, "Don't play games with me girl. I see you managed to keep Chuck from noticing yer here."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," she said blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "I just got the gang to distract him and every other major telepath in the school so I could sneak out here."

He quirked a brow and looked at her. "You even got Frost distracted?"

"You bet. Jubilee is taking care of her."

Logan chucked. "Poor Frost," he muttered.

"Yup. I'm pretty good at hatching schemes," she said smiling widely at him.

"Well if you were clever enough to trick every telepath in the school and have the guts to face me to sneak out then I guess I'm going to have a mighty hard time getting you to leave."

"Yessire."

"Crippes…" Logan sighed in defeat.

"So that means I can come?"

"Yeah, hop on in." She did as he said while he stepped into the driver's seat. "Alright kid. We're outta here." The car rumbled to life and they left the Xavier Estate.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Well I hope you liked that :D The next chapter will be up tomorrow :D Plz review and tell me what you think. Oh and Agatha and the rest of the gang are around 16 yrs old each just so you know. Also to clear things up. Yes Wolfie's powers are a lot like Reiko's but Wolfie came first and I wasn't about to change her. Also just so people know Wolfie cannot heal in her human form. Or in any animal form. Only in werewolf form and it's very slow. Also she can only sustain werewolf form for a short amount of time (I would say an hour…) her senses are nowhere near as good as Logan's or Reiko's and she is inexperienced with her powers. She's ok in combat thanks to wolverine's training. Out of all my characters she is my Favorite (her growth throughout the stories is just the best if you ask me) but that's all for you to decide and what not. I hope no one hates her and you guys like her as much as Reiko and Tony have been liked so far. Once again Critiques are great (good and bad) just no random hate without a reason :D R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy. Plz Read and review (remember this is comic universe so Wolverine and Sabretooth are not brothers.) **

**UPDATE: DATE**

"talking" _thoughts "telepathic speaking"_

Genesis Chapter 2:

Jubilee tried to hide her yawn behind her hand as Emma continued her long speech.

"Right, so basically you and Pierce had a really boring relationship," she said when Emma finally took a breath.

"You asked."

"Yeah I wish I hadn't." Suddenly she saw Logan's Jeep ride off into the road. "And that's all I have time for. Nice talking to you. We should do it again sometime."

"Don't count on it," Emma said, frustrated but relieved that the conversation had ended.

Jubilee smirked and left the room

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"So you must have to be a super ninja to be able to use this sword properly, huh."

"Something like that. Maybe Logan can show you some tricks so that you can get better. I hear he's a really good swordsman."

"Yeah. Hey speaking of Wolvie, isn't that his Jeep?" she said pointing out the window. Betsy looked out the window and saw Logan's car speed off into the distance.

"Yeah. It must be another mission."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Psylocke."

"Alright."

Kitty then walked out of the room. She ran into Jubilee and they both fell to the floor.

"Hey you saw Logan's Jeep too right?" asked Kitty as she stood up.

"Yeah. Agatha texted me too. She's out."

"Good. Let's get everyone to meet us in our room."

"Okay." They both pulled out their phones as they walked back to their room.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Good Sarah. You've almost got the hang of it."

"Yeah. This is really tiring though." Then her phone rang. "One sec Professor."

"Of course."

She pulled her phone out and flipped it open. She read the message Jubilee had sent her:

She out go 2 room

"Well the movie's been sold out. Guess I'll get going," she said hoping the Professor would be too mentally exhausted to notice her lie.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble really." He was.

"It's okay. I've got a headache anyway. I'll see you later Professor."

"Alright. Don't forget to prepare for the trip to Muir Island tomorrow."

"I won't." She then left the room and hurried to her dorm.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Kenny and Jean yawned for the fourth time in a row, as Scott continued to explain the math behind his strategies. Then Kenny's phone rang and he sleepily opened it reading the text Kitty had sent him:

She made it out. Meet me and Jubes in our room.

"Sam it's time to go!" he said still looking at the phone, and closing it so Jean wouldn't be able to read the message.

"But I just got the hang of it," Sam complained.

"They have to go to dinner Sam! Wouldn't want to get in their way!" Kenny said slightly nodding his head towards the door.

"Fine." Sam stood up and walked out of the room with Kenny.

Jean looked at Scott frustrated.

"What?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and said "Just get ready."

Kenny and Sam hurried to the girl's room. Jubilee and Kitty sat on their beds while Marrow stood looking frustrated.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't we be happy? Aggs got out didn't she?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah but the professor is going to be super mad at us when she's not here tomorrow morning!" said Jubilee.

"So? She'll probably be back with Logan sometime near noon. It's not like he's going check up on us early in the morning. It's a Friday and there won't be class," he replied.

"Yes he will! Because we have to leave for Muir Island at seven thirty in the morning!" said Marrow.

"Oh shoot! She's right! The Prof is going to kill us!" said Sam.

"We'll just have to deal with it. But Agatha most definitely owes us," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Kenny. The four mutants sat in their room worried for the next day.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan and Agatha drove in silence most of the way into Canada. It was a comfortable silence interrupted only by small comments made about songs or fellow drivers on the road. Agatha had put on a jacket, and Logan had slipped on his leather jacket over his costume. He sighed after a while.

"Wolf, if things get bad I want you to drive back to the mansion." he said.

"Wolvie don't worry about me."

"Just promise you'll go back if things get bad. You have my spare keys with ya right?"

"Yeah. I always do. It's a lot easier to take your car than to ask around for a ride when me and the gang want to go out," she said, not realizing what had come out of her mouth until it was too late. She looked at Logan with an apologetic smile and Logan countered it with a frustrated brow.

"Don't worry about it Wolvie. Kitty always fazes us if we're going to crash."

His eyes widened and then he sighed. "As long as you don't scratch it," he said giving in.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. "Thanks so much Wolvie. Now I won't feel guilty."

"Careful darlin'. Wouldn't want to crash," he said with a light chuckle.

"Oh come on. We'll be fine," she said as she sat back down. "I hope the Prof. doesn't get too mad at me."

"Wolf you did what you thought was right. He'll understand. Plus I let you come along didn't I. If anything he'll be angry at me."

"Yeah I guess it's not so bad then."

"Hey!"

"Oh not the mad at you part! The understanding part silly!"

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes

"Really Wolvie. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." She shook her hands trying to convince him.

He snorted playfully and she giggled as they continued their trip.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jean walked through the quiet halls of the school doing her nightly mind scan of the students. Scott walked with her, brining company to the lonely night. It was usually Logan who accompanied her though. They would walk silently while she oversaw the thoughts of the children and Logan, with his acute senses, made sure there were no intruders willing to harm his home.

"Are you always this quiet Jean?" Scott asked. "Even our psychic connection is barely audible."

"Sorry. Usually I keep my mind almost silent. Logan's mind is so quiet but bold. I have to listen carefully just to catch any possible lingering thoughts. He keeps to himself a lot. And he likes it quiet. I guess I've just made it a custom now."

They were walking through the girl's dorm hallway. Jean stopped at Jubilee's dorm room.

"And this here is the loudest room in the house. They have pretty extravagant thoughts even when they are asleep. And when they're awake they talk a whole lot. Sometimes Logan snarls right outside their door. They get quiet instantly. It's strange; he never speaks when we walk; it's usually just a couple of gestures and sounds every now and then."

Scott frowned to himself as he noticed all his wife could talk about was the Wolverine.

"Oh no," she said, worry covering her entire face.

"What is it?"

"Agatha. She's not here! We have to tell Charles immediately."

Jean and Scott hurried to his office. They ran in bursting through the door, both out of breath.

"_What is it Jean?"_ the Professor asked telepathically.

"_It's Agatha. She's gone. Charles. What if he found her?"_

"_Jean, don't worry. He's not here. She is with Logan no doubt. She must have left when I was distracted with Marrow."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm positive. She was quite angry when I told her she couldn't go. It would have helped if Logan had told her the same thing but he obviously didn't. We will deal with the both of them when they get back."_

"_Charles shouldn't we cancel the trip to Muir Island?"_

"_No. We mustn't let the students worry. They already have enough to think about. But I do want you and Storm to stay here with me."_

"_Alright. She's going to be okay, right Charles?"_

"_I would normally be inclined to say so but they both maybe well over their heads with this one." _

"_Then shouldn't someone go to help them?"_ Jean said worried.

"_I think it would be for the best if we don't. It is necessary that Logan be as stealthy as possible for this mission, which is why I needed him to go alone. But I'm confident that he will take care of her. There is no need to worry."_

"_Okay. Good night Charles."_

"_Good night Jean." _

She and Scott left the room as she explained to him everything she knew.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha and Logan entered the snowy fields of the Canadian woods.

"We're almost there," he told her.

She nodded. Her stomach knotted when her time in the danger room flashed back in her mind. She looked at Logan and remembered what he had looked like. His eyes black and hollow. His stare empty and cold.

"I understand now," she said.

"What?"

"I understand what you meant before in the garage. About what they turned you into. It's a scary thought."

"Yeah," he said his jaw clenched.

"But you know I'm not scared. I feel safe with you because knowing they turned you into something horrible and you still bested them proves to me that I'm in no danger with you."

"Thanks," he told her. Agatha smiled to herself, content that she had helped him feel calmer.

The car hit a bump and Logan questioningly sniffed a couple of times. His hair pricked and he grabbed Agatha's arm. His free hand cut through her seatbelt as he said, "Move!" He threw her out of the car and she landed on the powdery snow. He then swerved the car and jumped out but not quite in time. The ground exploded while he was still in the air, sending the blast debris and heat directly into his back. He slammed into the snow and Agatha ran to help him up. The back of his costume was singed and a little cut but it didn't look too bad, the Professor must have gotten Hank to make it more resistant.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He groaned as he stood up and said, "Yeah healing factor's already working on it, so I'm fine. But they aren't going to be."

Agatha looked around and saw they were surrounded by ninja.

"Where the hell did they come from?"

"Don't know, but I won't wait to find out," he said taking off his smoking jacket and tossing it into the car. He popped his claws and Agatha nodded making powerful fists. He snarled and she smirked. They hit the ninjas with hard attacks slashing and cutting while the ninjas attacked, throwing shuriken and daggers, and cutting with fine katana.

Wolverine and Wolfie growled and roared as they diminished the ninja's numbers in record time. Logan swiftly gutted a ninja and rolled an enjoyable crick in his neck and turned to see how Agatha was doing. She attacked skillfully, placing punches and kicks correspondingly followed by morphing into a bear or tiger to pounce on another enemy. He smiled as he saw her letting loose. _This has got to be the first time she's ever let loose this much of her rage in a real fight. She's got amazing control. Something I wish I had._

The fight didn't last long. Ninja bodies were scattered everywhere, surrounding the few prisoners Logan and Wolfie had tied up. Agatha morphed human from her wolf form, dusting herself off. Logan kneeled in front of them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah I mean couldn't you have picked better time?" Wolfie added cracking her knuckles. The ninjas looked as each other worriedly. "You guys better answer or Wolverine and me could always go back to the much more fun way of getting answers," she said and slyly smiled.

Then one of the ninja decided to give a quick answer. "Oh no, no, no, no. Th-th-that won't be n-nn-necessary," he stammered.

"We've been tracking you for days Wolverine. We finally got you all alone away from your stupid institute so we took our chance. Just think of it as a taste of revenge. If it weren't for that brat over there we would have had you," spat another who didn't seem afraid of the deadly pair.

Agatha snarled at the arrogant ninja. "Watch yer mouth!"

Logan frowned at the group but cut the ropes letting them free.

"You can go but if I ever see you again Wolfie and I won't be so merciful. Understand?" he said popping one pair of claws.

Wolfie's jaw dropped. They all nodded their heads and ran for their lives.

"Wolvie, why did you let them go? Couldn't we have played with them just a little longer?" she asked.

"Sorry kiddo but they had nothing to do with the mission we're on right now. Let's just get it over with," he told her.

Agatha pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but once we're done with this you have to buy me some ice-cream." Logan smirked.

"Fine kiddo," he said.

They went back into the semi-destroyed car and continued their drive to the base.

The drive was slower than expected for the fact that the car engine was damaged but in a measly half-hour they had made it to the base. As soon as they got there the immense smell of chemicals and working machinery infiltrated their noses. They got out of the Jeep and Agatha covered her nose.

"Ewe. What the hell is that stench?"

"Kid, remember what I said before about going back if there was trouble. I think you should go back now," he said looking into the base. Agatha eyed him confused.

"What! There's no way I'm leaving you alone in there, Logan. I'm serious. I don't care how badly you ask. You need back up in there. I know what they did to you is scary, I've seen it before. But that's…"

"What? How have you seen it?"

"Oh you know. That time in the danger-room. And you were all mad and stuff. You're really scary that way and stuff," she blurted trying to make up for her mistake.

"Don't lie ta me kid!"

She swallowed hard preparing for the scolding she would get. "Well before I left with you I went to the danger-room and Kitty hacked me into the Weapon X simulation. I wanted to know what this place could throw at me, so I went for level five and Kitty added real danger."

"What! You could have killed yourself in there! I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"Well you know what, I'm glad I went in there! And I'm glad I set it for level five! Level five is usually what the real deal is and from what I saw, the only thing that scared me in there was you!" she said angrily.

He looked at her wide-eyed, and then his expression changed to frustration and anger as he looked away.

"Oh."

"I already knew that if it came down to you and me against each other I can't win. You've proven that to me plenty times before. I'm not scared of you Logan. I'm scared of that thing they created. And I'm scared I won't be able to help you keep it at bay. That's why I need to stay with you," she said, looking into his eyes dearly.

He sighed deeply_._

"Agatha, I know the reason you came along was that you wanted to help me out, and don't get me wrong I like having you watching my back, but on the other hand I don't want to see you get hurt because you tagged along. So just grab my car and go back to the mansion," he said, his eyes not coming off of the military compound.

Agatha gaped at him. _Why won't he let me go with him? I don't get it. I train with him and he knows I can take care of myself. I just told him how important it was that I go with him, but he still expects me to agree with him and just walk away. I don't know what's gotten into him but I am not leaving him alone. _She looked up at him about to protest, and she saw his eyes and froze. They were full of fear for both what he was about to face and for her well being.

She sighed and looked at the floor when she said, "Well good luck Wolvie, and if you're in any kind of trouble just call the mansion and Storm and I will be here in a jiff."

"Thanks kid I really appreciate it." He patted her shoulder. She turned to go but stopped and looked back at him.

"Logan…"

"Yeah?" He turned his head to face her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we could always send someone else…" she began.

"No, it's okay. I've got to face this place. Chuck sent me for a reason right, might as well find out what that is. As soon as this is over I'll go and get you and then we can go and get you that ice-cream that I promised ya. Alright." She nodded. "Seya."

She waved good bye and turned back to the car.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha drove slowly back to the mansion with what was left of Logan's beaten car. She wondered if she had done the right thing in letting him go on his own. Thoughts rumbled through her head like an engine, pushing her on to the mansion. Soon the night filled dark and the starts were all that illuminated her way, so she decided it would be best to stop at a nearby bar.

She walked in and sniffed around the almost empty bar. Thick scents of alcohol and blood stained the place. There was one customer and a male bartender cleaning the countertops. She walked up to him and sat down.

"You underage?" he asked as she looked around behind him.

"I'm not planning on having any beer sir. Just a cherry coke if you have any. Otherwise I'll take a regular coke please," she said.

"Pretty polite young lady. We don't get many of those round here. It's a pleasure to have ya," he said slightly bowing his head. "I'll be right back with yer coke."

"Thanks."

He brought the cool soda quickly as there was no one else to attend to. Suddenly she heard the metal walls clanking and stretching. Then the lights went out and the walls split in half. The drunken customer woke up and the bartender held dearly to the many wine and liquor bottles on the cabinets. Agatha stood and remained calm.

Out of the smoke and wreckage came out Magneto. He proudly walked into the center of the bar right in front of Agatha. _What could he possibly be doing here? No way he could have known I was here unless he followed me._

"What the hell are you doing here Magneto?" she snarled trying to hide her new found fear.

"I thought I'd stop by for a little chat don't you think?"

"Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood. So just cut to the chase will ya?"

"A little feisty today aren't we?" he said with a smirk.

Agatha growled. _God I hate this guy._

"So what are you following me or something or have you developed telepathy as a new power?"

Magneto frowned. "I noticed you and Wolverine going toward the abandoned military base and I felt curious as to why you were. That is all."

Her nose tickled as she smelt through his lie, and her hair pricked at the thought that things were going to amount to worse for her and Wolverine.

"So what, you think you can just barge in here, walk up calmly after ripping a bar in half, and ask me to chat with you and expect me to believe you haven't been following me and that you sincerely don't want any trouble? I know my nose isn't as good as Logan's but I can still smell an easy lie and you're no actor. You're nuts if you think I'd believe you."

"My dear girl, do you really think I would be that obvious? I am here to find out why you were there with Wolverine. I have plans for the both of you."

Agatha just smirked and drank some more of her soda, trying to seem confident but really she was ready to run out of there.

"Ha! What makes you think we'll play along?"

"Well my dear I'm afraid that neither of you will have a choice"

Then Magneto took some metal from the wreckage and brought it between them. Then it began to stretch and expand until it was large enough to block her view of Magneto. Soon it surrounded her completely from her shoulders to her toes and tightened around her.

"What the hell?"

"Oh don't worry, it isn't permanent. It's just until we get to the base and put you someplace you won't end up harming our chances of success."

"When I get out of here I'm going to shove that helmet of yours down your throat!"

Agatha tried to morph into a tiger, but she couldn't. Her shape-shifting powers had been stripped away.

"What the hell? What did you do to my powers you moron?" Magneto just laughed. "Hey I asked you a question! What's so damn funny?" she yelled, getting frustrated.

Magneto didn't answer. He just looked at her with an annoying smile. _I might as well just get to the point then, with this lousy guy_.

"So you think that now that you have me Logan will do whatever you freaking ask. He's been put in this position before and it hasn't stopped him. Don't you villains ever learn?"

"Oh no. I have other plans for your beloved Wolverine, but for now we need to go."

"Go? Go were?"

Magneto smirked while Agatha became more irritated. She worried about what might be done to Wolverine. She knew that whatever happened to her, Magneto would do ten times worse to him.

"Well are you at least going to tell me where in the world we're going, huh?"

"It's quite simple my dear, we are going to visit your old friend." Agatha looked at him with disgust.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"**I **am not going to do anything, yet. Now we must get back to the compound."

Then, with just the flick of his hand, he lifted himself and Agatha off the floor and rushing all the way back to Weapon X.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Mean while, still trudging through the snow, Logan tried to distinguish the many different scents as he neared the base. But he wasn't getting all the smells he had expected and those he did manage to notice were very hard to cling to and focus on them. He couldn't pick up the rich scent of pine in the blowing wind as well as he had in the car, nor the smell of rain in the snow and air. But he continued to close the distance between himself and the base. Yet the closer he got the worse his senses reacted. He was becoming very weary and edgy but he pushed forth.

After walking with his distorted senses for a quarter mile he finally reached the entrance to the base. As soon as he touched the cold steal door a rush of fear and pain ran through him. The remnants of memories he couldn't reach wafted in his mind bringing him slight and quick visions of pain and blood, sorrow and death. He stepped back but stopped himself. _Damn memories. Come on canucklehead. Just because you hate this place don't mean ya have to be scared. Plus, this is a mission and there's no turning back,_ he reminded himself. He suddenly began to worry about Wolfie. He mentally kicked himself for worrying about nothing. _Logan! Relax. If she's gotten into any trouble she'll handle it just fine. She's a werewolf for god's sake. What could possibly go wrong? Now just go through the damn door and get on with the mission. _He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked in.

Nothing felt right. He had to be constantly alert of everything around him so that his senses could pick up anything. He hadn't known how much he truly relied on his senses. Without them he was almost useless. He was now in almost complete darkness, and his nose wasn't picking up anything. He was sure he was completely lost in the abandoned military base. He hated it. It wasn't the fact that he was lost that he couldn't stand; he had been plenty times before; it was that he was lost with no senses and in the place where he was turned into a monster. He couldn't have wished for anything worse to happen to him. He tried to relax, but he just couldn't seem to focus. There was an eerie remnant in the place and it was bringing him on the edge.

Then out of pure instinct he stopped. A chill ran through him as he felt he was being followed. So he strained his ears and listened to the soft echoes of footsteps. By reflex he shot out his claws and sniffed the air, which seemed to be pointless. Though the stranger noticed the claws and immediately stopped in its tracks. Logan noticed it and took it as an advantage to yell a warning.

"I know you're there so why not come on out and show me your face!"

"Logan? Is that you?" answered a voice that Logan would recognize anywhere.

"Jean?" he turned around waiting for a response.

"Oh thank god! It is you! I was so worried."

The sound of her voice so close by put him at ease.

Jean took out her flash light and turned it on. At the sight of her face there in front of him Logan found relief. Yet something rang in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. She came up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Jeannie what are you doin' here?"

"Well, Agatha sent me a telepathic message. She wanted me to come to help you out since you wouldn't let her stay. I brought the jet and came as quickly as I could," she said in a soothing voice.

Logan was happy that Jean had come but he still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"But what about you and Scott? I thought the Professor was going to send you two on a quick mission to Muir Island."

"Logan, don't be such a worry bug. The professor moved the trip to next week."

"Oh. Well is the kid okay?"

"She's fine. I checked up on her mind a couple of minutes ago." She silently laughed knowing he was still worrying. "So anyway do you know where we're going?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nope. It's like it don't even know this place."

Jean looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Logan sighed.

"I've been here before. Chuck sent me here when he found this was the place it all started. I didn't find anything but some old pictures and plans. But I could find my way around really well. Like my body remembered what my mind couldn't. But with my senses on the fritz I don't seem to remember anything."

"Well maybe I should just look through your mind and see what I can find," Jean said jokingly.

"Hah. Like that's gonna work. You know as well as anyone my mind's been messed-up by experts."

"Don't worry you just need to relax. Just close your eyes and it'll come to you." Logan turned back to look at Jean.

"How can you be so sure? I mean it's not like that's ever worked before."

"Well sure it has. For example with your nightmares of the experiments. When you relax it just comes to you. Now will you relax already? Good god Logan you're never this worried. Just face forward and close your eyes."

"Fine, fine." He did as she said and closed his eyes.

Jean's left hand came on his shoulder while her right held the flashlight. The light weight that came with her hand was reassuring to Logan.

"Now just picture Weapon X in your mind and walk. Your body will know where to take you." So he did.

Jean kept her hand on his shoulder at all times. Logan didn't open his eyes. He hadn't needed to, hadn't wanted to. He felt better this way. There were no more worries, just him and Jean.

"Keep on going. It looks as if we're really getting somewhere," said Jean calmingly

Logan, practically seduced in her voice, kept on going. But all of a sudden all of the happiness and confidence he felt was shot out of him and replace by agony and sharp shooting pain. Pain that came from five pointed metal claws that were embedded in his abdomen. There was no doubt about it, it was Lady Deathstrike. _But how could she…? I ripped her to shreds! Not even she could have survived that!_ Logan tried to understand all that was happening but with the pain in his stomach increasing it became excruciatingly hard to think.

Deathstrike removed her claws and Logan fell to his knees with a groan.

"Jean? What did you do?" he asked.

"Ha! You still don't get it do you? I'm…" Jean's voice changed as quickly as her skin did. "Mystique!" she concluded.

"Damn it! How didn't I see it?" he growled to himself, angry for falling in such a simple trap.

"That's what you deserve you gaijin dog," said Lady Deathstrike

"Really, and what exactly did I – Ah!" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was breathing heavily and his wound was getting worse. He was having a hard time focusing and if the wound didn't close soon he wouldn't last much longer.

"What the hell did you hit me with?" he asked through heavy breaths.

"My claws had been dipped in a special poison before you walked right into them, and into our trap. Now that poison is going to paralyze your immune system and when it's done it will paralyze the rest of your body."

"Well that's flamin' great. I get to die a slow and painful death, how wonderful," Logan said sarcastically.

"Don't worry we wouldn't do that," she said sarcastically. "The poison is only temporary. You'll have your powers back. Eventually."

_I don't get why the hell this thing is temporary, but obviously they need me for something, which means that the X-Men and Wolfie are all in danger! I've got to get out of here._ Logan got up slowly with a groan keeping a hand to pressurize his wound.

"So now that the mystery behind my nonfunctioning healing factor is out of the way, how's about you bozos tell me why I couldn't smell anything before I waltzed right into yer damn claws?"

"Simple, before you came here we filled the whole place with a special gas that blocks your heightened senses. We wouldn't want you figuring us out before you even walked in to say hello, wouldn't we _old friend_," sang a voice Logan knew as well as his own.

"Sabretooth!" growled Logan

"The one and only," answered Sabretooth. Then he jumped in from a ledge and looked Logan strait in the eye. "What? Scared of your old buddy Wolverine?"

"Never, bub."

Logan looked around took and deep breath and said, "So let me get this straight. First Hand Ninja try to kill me and Wolfie, then Mystique pretends to be Jean and tricks me into walking into Deathstrike's claws, and now you've come all this to make sure I stay down. Is it Wolverine hunting season and nobody told me? All that's left is for Magneto and Juggernaut to be in this mess and we'll all have a great party. Well thanks but no thanks, bub." Logan turned to leave but Deathstrike and Mystique blocked the door way

"You aint goin' nowhere runt. Unless you can get through all of us. And besides you don't wanna leave here without your little pup would ya?"

Sabretooth pointed to a screen on the wall. Logan turned to look at it and saw Agatha being thrown into a cell by Juggernaut. Logan's jaw clenched tightly as he saw he had been too late. He closed his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white and turned around and said, "Fine bub. You're first." He pointed towards Sabretooth.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Ok so there's chapter two. :D I hope you enjoyed it I think some characters might have been a bit OOC but tell me what you think. Also Sabretooth will be becoming a big part of the rest of the entire *quote one quote* series. Just so you know well I hope you enjoyed it plz R&R and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. :D This fic so far seems like a big success so I hope you guys keep reading and really enjoy it :D By the way yes Juggernaut is also in the story. This originally started as a fic based off of the movie but then I changed it because I fell in love with the comics so I was going to take him out and change stuff but decided against it. tell me what you think about it. Also I did say that This is based off of the comic universe (which it is) but Logan isn't 5'5'' like he is the comics. That's just wayyyyy too short. So I'm keeping him a good 5'10'' to 6 ft tall kay and I know that before I said I didn't want the costume but I decided against it. He looks super sexy in it lol sooo he's going to have it on, though for now the mask will not be included. Hope you enjoy**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

Genesis Chapter 3:

"_You aint goin' nowhere runt. Unless you can get through all of us. And besides you don't wanna leave here without your little pup would ya?"_

_Sabretooth pointed to a screen on the wall. Logan turned to look at it and saw Agatha being thrown into a cell by Juggernaut. Logan's jaw clenched tightly as he saw he had been too late. He closed his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white and turned around and said, "Fine bub. You're first." He pointed towards Sabretooth_

In another part of the base Agatha was being put into her new cell with the help of Magneto and Juggernaut.

"OW! Watch it fat head!"

"Why you…!" said Juggernaut.

"Relax Juggernaut. You can do whatever you want with her after my plan succeeds. Until then she cannot be harmed."

"Fine. But after were done your mine."

Agatha stuck her tongue out at Juggernaut tauntingly. She was now lying on the floor still covered in the wretched metal that was keeping her from turning into a tiger and beating the living daylight out of the both of them.

"Hey you two way up there, sorry to interrupt your wonderful conversation about me but how's about one you gets this stupid metal off of me."

"It would be my pleasure," said Magneto.

Agatha smirked and thought, _those idiots, once they take this metal off I'll stomp them both and then I'll go and find Logan. I'll bet he could use some help with Magneto's goons. _She just couldn't wait to be free. Magneto quickly pulled the metal off with his powers and turned into a metal plate and let it drop on the floor.

Agatha stood up and without a word she turned into a tiger…. Or so she thought. But then she noticed that she hadn't changed. All that was different was that her long red-orange hair, now had few light black stripes mixed in, leaving the pattern of a tigers fur. The rest of her was still in regular appearance.

"What the heck! Why don't my powers work? You took the stupid metal off me so why am I still powerless?"

Magneto laughed.

"Silly girl, you actually thought the metal was making you powerless?" said Magneto, with laughter still in his voice.

"Well yeah what else could have made my powers disappear when I had them before you put the damn metal on me?"

"Well then you obviously didn't know what was in that drink of yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Magneto took a few steps towards Agatha and said. "When you were at the bar Mystique shape shifted into the bartender and put a unique toxin that paralyses your mutant powers for a few hours. So until it wears off you are powerless."

"Great," Agatha said sarcastically. _Man, if I don't get my powers soon I'm gonna explode! _ Then she remembered Logan. "Well now that you dragged me into this boring place, I want to see Logan!"

Magneto pushed a strange button and a screen popped up and on it she could see Mystique, Deathstrike, Sabretooth and Logan. She noticed that he was bleeding badly from his gut but he was also prepared to fight with Sabretooth. She watched the fight helplessly and hoped that Logan made it out alive.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

On the other side of the base Logan hoped for the same thing. _I have to find Agatha and get us out of here. I don't have time to deal with these idiots. I can't get through Sabretooth like this, none the less all three of them. Hell pretty soon I won't even be conscious! _Logan felt weak. He would need all his strength to beat Sabretooth and he knew he didn't have it. Apparently, so did Sabretooth.

"Well pipsqueak, you ready to die?"

"Bub you ain't getting outta this one."

"Ha! Well let's see how you do then," he said, bloodlust shown in his voice.

Logan popped his claws and blood gushed out of the newly opened wounds. _Damn it! Without my healing powers my claws are killing me; just by popping them out I lose a ton o' blood. But fighting Sabretooth without my claws is suicide. I'm just goin to have to get past the pain_. At that instant Logan snarled and ran towards Sabretooth. He leapt, aiming to get his claws into Sabretooth's heart. Unfortunately was only able to get his left claws into Sabretooth's shoulder before Sabretooth grabbed his right arm and they tumbled to the floor. Sabretooth pulled Logan off of him, yanking the claws out of his shoulder and making Logan land against the back wall. Logan felt the pain rushing into him with his fresh bruises, and the burn of the poison slowly paralyzing his muscles.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. This might be the last time I fight with Sabretooth or anyone else for that matter. But I have to keep going to help Agatha so that we can get out of here. _He slowly and painfully stood up. His left shoulder was bleeding and his leg badly bruised.

"You want some more, runt?"

"You don't know the half of it bub."

Logan sprang powerfully towards Sabretooth and managed to stab both of Sabretooth's sides. But Sabretooth gut punched Logan forcefully. He fell to his knees barely holding on to consciousness. His vision began to turn black around the peripheral and he felt the room spin. He coughed twice and some blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't take the heat," he said before grabbing Logan by the collar and asking, "Any last words squirt?"

Logan looked up and said, "It aint over yet."

He took out his claws and stabbed Sabretooth through the heart and lungs. Sabretooth roared in anger and pain. He threw Logan furiously at the far wall and Logan went out cold, the last thing he saw was Sabretooth walking over him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Never in her life did she imagine that Wolverine would be defeated. He was supposed to be unbeatable, un-killable. She didn't know what to do anymore. All her hope of escape seemed to drain away. If Logan couldn't get out alive how the hell was she supposed to? She turned away from the screen and faced a wall in her cell. Magneto elegantly turned on his heel and was on his way with a smirk glued to his face, leaving Juggernaut to watch her all night. But she didn't care; she was just too upset for her friend and worried for his life. She was restless. The whole night she wondered if he would survive, and feared the answer. She wondered if she could have made a difference had she been there. She couldn't take the feelings of guilt and sorrow that flooded her being. Tears streamed down her face as she worried through the night. She figured that he must have been inflicted with the same poison as her only more potent, as he hadn't been healing during the fight. She tried to stay up all night thinking of ways to get out and help Logan but she was too exhausted and fell into the deep comfort of sleep.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

In a far and distant cell in the base, Logan lay still in bed. He had lost too much blood and his breaths were shallow, but his powers were back now. His wounds were healing and he was getting some well deserved rest in his healing coma.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The next morning Agatha woke up to a horrible surprise. The person guarding her was no longer Juggernaut, but Sabretooth instead. She hadn't forgotten what Sabretooth had done to Logan and she certainly wasn't about forgive him either.

"You monster! How could you?" she yelled at him.

She was grabbing the bars of the cell door tightly. Sabretooth turned around and look at her with a somewhat confused face.

"Do what short stuff? Stand at your door?" Then he saw her face and realized what she was thinking. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "Or is it what I did to your precious Wolverine that's buggin' you?"

Agatha was furious and couldn't stand listening to Sabretooth's horrid voice.

"Why? Why did you hurt him? He did nothing wrong! You monster! The fight was completely unfair and you know it! How could you have done such a thing?" Agatha yelled back not able to look at his face and tears streaming down hers.

Sabretooth laughed and kneeled by her door.

"You should know by now that I don't fight fair kid," he said kneeling in front of her and holding her chin in his clawed hand. She pulled away from him and he chuckled as he stood back up. "Besides old Logan's done plenty of things that have made him deserve this."

"Like what you jerk! No one deserves something like that!"

"Not even me?" he asked laughter in his voice. She didn't answer. "Come on you don't believe that. You want me dead."

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. You're a monster!"

"So's the runt," he said laughing again.

"Logan is nothing like you!"

"Sure he is. But you really don't need to worry so much he should be all healed up by now."

Agatha didn't trust him. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, embarrassed that she had shown weakness to an enemy. She focused herself and her attitude changed with the perfectness that came only with years of acting.

"Well then can I go see him and make sure that he's okay?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"You think I'm stupid?"

She wanted to say 'Hell yeah!' but she kept it to herself since it was obvious that it would only make matters worse.

"There aint no way in hell that I'm gonna take you there to talk to him. You two would probably figure out an escape plan and get away against our best attempts. I've seen yer stupid X-trainin' and it aint gonna work with me. So just forget it."

Agatha huffed and turned around. _Damn it! Now we're never gonna get out of here. _

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

In his own cell Logan was now waking up. His head ached and his memory of the last 24 hours was hazy at best. He sniffed the air, each scent different, each smell a new picture in his mind. Like colors but different. Like any image, they brought back memories. Feelings of anguish and suffering mixed with death and loss of control flooded his mind. He shuddered as quick visions of past sins returned to him. He looked at his sore hands and noticing that his gloves were missing, he saw the dried blood on the backs of his hands where his claws usually came out of and knew it was his. That plus the bloody rags that used to be his costume's shirt told him that he had been in a fight, and judging where he was, he apparently lost. He felt a little exhausted for the fact that he had spent the entire night healing.

Logan looked around his cell examining all the various parts: there was a small window, which had bars to match those of the door of the cell, that lead to the woods outside, a metallic bed that came down from chains on the wall, and the steel bars that led the entrance and behind them stood Juggernaut guarding the door.

He decided to investigate and find out what the odds were. He inhaled deeply and many scents rushed into his mind. He could smell Mystique, Deathstrike, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Magneto, Wolfie, and a feint scent that didn't quite belong, which he decided to store it in his mind for later. The scents of his enemies brought back the events of the night before. He remembered the fight, the poison, the fact that his powers hadn't worked, and the fact that Wolfie was as much of a prisoner as he was. He had to find a way to get her and get out.

His strength hadn't completely returned yet and he wasn't sure that fighting the Juggernaut now was such a good idea, but he had no choice. The only way out was through the steel bars and the giant man guarding them. He sighed and thought, _I know I'm gonna regret this later, but I gotta get to Wolfie now. _So he tried to take his claws out but they wouldn't. It was as if they weren't there. But he could still feel the burden of the extra metal in his arms.

_What the flamin' hell is wrong with me? Why won't they come out? It's not like its rocket science. Something musta happened while I was out. _Logan sighed and walked around the square cell, once again looking for something that might help him escape. But there wasn't anything he had missed before. Then, from the corner of his eye he saw a glint of metal that seemed like it didn't belong, under the corner of his bed. He went to see what it was and found the light reflecting off of a triangular shard that had fallen off of the wall. Two of the tips were dulled but the third was sharp enough to cut flesh. Then he got a wonderful idea. _Just 'cause I can't bust my way outta this place doesn't mean I can't get the Master of Magnetism to do it for me. _He picked up the shard and hid it behind his back and walked towards Juggernaut.

"Juggernaut. Nice seeing ya again. Where were you at the reunion last night?" Logan commented sarcastically.

Juggernaut tuned around.

"Taking' care o' that little shrimp o' yers," Juggernaut said with a smile. Logan snarled.

"Look bub. Why don't you just get yer stupid leader over here so I can get some answers from him?" He said, no longer wanting to fool around with the bastard.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well if you don't then I'm gonna have to bring him here myself. Just tryin' ta make yer life easier."

"Yeah right, Magneto won't come and you know it so just give it up."

Logan scowled. _He's not gonna be any help so I might as well go to plan B._ Logan took the shard out from behind his back. Juggernaut stood there smugly.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Juggernaut said with a feint chuckle.

Logan smirked.

"You should know I don't like to play fair, and especially when it's against creeps like you and Sabretooth."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't put money on that bub."

Logan threw the shard as hard as possible and hit Juggernaut square in the shoulder. Juggernaut let out a battle roar and ran towards the cell. He broke down the bars in his way and slammed into Logan. Logan wasn't too happy about getting body slammed by the huge man, but he was sure that his plan had worked because he could hear multiple footsteps running towards his cell. _Perfect. But if they don't hurry up I'm gonna have to kill this bastard before he kills me._ Almost on queue Juggernaut began slamming his enormous fists into Logan's face.

After about 20 seconds they heard Magneto yell "Juggernaut! What in the world is going on here?"

Juggernaut quickly got off and stood up to face Magneto while Logan was busy coughing and wiping the blood from his mouth and top lip, his face bruised but quickly healing. Magneto looked at Juggernaut expectantly.

"Well?" said Sabretooth impatiently.

"I just… uh… Well that little piece of garbage tried to kill me! And no one tries to kill the Juggernaut without getting hurt in the process," he said pointing to his bloody shoulder. "And if it hadn't been for his horrible aim he would have gotten away with it!"

Sabretooth growled but looked at Logan instead and thought _What are you thinking, runt? _Logan looked back at Sabretooth and slyly smiled.

Magneto fixed the bars but made a hole so that Juggernaut could get out and he and Sabretooth could walk in. Once everyone was where they were supposed to be, he quickly closed the bars so that Logan wouldn't be able to escape. But what surprised everyone was that he didn't try to escape he just sat there rolling out a crick in his neck.

"Hey Juggernaut," said Sabretooth quickly realizing his mistake.

"What?"

"I need you to go watch the girl. I'm gonna take care o' the runt."

"Fine."

Then Sabretooth turned around and said, "And don't attack her, even if she calls you names."

Juggernaut started walking and gave him the finger.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Creed," he said sarcastically.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha was moving faster then she had ever moved before. Sabretooth had left with Magneto. She didn't know why but it was probably related to Logan. The instant they got out of hearing range she turned into a baby elephant and broke down the thin iron bars. She had been testing her powers in the cell but the morphs weren't immediate like they should have been. They were a little slow but it would have to do. She had decided to follow them since it most probably led to Logan, so she turned into a small grey mouse and followed them quietly. She had a hard time making sure she wasn't caught or killed. If she stayed back she would lose track of them and if she got too close then she would get squashed under their feet. But she hadn't followed them for long. She had overheard Mystique and Deathstrike talking about something that sounded like plans. She decided that this could be important and that she could find Logan and tell him about it later. So she began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

It was pointless. Deathstrike and Mystique hadn't been talking about their plans with her and Logan at all. All they did was discuss their hatred for Logan and how much they wanted to kill him. Wolfie had stayed around hoping they would leak some info on how they would kill him if that was their plan, but nothing besides the typical "I can't wait to hang his adamantium skeleton on my wall" etc. Agatha learned nothing, besides the fact that Deathstrike had some serious issues with Wolverine. She sighed. _Well this sure was a waste of my time and now I have to find Logan without guides. Great just great... There are way too many things going on in this place. I better find Logan and fast._ She ran off and continued her search for Wolverine.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan began asking questions as soon as Juggernaut had gone to guard Agatha.

"So, why did you capture me and Wolfie?" Magneto looked at Logan somewhat confused.

"Charles didn't tell you?"

Logan stood up and said, "Tell me what?"

"That's probably why we had to take them both down last night," said Sabretooth.

Logan looked very confused, and a bit irritated.

"What the hell are you guys talkin' about?

Magneto seemed amused.

"He should have told you everything before sending you here, and I suppose he should have told Wolfie as well."

Logan looked down. _Chuck is in this too? I can't believe he set me up. I guess he was getting tired of the old canucklehead._

"Well I'm sure that he will tell you soon enough. He told me he would."

Logan was silent for a few seconds then he continued the questions.

"Why can't I pop my claws?" Magneto turned to look at Sabretooth as if he wasn't sure whether or not it was safe to tell Logan. He turned around and said, "While you were unconscious I inserted very powerful magnets in your arms. Three in each arm, to be exact. They are the size of your claws and they will prevent you from pulling them out."

_Well I sure am a heavy sleeper if I went through __**that**__ without waking up, _thought Logan annoyed at himself.

"This will keep you from getting past the bars and Sabretooth."

Logan smiled slyly

"Ha! I don't need my claws to get through that garbage, bub," Logan boastfully lied.

Sabretooth snarled.

"You sure 'bout that runt?"

Logan turned to face Sabretooth and said calmly, "No question about it. I wouldn't even break a sweat. You won last time by sheer luck." His voice turned serious as he said, "But when I fight you for real I won't let you live."

Sabretooth growled and said, "Fine, try to beat me now!"

Then without another word Sabretooth and Logan lunged at each other, but before they collided, Magneto threw Logan to the far side of the cell and held him there, and he used the metal bed to push Sabretooth to the other side of the cell.

"Enough!" he yelled. "You are both acting like idiots."

He turned to face Logan. "Wolverine, why would you do something as idiotic as fighting Sabretooth in your condition?"

Logan tried to get up but Magneto wasn't letting him move.

"You should know that I never run from a fight, especially one with Sabretooth. And since when do you care whether or not I win or lose against that slime ball?"

Magneto said nothing. He just turned around and left the same way he came. Sabretooth got up and followed him but stayed at the door. As Magneto left the bars went back to their normal shape and Logan was able to move again. He turned to face the small window that showed the snow covered woods right out of the base, and let in the fresh smell of pine tree.

_At least I got some stuff outta him. Now I need a new person to interrogate. _He turned to face Sabretooth and an evil grin came across his face. _Maybe I should ask Creed since he seems to be in on all of Magneto's plans. Man, am I going to enjoy this._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha was running as quickly as her small mouse legs would let her go. She could swear that Deathstrike had seen her and she didn't want to get captured again. _As soon as I find him we're getting out of here and getting some backup. I don't care what the hell Logan says. If he even refuses I'm gonna… _Then she heard something that interrupted the ranting in her head.

"Where is she!"

It was Juggernaut. Agatha increased her speed to get far away from him. She was pretty sure that everyone in the whole base had heard him and it would be a damned inconvenience if she got caught again.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Creed, why are you here helping Magneto? Never knew you were a rat for hire."

"There's lots o' reasons why I'm here runt, but frankly seeing yer ugly mug in pain tops it all off."

Logan snarled and was about to punch Sabretooth in the face when they heard Juggernaut's booming voice.

"Where is she!"

"Wolfie," Logan muttered to himself.

Sabretooth turned around to face the hallway and said, "Damn it! She got out!"

"Sabretooth get over here, NOW!" called Juggernaut.

Logan put on a sly smile.

"You'd better go Creed. She's really good at sneakin' out and hiddin' her tracks."

"Quit calling me Creed!" Sabretooth growled.

He left quickly and yelled back to Juggernaut, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Logan sighed deeply and went to look out of his window. _I hope you know what you're doin' kid, _he thought to himself. Then he sighed again and sat on the metal bed, now back in its place.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She was running out of time. Wolfie was sure that pretty soon Sabretooth would catch her scent. His nose was better than Logan's. Once he found her, it would be over. Her plan foiled, and then she would never get out. Time was a luxury she didn't have. _I'll look for Logan just a little longer but if I can't find him he's just going to have to wait 'till I come back with backup. _

Agatha looked up and saw that she was coincidentally right outside of Logan's cell. Her little mouse body was small enough to go through the bars. As soon as she was through she turned back to her normal self. She saw Logan staring out a small window, looking helpless. She hated the image._ Why is he just standing there? Magneto must have done something to prevent him from getting out. _She cautiously walked up to him and she lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Logan?"

He quickly spun around prepared to attack, but stopped himself when he recognized her face.

"Sorry I didn't notice you were here and you caught me off guard."

It surprised her so much that she, a little teenage mutant with barley any experience, could catch him off guard.

"It's okay. I mean I've seen worse. I think," she said, trying to relax a little. Logan smiled, but his relief to see her had to wait.

"So what are you doing here?" It seemed like a stupid question once he'd asked but Agatha didn't mind.

"Well, I saw the fight."

"Oh. Never guessed you'd live to see the day when Wolverine lost to a bunch of creeps huh?"

Logan seemed embarrassed, and Agatha understood very well why. So she decided it would be best if she stayed away from the topic.

"Well anyway. I saw what those idiots did to you, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Then, unexpectedly, she hugged him tightly. It was strange for her to show any true emotions besides anger on missions, and even less likely towards Wolverine. She knew how to keep a strong composure even during the most difficult of times. And she wasn't one to show too much compassion in the first place. But Logan knew she had been worried for him, so he gently put one arm around her shoulder to comfort her. _Should I tell her?_ He thought referring to the Professor's betrayal._ No. She'll find out eventually, but not now. There's too much stuff to worry about._

Then Agatha gently pulled away, and looked up at him and said, "I'm just glad you're okay. But I guess I shouldn't have worried so much, huh."

Logan smiled.

"Don't sweat it kid." He then turned his head to look out the window again.

"Hey Logan," Agatha said looking around the cell.

"Yeah?"

"Well, how come you don't cut through these bars and get us outta here?"

Logan turned to face her. "Magneto might be a scumbag, but he's not stupid. I'll give him that. He's got some magnets making sure I can't use them," he said patting his forearm. "But hey, I'll find a way to get them out sooner or later."

"Yeah, well let's just hope its sooner," she sighed. "Logan I have to go back to the mansion and get back up. I know you don't like it but with our powers working slower than usual and you not being able to use your claws, what choice do we have?"

She expected him to refuse and try to talk her out of going back by saying something like, 'We can take 'em' or 'We'll do just fine' but he didn't.

"Hey you're right we need more help or were gonna have trouble pulling this one off," he told her.

Agatha gladly nodded.

"Cool. I'll make sure to get good help."

Agatha turned to face the cell bars and morphed into a mouse. But Logan quickly picked her up and said.

"Leave through my window. Sabretooth and Juggernaut are going to be looking really carefully for you. This way'll be easier."

She nodded and jumped on to the window sill. Then Sabretooth, Juggernaut, and Magneto showed up. Agatha stopped, turned around, and was about to jump back and help Logan fight them off when all of a sudden he pushed her through the window and she landed in the snow. _Damn him. He's so damn stubborn sometimes. Well might as well go find help now._ Then, turning into a blue bird, she flew off to find Logan's car.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan stood prepared for a fight, but he fought his instincts to lunge at Magneto. He waited prepared for anything, except what happened next.

Magneto wasted no time at all. He quickly moved the bars, walked through and pushed Logan to the far wall. He gave no mercy, pressing Logan hard against the wall.

"Where did she go?" Magneto said in a threatening voice. He couldn't assume anything with Logan.

Logan smirked and said, with the little breath he had left. "You're smart. Why don't you figure it out?"

Magneto obviously wasn't in the mood for Logan's smart remarks. He pressed Logan against the wall even harder, so that Logan could barely breathe.

"If you sent her back to your pathetic home I'll have Sabretooth track her down and he will kill her if he needs to."

Sabretooth grinned. Logan growled but he didn't answer.

Then, looking towards Sabretooth he said, "It makes no difference. I'm the one who's taught her everything she knows. I'm sure she didn't overlook you sending him or anyone else for that matter."

"And what makes you think that she can hide from me? So what if you taught her!"

Logan looked Sabretooth in the eye and said, "She's a smart kid. A lot smarter than you fur ball."

Magneto left with a scowl and Sabretooth followed angrily. Juggernaut stayed guarding Logan's cell. When Magneto was out of sight Logan felt a wave of relief run through him as the pressure on him lifted immediately.

Logan wasted no time at all. He turned his back to Juggernaut and began attempting to pull his claws out. He continued several times unsuccessfully. _Come on canucklehead. You gotta get them out soon. You've got really important things to get to. _Then his claws shot out with a familiar snikt. It also came with a small hint of pain. But it didn't bother him. But his claws slid right back into his forearms as quickly as they had come out. _Damn it! I should a guessed that this wasn't gonna be easy. I can't wait to get these magnets outta my arms._ Logan pulled them out again but this time kept his focus on them so that they wouldn't go back in. Logan turned to face Juggernaut and slowly and calmly walked up to him, making sure to keep his hands behind his back.

"Look Juggernaut, if you let me out of here I'll let ya go with a flesh wound."

"Yeah right short stuff. Without your claws you aint nothin'."

Logan didn't like the fact that people always thought that his claws were the only things that made him as dangerous as he was, but in this case he let it slide.

"And what makes you so sure that my claws are useless?"

Juggernaut was getting annoyed from, what to him seemed like a pointless conversation.

"Do you really want me to repeat what Magneto said? We both know that you can't take out your claws with those magnets in yer arms."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but what if I took the magnets out. I'm stubborn as hell and when I want something done I do it. No matter the risk," he said.

Juggernaut obviously thought Logan wasn't taking him seriously.

"Come on. I don't care how stubborn or tough you think you are. No one, not even you, could take those freakin' magnets out without Magneto's powers."

Logan smiled.

"Then it's a good thing that there's a generator here that pretty much clones Magneto's powers huh."

Logan smirked as he noticed Juggernaut begin to worry.

"What are you talkin 'bout squirt?"

"Aw come on. Don't pretend like you don't know. I could smell the darn thing from a mile away."

That was only partly the truth. Logan remembered the strange scent that had lingered before when he awoke. He had recently noticed that it smelt similar to a magnetic field. He was hoping he was right.

"How could you have known about the generator?" _Bingo!_ Logan thought. "Sabretooth told ya, didn't he? I knew he was no good son of a bitch." Logan smirked.

"Sadly, Sabe wasn't the one who tipped me off. Just because I can't use my claws doesn't mean that all my powers are useless. Like I said, I can smell it from a mile away."

With that said Logan brought his hands out to his sides and in a blur of movement slashed though the steel bars. Juggernaut was speechless. Logan quickly took advantage of the situation and managed to slash off Juggernaut's helmet and sucker punch him in the face. Juggernaut fell quickly and silently. Logan left him with a bloody nose and a horrible head ache for when he woke up.

He didn't bother trying to cover up what had just happened. He had more important things to do. _First, I get rid of these magnets. Second, I find the other four goons that got me into this mess and teach them a lesson. Third, I blow this place to bits. Fourth, I figure out what's going on with the Professor. Good this shouldn't be too hard,_ Logan thought optimistically.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**OK so that's that I hope you guys have liked it so far chapter 4 will follow tomorrow Yay! Plz Read and Review. And in this review tell me who you like the best Wolfie or Reiko ( I would suggest Tony as well but I haven't uploaded enough for you guys to really know her yet, but hey if Tony is your fav then go ahead and tell me :D ) If you don't know who Reiko is head over to my One Piece fanfiction and enjoy :D And yes I do think an adamantium fist to the face can keep the Juggernaut K. long enough for Logan to get away. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys have been enjoying so far. Here is chapter 4. By the way I will be posting pictures of Wolfie, Reiko, and Tony that have been drawn by the wonderful The. Curry. of. Life. 16 Thanks Hope you enjoy them.**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis Chapter 4:

Agatha had flown all the way back to the bar. Surprisingly enough Magneto hadn't found the spare keys to Logan's car that Agatha always had hidden in the fake bottom of her shoe. She immediately turned human and jumped into Logan's car. She started the engine and drove as fast as she could. From experience with the X-Men and a few adventures with Wolverine, Agatha knew a few 'short cuts' to get back to the mansion. She used all of them.

She arrived at the mansion a little over two hours later. She didn't even bother parking the Jeep. She quickly jumped out and ran into the mansion. She began calling for the professor both with her voice and mind.

"_Professor! Where are you?"_ She called for almost five minutes nonstop and still no response. _"Come on Professor! Where in the world can you be?" _

Not only was the Professor missing but the entire school was deserted. She was running out of patience and if she didn't find someone soon she was going to explode.

She was about to just ditch the school and go back to help Logan, when Storm came out through the hall way right behind Agatha.

"Agatha! You're back!" Storm said joyfully.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Agatha turned around and practically pounced on Storm before she realized what was going on. She quickly caught herself and took a deep breath.

"Jeez Storm. You scared the bajeebers outta me."

"Sorry I was just so happy to see you. Everyone has been very worried about you."

"Oh. Well never mind that. You need to take me to the Professor. It's an emergency."

"Of course. He's working with Cerebro."

Agatha and Storm walked quickly towards Cerebro.

"Agatha, why did you leave? The Professor said it was dangerous for you to go. Why didn't you listen?"

Agatha sighed.

"Well I knew that Logan needed some help. All I wanted to do was what was right, and I felt that that was it. I can't help it if by doing what I felt was right I was breaking a few rules. And Logan knew it too. He let me go. The last thing he wanted to do was go on his own. I bet you noticed."

Storm sighed and nodded. "Yes I did."

"See. I bet you were dying to go with him. So was I. So he let me go and I snuck out without the Prof knowing."

Storm smiled to herself. She understood Agatha's reasons and respected her love for their friend.

"By the way Storm, where is everyone?"

"Oh well today was the trip to Muir Island. Everyone has left except the Professor, Jean, and myself."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." _Man Jubbes and Marrow must be so pissed at me. The Professor must have scolded all of them for helping me out._

After a few more hallways they finally reached Cerebro. Jean was at the door. She turned around and a smile ran across her face.

"Agatha. It's great to see you back safe and sound." Jean walked towards them and gave Agatha a hug but then she noticed something was out of place. Her smile disappeared. _Where's Logan?_ Thought Jean. She said the exact same thing.

"Agatha, where's Logan?"

Agatha had hopped not to have to tell anyone except the Professor about the way she had had to run away in the middle of a fight. She hated being treated like a kid or a coward and this run away wasn't going to help her reputation at all.

"Well…," she said. "He's still trapped at Weapon X, and Magneto has him tied up real bad. That's why I need to see the professor like right now."

Jean understood Agatha's concern, as she shared it with her. It worried her that Logan was unable to make it out of a mess on his own. And with the help of Agatha still. Her concern grew every second.

"Well you see Agatha, the Professor is making some important upgrades with Cerebro and I don't know when he'll be done."

Agatha was having a nervous breakdown. _I need to get Logan help fast and if I can't find help then I'm just gonna have to go back empty handed. I can't waste any more time here._

"Well what's so damn important that he can't possibly do later?" Agatha complained.

"These updates are very important Agatha. You're just goin to have to wait," Jean said disappointingly.

"Ugh!" Agatha said, _there they go again, treating me like a little kid…. She won't even explain it to me…_

"I'm sorry; you know we can't just leave the mansion. Without anyone else in the mansion and the Professor so tied up, he's an easy target. We can't leave. But I'll leave him a mental message so that he goes to see you first as soon as he's done."

This wasn't the most comforting news in the world but Wolfie just frowned and said, "Fine. I'll be in my room." Then she turned around swiftly and walked away.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan had been looking for the generator for a while and he still couldn't find it. He had been walking around the base as if it were a maze, sniffing around for the smell of burnt ozone that came from the generator. Then he smelled another stench nearby. It was Mystique.

"I know yer there toots. Don't have time fer games so why don't ya just come out and fight."

She keenly walked out of the shadowy corner, her eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Oh but it would be so much fun," she said. Then she turned into Jean. "Don't you think?"

Logan's step halted and he froze for only an instant. _Damn. Why does she always get me with that junk? I know it ain't Jeannie but Mystique is so damn good at impersonatin' her._ She turned back to normal laughing.

"That trick always seems to work. Eh Logan?" she coyly said.

He growled and jumped at her. Mystique easily dodged him.

"You're getting slow old man." She turned back into Jean. "Is it the fact that I look like her?" He didn't answer he only lunged at her once again, to no avail. "Yes I would think that it is," she stated. Then she crept back into the shadowy area. He stopped and sniffed for her knowing she could be anywhere. He spun around and she came out of the shadows as Cyclops.

"Stay away from my girl Logan," Cyclops said angrily. Logan smirked.

"It was a bad idea turning into him Mystique." He popped his claws and ran at her as quickly as he could. Mystique was shocked to see his claws. She dodged him at the last second but his claws met the flesh of her shoulder.

"How did you…?" she asked as his claws slid back in.

"I can override the magnets," he said smirking and rubbing the back of his hands.

Mystique smiled. _So he can only have them out as long as he focuses. Obviously that isn't too long._ She turned into Jean and stood up, her arms out to him. The blood pouring from her shoulder made his gut clench regretfully for an instant but the feeling quickly went away.

"Logan, did you really think you could beat me, when you have no friends to help you. Why do you think the Professor set you up? We don't want you there anymore Logan. You're nothing but an animal and we don't take animals. Even Wolfie thinks so, and she won't be coming back, even if she wanted to," she sweetly said. Logan swallowed hard trying to maintain his focus and his hold on humanity as it slipped into oblivion with her words.

"No! You're wrong," he growled.

She turned to Wolfie and said, "Am I Wolvie? You really are a pathetic excuse for an X-Man if the rest of the team really wants you dead that bad. Maybe I should just let Cyke be my mentor from now on. Everyone seems to like him."

"Shut-up!" he snarled as he ran at her full velocity. She tried to dodge him but he was too quick for her. He punched her in the jaw his metal bones ringing in the collision. She stepped back and kicked him in the face, but he elbowed her in the stomach. She fell to her knees and morphed back into Mystique and he punched her in the face once more. She slid to the floor unconscious and he snarled. He walked away frustrated and wondering, Mystique's words still rummaging through his mind.

_Where's that stupid generator? If I find out that idiot lied to me I'm gonna redefine pain for him. Come on! Where is it?_ He thought anxiously wanting to change the subject of his thoughts. Logan's question was answered for him. He felt a searing pain that came with an uncomfortable pull in his forearms. He took a quick whiff of the air and got no sent of Magneto. Then, he walked a few steps back and the pulling stopped. _So I guess this thing has a range to it._ Logan went on and embraced the pain.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha sat in her room impatiently. She had been waiting for twenty minutes for the Professor, but it might as well have been an eternity. She had also taken Wolverine's jacket out of the Jeep and placed it in his room after parking the car. She paced around the room looking at the several pictures she had of herself and her friends over the past summer. She picked up one of the pictures and sat on the bed looking at it intently. The picture was of her and her gang of friends all throwing water balloons at Wolverine. He looked angry and furious at them but she knew he was having as good a time as they were. They had laughed and enjoyed themselves while Logan chased them around the estate grounds. Kennidon, who was completely terrified of Logan in one of his angry moods, had screamed his head off in terror. She sighed at the memory of her friend, whom she could do nothing to save.

Then the Professor came in. He seemed worried about something, but not her.

"Jean said that you wanted to see me. She said it was urgent." Agatha wanted to throw something at him but she suppressed it and spoke calmly.

"Yeah, it is. You see Logan sent me back here…"

"Ah so Logan finally realized the mission was too dangerous for you," the Professor interrupted. Agatha didn't like it.

"No. Actually I came back because he sent me for help. Magneto captured us and separated us so we couldn't escape and then …"

Agatha told him every little detail of what had happened during the past several hours. She stressed the points where she had thought Logan had died and when Magneto had showed her the horrible battle.

But Agatha got a different reaction than she had expected. She had hoped that he would be concerned and that he would immediately call all the X-men to come to help them. Instead the Professor was calm as if he knew perfectly well what she was telling him.

"…So will you help me save Logan?" She couldn't believe she had had to ask to get an answer from him. It seemed obvious that the Professor would help her. Charles, once again, surprised her.

"Actually Agatha, I'm afraid I can't help Logan."

Agatha was stunned.

"WHAT! Why not!"

"I believe that Logan is well suited to take care of himself. But for a better reason I truly believe that Erik has his reasons for taking Logan."

Agatha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah old bucket head has his reasons, the basic 'I hate him so I'm going to kill him'!" she yelled at him.

"Please trust me. I know he has a good reason for doing what he is doing."

"Yeah right Professor! Like Magneto has ever had a good reason!"

"You're right. Magneto's intentions usually are against what we fight for. But I truly believe that he has a good reason to do what he's doing."

Agatha wanted to kill the Professor at the moment.

"Professor, do you even hear what you're saying. After everything Magneto has done to us, to Logan, how can you even think that. I mean didn't you hear a word I just said? He put magnets in Logan's arms! He gave both of us a poison that paralyzed our powers and because of it Logan almost died! So how in the world can you say that Magneto has good motives for doing what he's doing?"

Agatha stood up to leave when the Professor interrupted her.

"Agatha please you have to trust me. I do know what I'm doing." Agatha turned around and was about to tell him that nothing he could say could stop her from going back, but the Professor had read her mind and left her a mental message.

"_Please Agatha. I know none of this makes sense right now but you have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."_

Agatha sighed deeply and looked up.

"Fine. I won't go. But if I get the slightest hint that you're lying or that you're covering up for Magneto, then I'm outta here." The Professor nodded. Agatha left the room and the Professor was left to his thoughts.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan was about to collapse. Every step he took was torture. Not only was the generator pulling on the magnets, but the rest of his body as well. The closer he got the stronger the pull and the worse the pain. It had become tremendous and if he didn't stop soon he was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep going. He had gone through lots of pain before but rarely as bad as this. It was as if the bones themselves were going to rip out of his body. He kept walking slowly, when all of a sudden the pain became so intense that Logan fell to his knees. He wanted to howl but he kept it in. He couldn't afford to warn Sabretooth and Magneto of where he was._ I'm so close, I just need to get a little closer and I'll have the stupid magnets outta me. Hopefully I won't lose the rest of me…._ He crawled a few feet forward when he fell to the floor. He couldn't go on any further. He didn't have to. The magnets ripped out of his forearms and flew straight to the generator. When they hit there was a huge flash and the magnets disintegrated. The lights in the base all dimmed and darkened for a moment before they returned to normal.

Logan stood up relived. _It's a good thing those came out when they did. Another step and it would have been the end of me. _His arms hurt but they were quickly healing back to normal. Logan popped his claws a few times. Each time with a small twinge of pain but it was better than having to focus on them every time to make sure they would stay out. Logan walked to the nearest wall to cut his way out. He needed a cool beer and a phone to call Wolfie to pick him up. Then he caught the scent of Magneto and Sabretooth rushing his way. _Damn it! I guess the generator and the magnets made a bigger light show than I thought._

He ran as fast as he could for the wall. He was in no mood to have to fight off his two worst enemies. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough. He was thrown against the far wall. The impact hurt, but Logan couldn't focus on that, he had bigger things to worry about. He stood up and looked at Magneto with bloodshot eyes. Logan's strong blue eyes held the stare between them. He was tired of being kept in the dark.

"I think I've waited my fair share, so how bout you tell me how the Professor is involved in all this."

Magneto lifted his eyebrow and turned to face Sabretooth. Logan got the message._ I guess I'm not getting any answers from him. But maybe I can squeeze them outta Sabretooth,_ Logan thought. He popped his claws. Magneto smirked.

"Finish him," he said.

Sabretooth smiled wildly and licked his lips. Magneto left the room confidently. Sabretooth growled and then they both ran towards each other.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha went to get a snack. She hadn't eaten in hours and she was starving. When she got to the kitchen she saw Jean making herself a salad.

"Hi Jean."

"Hey, so how was the talk with the Professor?"

"Okay I guess," Agatha lied.

She started looking through the cabinets looking for any kind of chips. Jean noticed Agatha wasn't in the best of moods, but she tried to make her feel better.

"So when are we going to go help Logan?"

Agatha froze. She sighed and turned to face Jean.

"We're not."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The Professor says that Magneto's doing all this for a 'good' reason." Agatha put quotes up with her fingers around the word 'good'.

"Oh. Well if the Professor doesn't want us to go, then he must have some reason for it," said Jean although she didn't sound too confident. Agatha finally found a bag of chips and stared to eat some. She had caught the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Jean. I'm not gonna leave Logan. I'm going back there soon."

"Agatha I know you're worried about him, but maybe you should trust the Professor."

"I trust him Jean. It's Magneto I don't trust. After everything he's done to Logan I really doubt he can just change overnight. I mean I'm not gonna just sit around while Magneto puts Logan through hell and back."

Jean knew how Agatha felt. She had noticed how Agatha looked up to Logan. He was like a big brother to her and she wasn't about to let him down.

"Alright we'll figure something out later. But for now I need you to get some rest, alright. I'll try to convince the Professor to let us go help Logan tonight."

Agatha smiled joyfully, and ran to hug Jean.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. Now you go get some sleep." Agatha nodded and ran off to her room. Jean sighed. _Kids these days always so protective of the weirdest things._ Then she continued to make her salad while mentally contacting the Professor.

"_Yes Jean?"_

"_Charles I'm concerned about Agatha. She's extremely worried about Logan and frankly so am I. Magneto is a dangerous mutant and his powers are the most effective against Logan. We need to go help him."_

"_Jean I know that. But Logan is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and as I told Wolfie before Magneto has good intentions for keeping Logan."_

"_Professor how can you say that! After everything we have been through and he has done to us and to Logan how can you say that and sound like Logan is just fine."_

"_Jean please, I have to know that you trust me. I know what I am doing. It must be done for the greater good."_

Her heart froze.

"_Do you mean that Logan might not…" _She couldn't finish the sentence.

"_Yes I'm afraid so. I have no other choice Jean. All of mutant kind depends on that decision. I chose to protect the greater good." _

She swallowed hard. It was almost too much to handle. She had stopped making her salad long ago.

"_Agatha is going to be devastated."_

"_You must not tell her Jean. She might try to stop it and then we are all doomed."_

"_I understand." _

The connection ended there. Jean tried not to think of what was going to happen. She desperately wished Scott were home so she could talk to him and cry on his shoulder. She knew that the worst was yet to come.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha couldn't sleep. Just thinking of what Logan might be going through, the suffering. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing him in a weird torture machine or being cut and stabbed by Sabretooth and Mystique. _God my imagination is too vivid for my own good. Logan will be fine. I just gotta get some sleep._ But it was impossible. She tossed and turned and couldn't get a wink of sleep. She pulled out her iPod and began listening to music to try to calm her nerves. It slowly lulled her to sleep.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

It was morning when Scott came in to wake her up. The room was full of outside light.

"Agatha. Wake up."

"Huh? What's going on?"

Scott chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you going to come with us to find Logan?" he said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah! I'll get ready in two seconds." She literally jumped out of her top bunk-bed and ran towards her closet. Then she spun around. "When did you get back Cyclops?"

"We all got back last night. Almost everyone is asleep but Storm, Jean, Beast and I are going to find Logan. Jean told me that you should come too."

"You bet I should! Right, so I'll just get dressed and then I'll go to the jet."

"Alright we'll wait for you there," he said with a smile as he left the room. Agatha rummaged through her closet. _Now what should I wear. It has to be something comfortable and warm. But it can't be too warm or I'll sweat to death. Something I can fight it. Oh these pants are perfect! And then I'll just put on my X-Men shirt and a sweater and I'll be off!_ She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth and thick hair. _Ok I'm good to go!_ She joyfully ran out of the room and to the hangar.

They were all waiting for her like Scott had said they were. She waved and ran to them.

"Okay. I'm ready to go," she said as they all began boarding the jet. She was jumpy and full of energy but she had to control herself. She looked around. It was just the five of them. They were all in their own X-Men uniform but she didn't have one. She had refused to get one. She had bought a big black shirt and had put a silver X on it, surrounded by a blue circle. That was her costume. At first everyone asked her why she didn't want one. She would just say that she didn't like to follow the crowd and leave it at that. Once again she was asked the question.

"Wolfie are you sure you do not want me to make you a suit? It is really no trouble at all," asked Jean. Agatha sighed.

"No thanks Jean, I really can't have a costume anyway."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, when I morph into animals my clothes become a part of me. I don't know why or how but they just do. So I really don't care about what I'm wearing as long as I can fight in it. But when I morph into a werewolf it doesn't. It rips the clothes. Just like when Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk. So I have to wear stretchy and baggy clothes so I don't end up naked or somethin' like that."

She could feel the stares that were on her as she looked at the jets floor. When she looked up they turned their heads away and she could almost feel what they were thinking. Her face began to turn red.

"Well that's the last damn time I ever tell you guys any personal stuff!" She crossed her arms and faced away from them. It was times like those when she really wished there were windows on the sides of the jet as like in the front so she could see where they were going. She was growing impatient.

"We there yet Cyke? I mean it surely can't take that long with a jet!"

"Relax Wolfie, were almost there. And I would prefer it if you don't called me Cyke on missions."

"Whatever you say… One eye," she added knowing it would bother him.

She didn't really like Scott Summers as much as other members of the team. He always had something to say when Logan decided to do something with her, like when Logan had taught her how to drive his Jeep early on, or when he took up the responsibility of being her personal trainer. Scott always thought that Logan was doing the immature and 'not right' thing. It got on her nerves. _Sheesh it's not like he's my dad. Sometimes I think he's just using me as an excuse to yell at Logan._

"There's the base. I'll have to find somewhere else to land the jet though. There's no room here."

"Kay, well you land the jet I'm going for Logan." She unbuckled her seatbelt and went near the side hatch.

"No! Wolfie that's too dangerous. You could get yourself killed."

"It's too dangerous to wait and see what they did to him. And I would risk my life any day to save him. So buzz off. You're not my dad!" Then she opened the hatch and jumped out morphing into an eagle, leaving everyone in the jet mouth open wide.

Agatha flew down and reached the entrance of the base. _Whoa these doors look bigger than they did in the sim. I hope they're as easy to open._ She pushed one of the doors open, which surprisingly moved with ease, and walked in. she began sniffing around for Logan or the brotherhood. She turned into a wolf for a better use of her nose. She found her way to his old cell. There was some blood there leading outside of the cell. She followed the trail until it quickly and abruptly ended. She followed her nose from there. The smells of Magneto and his brotherhood were all cold but Logan's was still fresh. That's when she saw him.

He was lying in a pool of his own blood. He had cuts all over his body, his face contorted in pain. She turned human and ran up to him noticing that in the pool of blood there was adamantium. It had come from his pores hence all the cuts and holes. She just kneeled by him in shock, unable to believe what had just happened. She heard footsteps coming closer and managed to smell her teammates through the stench of blood.

"Wolfie where a…. Oh my god!" said Storm as she saw the Agatha kneeling by Logan.

"What happened?" asked Jean. Agatha just shook her head sadly. She couldn't get the words past her mouth.

Beast walked up to get a good look at Logan.

"Magneto happened. He ripped the adamantium right off of his bones and it was too much for him. His healing factor couldn't save him from such extensive damage," he said grimly.

"Hank we have to do something for him anything," begged Jean, while Cyclops held her tightly to comfort her.

"Jean I don't think…" started Hank.

"We can't!" said Agatha sternly. "He's dead!"

"Are you sure Agatha? Hank still has to make sure."

"He's got no pulse, he smells like cold blood and rotting flesh! He's dead, and it's all the Professor's fault!"

Jean turned to face Cyclops and buried her face in his chest. Hank just looked at the ground sadly, while Storm went to go comfort Agatha. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She quickly reeled her hand back.

"We have to go now. We need to bury him." Agatha reluctantly stood up and hugged Storm tightly. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why? Why did they do this to him? Why?"

"Hush child. It's going to be alright."

"How Storm? How will this ever be alright?"

Storm had no answer.

The team slowly walked back to the jet, and Jean telekinetically took Logan's body with them. In the jet no one spoke. When they got home Agatha ran to her room and climbed onto her bed. She shoved her face into the pillow and screamed as hard as she could.

"Why!"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She awoke to the sound of her own voice. Agatha looked around. She was in her room, covered in sweat._ It was just a dream. Well more like a nightmare. I'd better go make sure it doesn't come true. I'm sorry Jean, but I just can't trust the Professor right now._ She got dressed in different clothing than her dream and she snuck out of her window into the still and dark night. She started the Jeep and drove back to Canada.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Both mutants had enough damage to kill a normal man, but they continued their barrage not willing to give in to the pain. But Sabretooth's moves were sloppy and reckless at best, as if he didn't intent to kill Wolverine. But no less would stop Logan.

"What's the matter Creed? Scared to hurt yer old pal?"

Sabretooth growled and continued to attack. Logan easily avoided his blows.

"Shut yer trap boy."

"Or what Creed? Yer obviously holding back."

Sabretooth attacked viciously and mercilessly. Logan dodged some of the attacks but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

"Yer still not fighting yer best Sabe. What's wrong?" he asked tauntingly.

"Don't worry runt. I'll hurt ya soon."

Then Sabretooth ran towards Logan with a beastly roar._ Magneto must have said something to him. He's pulling his punches. _But Sabretooth was faster than Logan had expected. Logan managed to dodge him but at a cost. Sabretooth's claws sliced through the flesh of Logan's stomach but his momentum sent him into the back wall. Sabretooth was now sprawled on the floor unconscious from hitting it. Logan walked up to him while his powers closed his injuries. He popped his claws and put them above Sabretooth's head as he came back to consciousness.

"Alright bub, its time I get some answers."

Sabretooth growled but said nothing. He knew that he was in no position to be calling threats.

"What's Magneto planning? And what the hell does he need me and the kid for?" Sabretooth smirked

"Not the kid runt. Just you." Logan looked confused but it made sense.

"What's he need me for then?" Logan asked. Sabretooth didn't answer. He avoided Logan's gaze. Logan pushed his claws into Sabretooth's forehead. "I want an answer bub."

Sabretooth growled and was about to take his chances by trying to gut Logan, but then they heard the loud footsteps. _Crud. That's where I fought with Mystique. Juggernaut and Deathstrike must have found her. Great, just my luck..._ He retracted his claws and quickly punched Sabretooth on the side of the head with enough force to crack his skull. Sabretooth was out cold. He got up and pushed one of his claws through the wall in front of him. He pulled it back out and an array of smells from the forest came to him.

"Well this is my way out. Seya later Creed." He then cut a hole in the wall and jumped through landing in a soft pile of snow. He stood up and shook some of the snow off then ran off to try to find his way back.

Magneto had taken all of Logan's equipment. His only way out of the forest was his senses. His surest way out was Agatha's scent but if he followed it too closely then Magneto and his henchmen would be led to her. But he couldn't stop to make any decisions. Magneto was sure to send someone after him. He needed to get as far away from that place as possible.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**There ya go Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please tell me and I'll definitely answer them. So review with questions/comments/critiques anything :D I enjoy all forms of review. Chapters 5 and 6 should be up within the next few days as well. :D R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here is chapter five. I really hope you like it guys.**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis Chapter 5:

Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, and Deathstrike walked into the generator room while Sabretooth quickly came to. They stood frustrated as they saw the wreckage the two men had made. The generator was completely destroyed and the walls were full of cut marks and blood. Not to mention the hole in the wall Wolverine had made to escape.

"What did you do? I told you to stop him not to destroy the entire room!" said Magneto infuriated.

Sabretooth stood up and wiped the blood off of his forehead.

"It looks like the gaijin cut his way out."

"Nice going Creed," snapped Mystique who had a hand to her throbbing jaw and bandages over her shoulder.

Juggernaut grabbed Sabretooth by the collar and lifted him a good two feet from the ground.

"Look what you did! Now he's gone and it's gonna take us forever to get him back. Why I oughta."

Sabretooth growled and pulled himself free. "Let's see just how unstoppable you are when I shove my claws in yer eyes," he said threateningly holding his claws up. Magneto fearlessly walked between them.

"You said you could handle him Sabretooth. What happened?"

A small growl emitted from Sabretooth's chest. He stepped back a few feet and answered.

"Nothin'. I just wasn't focusing and the runt got a lucky shot."

"Not focusing isn't an option! We must find him immediately. Go with Lady Deathstrike. She will most definitely be helpful in bringing him back."

She smirked as Sabretooth growled and they both walked out the hole and into the snowy forest.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The forest was cold and dark, it suited Logan perfectly. He had been running through the cold Canadian woods for a while and still he had not found a safe way out. He couldn't go directly to the road for that would lead to people and if Logan knew Magneto he was sure to send someone after him. Instead he stayed in the trees looking for a way to get out without being caught. He was very careful in hiding his tracks and he made sure to double back and make many useless turns to throw his assailant off course. Every once in a while he would stop to sniff the air and listen intently to see whether or not he was being followed. When he caught scent of Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike he switched to staying in the trees as often as he could. This way he wouldn't leave tracks in the snow.

He soon began to get paranoid. He hadn't run into either Sabretooth or Yuriko. _Why haven't they found me yet? I seriously doubt that I'm getting lucky all of a sudden, _he thought to himself. He continuously looked over his back and under the trees searching for them but to no avail. He was alone.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sabretooth and Deathstrike were keeping their distance. If they got too close Logan would know they were there but they had to make sure not to dangle behind or Sabretooth would lose the trail. They were following both Logan's and Agatha's trial. They were similar except for the fact that Logan had hidden his own trail with the expertise of a hunter while Agatha had not.

"He's followin' her trail but he's back tracking enough ta confuse a wolf," said Sabretooth as he stopped and sniffed the air once more.

"Stop sniffing around like a mangy mutt and let's get moving!"

He turned to face her angrily. "Lady if I don't 'sniff' then we ain't gonna find them!" He then turned and continued following the trail.

She glared at him for a moment as she muttered, "Idiot." and then went on to follow him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan was having a hard time following Agatha's trail since it was on the air, which shifted continuously. This happened to be both a good and bad thing. If he was having a hard time then so was Sabretooth but if he continued to stop and make sure he was following the right trail then Sabretooth was going to catch up. He stopped once more to check the scent. _Damn. There's no way I'm gonna stay ahead. The only way I'll possibly loose these two goons is if I follow my own trail, _he thought before beginning to follow his instincts instead.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Sabretooth! How long do we have to lag behind him? Why can't we just attack him? We out number him and he won't know until it is too late," complained Deathstrike.

Sabretooth growled.

_God, she's so damn impatient. _"Look lady we have to keep followin' him till he leads us to the girl. We can't let her tell the rest 'o the x-pukes what's going on or they're gonna come here and stop Magneto no matter what their precious professor says," he said.

They continued to walk in silence until Sabretooth abruptly stopped and frowned.

"What's the matter? Why have you stopped again?" asked Deathstrike impatiently.

"The runt ain't followin' her trail no more. Damn him! We're gonna have ta separate. I'll follow the kids scent since I'm the only one of us who can, and you find the runt."

She nodded quickly and ran off in the direction they had been moving before. She was anxious to fight with Wolverine.

Sabretooth sniffed the air once again and smirked. "Found ya kid."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha was nearly there. She had passed the bar and could already smell the chemicals that were coming off of the base. She also caught scent of Logan, Sabretooth, and Deathstrike. Logan's was the one farthest away and Sabretooth's the nearest. She parked the Jeep near off and then jumped out of the car.

_I'm going to have to be my best to help Logan out of this mess, _she thought, trying to calm herself and push the fear of fighting someone like Sabretooth away. She took off her shoes and socks and put them in the car. Then she took several deep breaths and closed her eyes focusing all her energy into her center. _Focus on the fury and then harness it. Now let it out as a part of me, _she thought meditatively. She hadn't transformed since the full moon the month before, and she hadn't done it on purpose and with control in the last two months. She took another deep breath and focused hard. _Cant mess up now, Logan is counting on me_.

Suddenly brown-red fur grew over her body to match her hair. Wolf ears sprouted from her head and she grew a fluffy tail. She could hear the rip of her sleeves and pant legs. Her face changed to create a muzzle and her legs and torso grew so that she was a foot taller. Her feet became paws and her hands fuzzy and clawed. She opened her eyes and they glowed yellow. She was now in her werewolf form. She snarled as the animalistic instincts began to take over as well, but she pushed them down, just far enough to not be engulfed by them. She sniffed the air once more, her senses more powerful than before, and then leaped to the trees that filled the dense forest.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Deathstrike was furious. She had lost Logan's trail nearly fifteen minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen. But she could feel him nearby, she knew he was close.

"Come and fight me gaijin dog!" she yelled to the skies. She then heard a muttered, "Oh no."

Smirking she cut down the tree beside her with her claws, and with it came Wolverine.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He'd had her right where he wanted her. He was about to catch her by surprise but he had caught a whiff of Wolfie and he couldn't help but mutter, "Oh no."

Then the tree began to fall with him right on top of it and right into Deathstrike's clutches. He popped his claws before he hit the ground and cut Deathstrike across the face. He landed behind her and was about to slash at her back but she spun around and pushed her five claws though his chest. He snarled and grabbed her hand twisting it. The motion broke the small bones and wires in her wrist as well as liquidating parts of his heart and lungs.

She screamed pulling back her claws and clutching her wrist as Logan pulled back his claws and put pressure on his chest and blood came up his throat and he spit it to the ground.

"Damn you gaijin!" She grabbed what was left of his shirt collar with incredible speed and threw him with a tremendous strength to a nearby tree.

He hit hard and fell face first into the dirt and snow. But he recovered quickly and pushed his face out of the mud coughing blood and mucous. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and stood once more cracking his neck and smirking, his healing factor already taking care of the wounds.

"Fine lady. You wanna play rough, I'll play rough."

He popped his claws and lunged at her. They embedded into her belly and she screamed in pain. She kicked him in the groin and he moaned. She then flipped him over her but he landed on his feet and ready to fight. They ran the short distance to each other with battle cries. He punctured her lungs but doing so let Deathstrike punch her claws into his chest once again. She pushed him into the tree, embedding her claws in it as well.

"It's time you learned your place gaijin."

"Not like you haven't said that before Yuriko."

She smiled.

"I am amazed that you haven't noticed yet Logan." He looked at her with a brow raised. "I am different than the last time we fought. With the help of the Reavers I have been able to make myself stronger, faster. They upgraded my technology and I have acquired new strength."

"So what? You got some improvements. I still heal from any wound you give me and you're runnin' out of blood." He gestured toward her chest which was still slowly healing.

He pulled back one pair of claws and grabbed Yuriko's wrist trying to pull her claws out but they were embedded too deeply into the tree behind him. He could feel his heart slowing down and his vision was getting spotty.

"You are a fool Wolverine, underestimating me like that. I have nano-chips placed in my claws and I can eject them whenever I please. Perhaps now would be a nice time to test them."

She grinned evilly and Logan felt cold rush thought him as the nano-chips were sent into his heart and pumped thought his body. Suddenly she pulled her claws free and Logan fell to his knees. _All I have to do is heal up and I'll be kickin' yer ass in no time lady._ He smirked at the image that came up in his mind.

"Don't even think about it gaijin. Those chips eat away at injured or diseased flesh making the wound worse. But with your healing powers the injury won't get worse. Still, it won't get better either. You won't be healing anytime soon." He growled and coughed up more blood. "I'll be back with Sabretooth to carry you back to the base. Hopefully he's found that annoying girl of yours."

She turned to go as Logan spat a mix of blood and saliva at her feet. She soon was out of sight and he painfully turned on his back and sat leaning on the tree, looking into the dark sky. _Agatha, watch yer back._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Wolfie leapt through the trees trying to avoid Sabretooth at all costs, while at the same time looking for Logan. In her werewolf form her senses were at their best. In mid jump she caught the scent of Wolverine's blood on the wind. It was a miracle she didn't lose her grip on the branch. The smell of his blood made her sick inside, and the many possibilities of why he was bleeding enough for its scent to be on the wind, made it worse. She stopped on the branch to refocus her thoughts and catch her breath. _Relax. You can't let this get to you. You're an X-Man and X-Men don't let anything stop them. _She took a deep breath and pounced to the next branch. But to her surprise, and misfortune, Sabretooth appeared on it and she crashed into him. They both tumbled to the ground thirty feet away and both landed on their feet.

"Look-it what I found. A little wolf pup lost in the woods," he said grinning and showing his sharp canines.

She growled deeply in an attempt to hide her fear.

"I don't have time to waste with you! Tell me where Logan is and I'll consider letting you live!" she said baring her fangs as well. Her thick brown-red fur bristled and her yellow eyes glowed in the night sky.

"If you want to get me ta talk then go for it," he said.

She roared and leaped at him. She was on top of him in a matter of seconds but he was much stronger than she had expected and he kicked her off of him. She rolled with it and came up quickly jumping right back at him.

Sabretooth was amazed at her strength and speed, though he didn't show it. Every blow he threw she either blocked or countered. She had the same animalistic rage that he and Wolverine had, but more controlled and used to her advantage. Her scent was a lot like theirs too but there was something else to it. Something familiar but he couldn't get a good enough scent to be able to tell. _I wonder what kind of potential old Logan is trainin',_ he thought to himself. Even though he was distracted for only a second trying to catch her scent, that was enough time for Wolfie to get a good blow in. She slammed her fist into his jaw and he fell, landing on his back. She stepped on his chest with her powerful wolfen legs. Her claws were poised to strike his throat.

"Tell me where Logan is or I won't hesitate to send my claws right through your neck!"

There it was again, that strange familiarity of her smell. He couldn't exactly place it. It was so feint.

"Don't know. Deathstrike's supposed to be takin' care of him, wolf pup," he said with a sadistic grin.

Her fear and anger mixed in with her range making it grow. That's when he finally smelled it. Her scent was almost identical to his own. Before it had only had a small hint of Sabretooth's own scent but as her rage grew so did it. _What the hell? The only way this could happen is if she's my clone or family! But that's impossible. I've gotta figure out who this kid really is. _His thoughts were interrupted by sharp shooting pain in his throat.

"Don't you ever call me that!" she yelled angrily.

_Doesn't she notice our scents? How similar they are? _She pulled her claws up ready to pierce his heart but Deathstrike, who had been watching Wolfie claw out Sabretooth's throat, jumped out from the bushes and swiftly kicked her on the side of the head with enough force to break her jaw. Fortunately for Agatha, her werewolf body was strong enough to protect her. She was still thrown by the blow towards a massive tree. On impact her body morphed back to normal as she slid unconscious to the ground. Lady Deathstrike gracefully walked towards her, extending her claws for the mortal blow.

"NO!" She spun around to see Sabretooth clutching his healing throat.

"What did you just say?"

He spat some blood to the floor and stood up. "I said no."

"Why is that? Do you want to kill the little brat yourself?"

"Just forget her Deathstrike. You came here fer somethin'. Now what is it?"

She walked up to him.

"I came to tell you that I got Logan. I need you to take him back to the base. He's too heavy for me to carry."

"Are you crazy! He's probably healed up and comin' over here!"

"Don't worry. He's got the nano-chips in him. He's not going to heal anytime soon."

Sabretooth frowned.

"Fine then let's go."

"What about the girl?"

"I'll come back and get her later. I just wanna get the runt back in his cage." Then he marched off as Deathstrike slowly followed.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan was fading in and out of consciousness. The pain in his chest was unbearable and it was the only thing keeping him awake. He had been able to sit up against the tree with great effort. Each breath was shaky and dangerously shallow. He was too weak to make sense of the many smells and sounds around him and he soon became disoriented. He closed his eyes trying to sort out everything that had happened up to this point. _I know that Maggs and Chuck are both in this together. I don't think he's told the team and apparently they need me and the kid alive. Thing is she wasn't supposed to come, so why leave her alive? Then there's Yuriko. If I stay with these stupid chips then I'll die and I know they need me alive fer somethin', so old bucket head must know how to get rid of them. And Sabretooth seems to be the one in the loop of all this. They rest of this scum might know the basics but the real plan's a big secret. There's way too many things that don't quite click._

He heardfootsteps. His eyes snapped open but his vision was too blurry for him to see who was there. He shook his head to clear it. He saw Sabretooth and Deathstrike approach him. Sabretooth was covered in blood. _He must have fought with the kid. Damn him, if he hurt her I'll rip his heart out!_

Sabretooth kneeled and grabbed Logan by his hair pulling his head back so that their eyes were leveled.

"Hey runt. Guess who I just had the pleasure o' fightin'? Yer little wolf pup. She's damned good and a lot like us I must say."

"She's nothing like you, Creed!" Sabretooth's claws went around Logan's neck and he squeezed tightly.

"Shut yer trap boy! Or I'll be inclined ta make those holes in yer chest bigger." He let go and stood up. "Now then let's get you back to yer cage."

Then they all heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. Suddenly, Agatha jumped out from between the bushes. Her fists were clenched and her eyes bloodshot. She had a big bruise on the side of her face where Deathstrike's foot had made contact and her nose was bleeding. When Logan saw her his rage bubbled. _Damn bastards! I hope she hurts 'em good._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha was exhausted and out of breath. Her feet were sore from running bare foot and her head ached from the impact. _I don't have much more fight left in me but I have to get Logan outta here. Oh man he looks like crap. Hell I bet I do too._ She took a few steps towards Logan.

"I don't know why you two losers left me there without finishing the job but I assure you it's the last mistake you are ever going to make!"

With that said she turned into the biggest grizzly bear she could manage without burning out. She ran towards Sabretooth and her enormous paw hit him square in the chest. The force of the attack launched him to a near boulder. _You're next Deathstrike. _

"This is for kicking me in the face!"

Deathstrike quickly dodged the direct blow but Agatha's claws still dug deep into her side. She howled in pain but pushed her own claws into Agatha's paw. Agatha pulled back and looked at her injured paw. _Great! Her claws went right through it and I don't have the strength to turn into my werewolf form and heal._

She jumped back out of Deathstrike's range. Swiftly and surely she ran with her claws barely touching the ground, her left claws ready for attack once more. Deathstrike ducked but Wolfie was prepared. With her remaining strength she morphed into a tiger and jumped over Deathstrike. Once she hit the ground she quickly spun around and used both paws to scratch down her back. Yuriko screamed and Agatha pulled her claws back, turning human once more.

"Don't ever underestimate me because you think I'm just a kid," she warned. _God I'm tired. I hope Logan can walk cuz I don't think I'll be able to carry him._

"You insignificant child!" yelled Deathstrike.

Agatha spun around but before she could react Lady Deathstrike's claws cut her across the face. All Agatha could do was spin with the hit. She fell to the floor, her face stinging.

"You are nothing more than a weak child. You cannot defeat me!" She then extended her claws to their max, prepared to strike.

_This is it. I'm so sorry Wolvie I shouldn't have come alone. I let you down. _

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Victor Creed watched Lady Deathstrike and Wolfie fight. He did nothing to stop either of them. He didn't really care what happened to Deathstrike but he wanted to see how well Wolfie really fought now in her weakened state. It was extraordinary to see her pull through so far and so well. But soon enough her luck and energy ran out. That's when Deathstrike cut her across the face. Wolfie fell to the floor and Deathstrike prepared to give the final blow.

_I can't let her kill the one possible link to those crummy Weapon X bastards._ He ran towards her and laid a punch on her face. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Agatha turned around with a confused look on her face. The confusion grew when she saw what he was doing.

"What?"

He slashed Deathstrike in the face and kicked her away.

"Quit staring at me kid! Get the hell outta here!" But Agatha just couldn't grasp the thought of Sabretooth helping them. "Just go!" he growled.

She nodded quickly and stood up as Sabretooth turned back to Deathstrike, who was coming at him claws poised to kill. _Gotta make sure she doesn't get me with those claws or she could get those nano chips inta me too. But I can't really hurt her or Magneto is gonna make sure I don't survive the procedure. _He dodged her attacks and turned to see if Wolfie was gone yet.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha ran to Logan and kneeled by him. He had passed out from loss of blood. She shook him to try and wake him up.

"Logan, come on wake up. We need to get out of here."

His eyes fluttered open. His vision extremely blurred, he tried to blink it away. It soon came back into focus. When he saw Agatha's face his heart sank.

"Agatha what happened to you?" he asked his voice rough and dry. She realized he was talking about her face. Her hand reflexively went up to it.

"Man you have five holes in your chest and you're worried about me?"

He smirked. "What happened? The last thing I remember was you fighting Deathstrike and from what I can see you two had some fight," he said noting her bloody face and hands.

"Well we did. But there's no time to explain I have to get you out of here. Sabe is taking care of Deathstrike so we can get away." Logan's eyes widened. "Yeah I know, hard to believe but it's true. Look." She pointed behind her and Logan's eyes widened even more. He knew Sabretooth didn't like Deathstrike, but he sure as hell hated him more than he hated her. "Come on we have to go," Wolfie told him.

She faced away from him and crouched. She turned her head and said, "Put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you to the Jeep."

_Is she crazy? The strain'll kill her!_ "I can manage," Logan muttered, pushing her away and trying to stand on his own. He failed miserably, falling into the mud. "Damn…" he whispered as he tried to get up again. Wolfie quickly stopped him.

"Logan quit it. You're going to get yourself killed like that okay. Just let me do it. I know this is really risky but it's the only way to get you out of here."

"No way. You're hurt," he began to complain.

"Please Logan! I don't know how much longer I can stay awake, okay. I need to get us back to the car so just go with me on this one!" she demanded desperately.

He reluctantly nodded. She put her back to him again and grunting, he leaned forward swinging his arms around her shoulders. Agatha adjusted herself and then morphed into a saber-tooth tiger. Logan smirked. _Guess this is her way of thankin' Creed._ She ran quickly and swiftly, ignoring the burning in her left paw as her enormous paws pounded the ground.

It didn't take long for her to find the Jeep. She went next to the passenger's seat and morphed back to normal. She stood up and opened the door, and then turned to help Logan into the Jeep.

"I got it kid," he said standing up weakly. "You've done more than enough."

Wolfie nodded and went to the other side and got in. She collapsed into the seat with an exhausted breath. Logan adjusted his seat and leaned back.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to drive alright? Yer hand's hurt pretty badly and I know how tired you are. You sure you don't want me to drive?"  
"Let you drive? And risk us crashing because you pass out from blood loss again. No way!"

Logan was silent and he didn't look at her. Then Agatha realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Forget it."

She bit her bloodied lip regretting. Then she noticed something strange. "Wait. Logan why aren't you healing? Did you get some more of that poison stuff?"

"Nah. Deathstrike has some weird stuff goin' on with her claws. Nano-chips or somethin'," he said his head hurting from trying to remember the exact explanation. "They won't let the wound close."

Wolfie grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"You're so lucky I wear baggy shirts a lot mister." She tugged on the bottom of her shit with her teeth until she cut it off. Then she used it to stop the blood from oozing out. "Put some pressure on that till we get back."

He nodded.

She cut off a smaller piece off her ripped shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her bloodied hand. She then put the keys in and started the car.

"You should get some rest. I'll stop at a nearby bar to get some food and a beer. It looks like you need it.

"Yeah I do." He then closed his eyes as he drifted off into oblivion.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Yuriko ran towards Victor Creed. "You traitor! Magneto is going to kill you for what you have done. Why did you let them go?"

He dodged another swipe of her claws and faced her.

"Don't worry! Cue ball Xavier is in this too! Remember? He won't let Logan get out of it. The kid doesn't need to be involved."

She smirked.

"I think you're getting soft. Why else would you let an annoying brat like her live?"

He growled.

"That's none 'o yer business. Let's get back. There's nothing else to do here."

"Fine!"

They slowly went back to the base in silence.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**So here is chapter 5. 6 (which is done and just needs some editing) will be out soon. :D then comes 7 (which is half done) and the rest of it is written by hand so I need to transfer that to the computer before uploading. I hope you enjoyed it and as I said before Sabretooth is going to be a major character in the rest of the thing and fanfics and stuff. I might just change the thing to Logan/Sabretooth instead of just Logan. What do you guys think? Also sooo sorry this chapter is short…. It's about 1000 words shorter than my usual chapters. Sorry… well R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Here's Chapter 6 :D Hope ya'll like it**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis Chapter 6:

Agatha watched Logan sleep from the corner of her eye. He looked peaceful and clam. Rarely ever did she see him look so 'happy'. It was almost ironic to see him so relaxed when he was so close to dying.

They soon arrived at the bar and Agatha sighed as she parked the car. She hopped that no one would ask any questions when she walked in.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He awoke to the sound of the door shutting. He didn't flinch. He knew Agatha would have apologized for waking him the way only a worried teen could, but right now he didn't need that. What he did need was some peace and quiet to sort out his thoughts.

_This mission just keeps getting weirder and weirder. The kid probably snuck out against whatever Chuck told her. But what did he tell her? How much does she really know? What's more, Creed saved our butts back there. Why? What did he say when he came back from fighting her? It was somethin' bout her being a lot like us. He musta caught her scent and now he's gonna use her ta find Weapon X. There's no other explanation for it._

The door to the Jeep opened and he kept still. Agatha sat down next to him and said, "I know you're awake. And I know you were ranting."

He smirked and opened one of his eyes looking at her.

"How'd ya know?" he asked.

"You smelled different than you did when you were sleeping, and you were frowning. When you were asleep you weren't," she said matter-of-factly.

"That sniffer o' yers is getting better," he said smiling and sitting up a little more.

"Really?" she asked optimistically.

He nodded as she handed him his beer.

"I'm guessing the bartender didn't ask," he said opening the bottle taking a long drink.

"Well you could say that… or you could say I scared the crap out of him and he didn't bother wondering how old I was…"

Logan chuckled/coughed and Agatha handed him a package.

"Here I got you a burger too."

He took it and hungrily wolfed it down. When he finished he saw her watching him, and realized that she hadn't had one. It would have been impossible for her to have eaten in the bar she had been gone for only a minute or so. She noticed his look.

"Don't worry I really wasn't hungry and chewing is gonna hurt ten times as much as talking does."

He then truly realized how much she was giving for him. Not only was it a pain to drive with her injured hand but talking to him, laughing, it all must have hurt her massively. The realization sunk in as she started the car once more.

"We're almost there, just a few hours. Okay?"

"Great. Can't wait to get home," he snorted. Wolfie noted the slight sarcasm in the comment. "So kid, why did ya come back alone? I thought you said you'd be coming with back-up."

"Well I was planning on coming sooner with the whole team but everyone 'sept Jean, Storm, and the Professor were gone. So I was hoping to have Jean and Storm come with me but then the Professor said Magneto was doing everything for a 'good reason'. So I stayed at the school to get some rest. And well I… I dreamt that I came for you in the morning and it was too late. You were dead. And Magneto and his goons were gone. I was so scared that we would be too late for real so I came on my own."

"Oh," was his only answer. _Poor kid's so worried 'bout me she's put herself in danger without thinking. Now Creed's gonna come looking fer her and when he finds out she ain't a link ta Weapon X, he's not gonna be needing her alive anymore. Kid's put herself in more danger than she bargained for._

"What? Do you think I should have waited 'till the team got back?"

"Huh? No, I'm glad you came. If you hadn't I would have been dead meat back there. I would have had to fight Creed and Deathstrike."

She nodded and continued driving, letting the music of the radio calm her edgy nerves. She looked at him every once in a while. He nursed his beer as he looked out his rolled down window, letting the several scents of the streets and houses invade his nose.

A while later Agatha began to fidget as she ran the same question over and over her head.

"Logan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid."

"Was the Professor right? I mean he didn't smell like he was lying but he could have been wrong, right?"

He thought of what to say and after a short while he said, "Don't know kid. There's a chance Chuck was right. Why else would the poison have been temporary? But lookin' at you and me I'm pretty sure Deathstrike didn't have our best interests in mind."

That made Agatha smile a bit but it quickly vanished when Logan began coughing roughly.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Argh! I don't… damn it!"

He tried applying pressure to the bloody cloth around his chest. Wolfie turned the wheel and was going to pull over when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't! Just get us back home. We both need to get to the med-lab, so drive!" he said. She swallowed and stepped on the gas.

_Oh damn it, he looks terrible. He's gotta be in so much pain! What the heck happened? Aren't his powers are supposed to be fighting off the chips? But it looks like he's just getting worse!_

She ignored speed limits and at points stoplights. He had his eyes shut tight and his right hand pressing over his heart. He was coughing up blood and after each cough came an expletive.

"How damn far is the stupid mansion?" he snapped.

"We're almost there. Just try and relax," she said trying to sooth him. He growled at her.

He began to shiver uncontrollably and Agatha turned up the heat. She rolled up his window and put a hand to his forehead. His skin burned and she began to shake him to try to keep him awake.

"Logan you have to hold on. Okay. Just keep talking to me and we'll be home soon."

He nodded closing his eyes again.

"I…I was planin'… on takin'… you and the rest o' the kids in yer… self defense class… ta Canada fer a….*cough* damn it…a field-trip."

"That's a great idea! I'm sure Jean and Beast wouldn't mind and they could convince the professor. What else?"

"Can't… hurts," he muttered between coughs.

"I know, but you just have to hold on. Please."

"Kay. Ask," he commanded.

"Okay, um, what's your favorite type of motorcycle?"

"Harl…*cough*shit… Harley."

"Right, stupid question. And what kind of music do you like?"

"Never paid much…" he said very drowsily. Agatha couldn't understand the end of it.

"Logan?" she asked when he was silent for a while.

"*cough* sorry."

"It's okay. Now how what about the music again?"

"Don't pay much attention to it. *cough, cough*"

Agatha continued to speak to him but he couldn't hear her anymore.

_This hurts more than getting' punched by The Hulk! Flamin' hell! I'm sorry darlin' but I can't stay awake much longer._

"Logan? Logan, please stay awake! Please don't leave me!" she said shaking him getting very nervous. But it was no use he was out cold.

His body shivered even harder and his limp hand came off from his chest. When she stopped the car at a light she managed to find a blanket under the back seats and she pulled it over him.

"Come on, come on! I gotta get home!" She sped through the streets as a vast array of honking and yelling followed her trail.

She finally got to the mansion gates. She stopped the car leaving it on so Logan would still be warm, and she ran into the mansion.

"Jean! Jean, get down here!" She got a telepathic answer.

"_Yes Agatha? What is it?"_

"_I need you to come down here and get Logan inside. I snuck out to help him and now he's hurt real bad."_

"_What? Agatha you could have gotten yourself killed!"_

"_Yeah I know but right now Logan's the one you should be worried about. He can't heal because of some nano chips and I can't carry him into the lab without making his injuries worse."_

"_Right. I'll be down in a second."_

Agatha ran back outside to see how Logan was holding up. His temperature was rising and he continued to shiver. She then took off the blanket and shirt rag to inspect the wound.

"Oh, yuck. That doesn't look good," she said as she saw the puss and blood oozing out of the wounds. She could see a green substance on the edges of the wounds that didn't look like puss, and assumed that it was the nano-chips. Agatha looked towards the mansion and saw Jean run out in her night robe.

"Oh my god! Agatha, are you alright? Your face and hand!" she said as she ran towards the Jeep.

"Don't worry about me Jean. I'm fine, Logan isn't."

Jean looked into the car and gasped. His costume, or what had been left of it, was in tatters.

"Oh dear god, you were right. This is very bad. I'll get him to the med-lab. Can you park his Jeep and then immediately go to the lab so I can look at you too."

Agatha nodded and got into the car while Jean telekinetically took Logan inside. She parked in Logan's favorite spot put on her shoes and slowly walked to the lab.

_Now that I'm not too busy freaking out about Logan I really notice how much my face hurts. And I won't be using my left hand for too many things for a while, _she thought wincing with each step.

She slowly walked into the med-lab to see Logan hooked up to many machines. She knew that if her were conscious he would be ticked and a little freaked.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Stabilized. He's not going to get worse… for now. But getting better is going to be a difficult task without Henry, and I have no idea when they will be back."

Agatha sighed and sat on a stool next to him. She looked at him sadly. Agatha could see the 5 holes perfectly on his bare chest. Yuriko's claws had gone cleanly through him. She could see the bed through the holes. It was disgusting and it angered her. She looked at his perfect skin remembering where Deathstrike had gutted him earlier. The wound had completely healed and now there was nothing more than a few blood stains where it had been.

"What exactly happened Agatha?"

Agatha looked back at Jean and told her everything.

"I went out to find Logan on my own, knowing that you would try to stop me if you knew. I got there and fought with Lady Deathstrike, hence my cuts. I was all out of energy and she was going to kill me when all of a sudden Sabretooth stopped her and saved my life. I know it's hard to believe but it happened. I managed to get Logan to the Jeep and drive home. He seemed to be fine up until we were really close and he began to be in extreme pain. And then we got here." Her eyes burned with the warning of tears.

"I tried to save him, but I could barely save myself. If it weren't for Sabretooth I would have been dead by now and Logan too." The tears flowed down her face and stung when they hit the cuts.

"Hey it's alright. You did great. If it weren't for you he would still be out there. You did save him. By bringing him home now he's going to be just fine. We should just let him rest and he'll be back to his grouchy self in no time. But for now let's just worry about getting you all healed up."

"Right," said Agatha wiping away her tears, careful not to hit the cuts. She got up and sat on the bed next to Logan's while Jean looked at her hand and the cuts on her face.

"So you can't morph into your werewolf form and heal this?"

"Nope. I don't have the energy. My werewolf powers, like my mutant ones, run on physical energy. If I burn it out then I can't use them. Once I get some sleep I'll be able to though."

Jean nodded. _I never knew her werewolf powers and her mutant ones were connected. It just goes to show how little we really know about her powers. I would hardly find it strange if she began developing new ones._

"Alright then, I'll let you get some rest but before that I'm going to do my best to clean your cuts a bit, and properly bandage your hand. Then I want you to stay in the med-lab for tonight."

"Yeah sure Jean. I wouldn't have left anyway. I want to keep Logan some company in case he wakes up and all. You know how he hates medical rooms."

Jean smiled at the compassion that Agatha had for Logan, and then began to work with her hand. Jean had been able to numb it so that Agatha wouldn't feel the sting of the disinfectant. She wasn't as fortunate when it came to her face. She winced and growled a couple of times, but it was over soon and Jean left Agatha and Logan alone in the med-lab.

The lights were out but Agatha's werewolf senses still worked on some level, so even though she couldn't transform her hearing, sense of smell and vision were all still heightened and she could see just fine. Logan looked to be even more tranquil than he had in the car.

_It's probably the scent of home,_ she gladly thought, but a less enjoyable thought crept into her mind. _Or maybe is just Jean's scent that's calming his nerves,_ she thought with a twinge of jealousy.

"Wish I could relax ya Wolvie," she told him sadly. She sighed and lay down. "Night. Hopefully tomorrow things'll be better."

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jean walked quietly back to her room. She then closed the door and telepathically called Xavier.

"_Charles, I'm sorry to wake you but it's urgent."_

"_Yes Jean, what is it?"_

"_It's Logan…"_

"_Jean, please trust me. It's bad enough Wolfie doubts me."_

"_It's not that Charles. He's back. Agatha brought him back."_

"_She did what!"_

"_Don't be upset with her. She was only doing what she thought was right. You can't blame her. He's the closest thing she has to family here. But that's not the urgency of the matter. He's dying Professor."_

"_Oh no."_

"_He's got some sort of nano-chip in his blood stream preventing him from healing the injuries. I don't have enough medical experience to remove them and extracting them telekinetically is too dangerous. You need to have Scott bring Hank back. He's Logan's only chance."_

"_Yes. Not only Logan, but all mutant kind depends on Henry's ability to save Wolverine. I'll call them right away."_

Jean waited patiently for the Professor's news. Soon he spoke with her again.

"_They will be here in an hour. Do you think you can keep Logan stable until then?"_

"_Yes of course. I'll get right on it."_

She then swiftly walked back to the med-lab to check up on her patients.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Cyclops and Beast were having a hard time getting all of the students back on the jets. They had sent Nightcrawler to find any students who weren't already with the group. And Emma and Psylocke were telepathically searching for them. When all the students had finally found a seat on the large X-Jets, and all the wondering questions dismissed they stared the flight back home.

"How long do you think he has left, Hank?" whispered Scott so that the students wouldn't hear him.

"I'm not sure Scott. Charles did know much and neither did Jean. I hope we make it in time to spare, but we won't know until we get there."

Cyclops swallowed hard as they continued the flight in silence. Suddenly Jubilee stood up and leaned over Beast's seat.

"Beast everyone wants to know why we have to go back."

"Jubilee, as I said before, I am needed back at the mansion and because of the urgency of the matter we don't have time to waste."

"Yeah but why do we all have to come back?"

"We were practically done and I'm pretty sure Moira appreciated the early dismissal with all of the trouble you and your friends caused," said Cyclops.

"Aw come on we were just having some fun," said Jubilee, as she slumped back down on her seat and muttered, "Little fireworks never hurt anyone."

"Yeah they did. Ya practically scorched mah back!" said Sam.

"Oh whatever you big baby," she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Plus what could be so important that Hank's gotta come back so darn fast," she muttered to herself.

"It's Logan," sighed Beast, hopping it would get them to be quiet.

Kitty and Jubilee's mouths dropped. _Oh no. If Logan needs Beast's help then it must be bad,_ thought Kitty.

"What!" yelled Jubilee, as she jumped out of her seat.

"He's badly wounded and if I don't go to help him he will die."

"Oh crud. That's not good." Jubilee couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait a sec. I thought the all mighty Wolverine couldn't be killed," Kennidon sarcastically commented. Jubilee smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh, shut-up Kenny! Wolvie can die. It's just really, really hard to do it!" she angrily yelled at him.

"Jubbes calm down gurl," said Rouge with her southern twang. "Wolvie's mah friend too, and ahm worried about him but takin' yer anger out on Kennidon isn't gonna help him."

"Yeah I know," she said. "I'm sorry Kenny." She leaned closer to him. "But if you ever make a crack about Wolvie's powers, I swear I'll make sure you see the fourth of July real close up!" she whispered menacingly in his ear. She sat back down.

The rest of the plane ride home was calm, but there was a nervous chatter and rumors that began spreading about the health of Wolverine.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

When they arrived at the mansion Kitty, Jubilee and Beast were the first off of the jet. They ran to the med-lab and saw their wounded friends.

"Oh my god! Agatha! Look at her. She's almost as bad as Logan is," said Kitty.

"Hank, you're just in time. The chips just duplicated and I can't keep him stable," said Jean.

"Oh my stars and garters. Duplication? These chips are quite intriguing." Then he turned to face the two teens. "I'm going to need you two to leave. You can come back when the operation is over. Don't worry you will be the first to know alright. Now go get some sleep it looks like you need it."

They both nodded and walked back to their room, knowing there would be an empty bed.

Hank went over to Logan and checked the monitors.

"He seems to be stable Jean."

"Just a few seconds ago his heart was racing. I guess his healing factor kicked in again." Jean walked up to Hank and gave him a small sample of blood. "Here, it's Logan's. You should look at the chips in there."

"Right."

They walked up to the microscope and Beast set up the slide so that he was able to see the nano-chips.

"Amazing. They are like nothing I have ever seen before. But what is even more amazing is Logan's very own healing factor. It's fighting the invading nano-chips tooth and nail. I never knew the extent of his powers were this great. It's practically miraculous."

"What is fur ball?"

Jean and Hank turned to see Logan resting on his elbows looking at them. Hank was amazed once more.

"And now you are awake as if nothing were wrong. This is stupendous."

Logan smirked and then a look of confusion crossed his face. "The kid told me you were with Cyke on Muir Island. What are ya doin' here?"

"The Professor called me to come back so that I may extract the chips in your system."

"Chuck," Logan muttered to himself. _That's right him and Maggs need me alive… for now._ He turned his head towards Agatha and saw her bleeding and bruised. He hadn't realized the extent of the damage before. It made his blood boil.

"Don't worry Logan. Once she gets some rest she'll be able to heal those nasty cuts."

"Yeah I know Jeannie I just wish she hadn't gotten them tryin' ta save me."

Beast walked up to him and said, "We should get started removing the chips as soon as possible. Logan, if you don't mind, I'm going to use this anesthetic."

Logan yawned.

"Don't think there'll be much need," he said yawning once more as he lay back down. "All this talkin' has worn me out. I'll be out cold in no time," he finished, closing his eyes.

Soon enough he began to softly snore. Jean suddenly heard the rip of clothing and she looked up, just in time to see Agatha finish morphing into a werewolf. Jean checked her mind and noticed that she was still unconscious.

"Amazing," she said.

"What?" asked Hank turning to see what Jean was looking at. "Is she awake?"

"No. she's in deep sleep. Apparently her body has a healing factor of its own. When she's hurt and burned out of energy her body makes her tired so that it can heal in her sleep."

Beast nodded and then turned back to Logan.

"Let's begin," he said injecting the anesthetic into Logan's arm.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike walked into the base empty handed. Magneto didn't need to figure out why. The way Yuriko looked at Sabretooth was enough to tell him there was a traitor among them.

"What did you do?" he asked as he threw a pipe towards Sabretooth, pinning him against the wall. Sabretooth clutched the pipe trying to pull it off his throat to no avail.

"He let them go free," answered Deathstrike angrily.

"Why?"

"It was an accident. I mistook her for someone else. It won't happen again. Plus Deathstrike over there isn't as perfect as she's givin' off. She used the chips on him," he said through clenched teeth.

Magneto turned to face her, his eyes blazing with anger. "What?"

"I thought we were going to bring him back and that you would take them out! I wasn't planning on Creed to spare their worthless lives!"

"You idiots! You'd better hope Charles can save him or I'll dispose of the both of you," he said dismissing Deathstrike.

When she was gone he turned to face Sabretooth once more.

"Did you think that by letting him go you wouldn't have to go through the procedure? If Wolverine dies, then I'll make sure you don't survive it."

He then left and the bar dropped to the ground. He growled as he was left alone with his thoughts. _I've got to find her before Magneto gets Wolverine back. She's the only link left. I wonder how much old Logan has found out from her._ He paced around the room planning his revenge on the scientists from his past.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan awoke with vague remnants of pain in his chest. He felt someone squeezing his hand. He forced his eyes open and quickly blinked away the blur caused by the light. Then he saw that it was Agatha who was holding his hand.

"Logan! I'm so glad you're awake," she said hugging him as he sat up.

"Yeah. Me too, kid. Now lay off," he said, hoping she would stop squeezing him that hard, as he was still sore.

She got off of him and said, "Sorry."

"You all healed up?" he asked

"Yeah I woke up and I was all better. I guess I sleep morph."

Her comment made him laugh and Agatha smiled. Suddenly Jean walked in and his attention darted to her. Agatha turned to face her with the realest fake smile that only she could muster.

"Hey darlin'," he said smoothly.

"Hello Logan. It's good to see you're all better."

"Thanks Jeannie."

Agatha mentally frowned. _Ugh. What about me? I stayed by your side from the second I woke up, while she went to sleep in her nice bed with Cyke!_ She complained.

"Well I suggest that you both go get something to eat. I know two girls who are desperate to see you."

Logan grunted and got off the bed walking to the doorway.

"Seya latter red," he called behind him.

Jean smiled and said, "I wonder which one of us he meant."

"Probably you," muttered Agatha.

"What was that?"

"Uh, I said yeah me too."

Jean looked at her questioningly. "Agatha do you want to talk about something?"

"No Jean. Just stay out of my head," she said walking away.

She had first thought of going outside to relax but then she had realized how hungry she really was. So she went to the cafeteria. She grabbed two bacon burgers, fries and a cherry coke, and then proceeded to sit at her usual table. Jubilee and Kitty saw her and quickly ran up to embrace her in friendly hugs.

"Oh, guys! You couldn't wait until I got my stuff on the table! I almost dropped my coke!"

"Woops," said Jubilee giggling as she and Kitty let go of her.

They all sat down and she was greeted with fond hellos and hugs from her friends Kennidon and Marrow. They all watched as she wolfed down the burgers and fries at an impossible speed. She finished in a matter of minutes and was now sipping her coke.

"You sure you didn't want a regular breakfast?" asked Kenny pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate, a bit disgusted at her eating habits.

"No way! I'm starving," she said

"So are you and Logan okay?" asked Jubilee.

"Yeah we're fine. He's already gotten back to his usual habits," she said thinking about Jean.

"Oh you mean the whole macho loner stuff?"

"What? Oh yeah, that." Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other confused.

"Well next time, come with us and let Wolvie be all lonesome," said Jubilee. "You'll have much more fun."

Agatha slightly laughed and said, "Yeah but I bet I wouldn't be able to fight Deathstrike and Sabretooth if I went with you guys."

"You fought Sabretooth and lived!" asked Kenny.

"No, I fought him and died," she said sarcastically making everyone, except Kenny, laugh.

"We all knew you had fought Deathstrike cuz of the cuts and stuff, but we never thought you would have dished it out with Creed," said Marrow.

"Did Logan save you?" asked Kenny. Jubilee punched him in the shoulder.

"There you go asking stupid questions again! Of course he saved her!"

"Actually I saved him." Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. "I was going to find him and I ran into Sabe. I almost won too but Deathstrike kicked me in the head and knocked me out."

"Oh what a looser," said Jubilee fizzing with jitters to hear the entire story.

"Yeah. But that's not all. Magneto, Mystique and Juggernaut were there too! And before we ran into them some crazy ninjas after us that blew up the car!"

"Wow!" they all said in unison.

"You totally have to tell us everything. Kenny, go find Sam and then meet us in the room," said Jubilee.

"What! No fair, I want to hear the story too!"

"Oh quit yer whining and go get Sam. We'll clue you in when you get there."

"Fine!" he said as he walked away angrily.

Then they went on acting like regular teens, with no worries.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan left his room. He had changed out of his costume and into a pair of jeans and maroon flannel shirt. Then he walked up to Xavier's office. He was frustrated and wanted answers. He was angry that the Professor had set him up, but what really yanked on his chain was that he had lied to Wolfie and the whole team as if it were nothing. Pretending that Logan's life meant anything to him bothered Logan. _Bucked-head kidnapping me for a good reason. Yeah right! That garbage won't work on me. _

He slammed the door open and stormed in.

"Chuck! You've got a lot to answer for!" he roared as he approached the desk.

The Professor stayed calm and carefully placed his hands on the desk in front of him. Logan stood only a few feet away.

"Logan, please relax. I know you're angry but I can explain."

"Sure ya can Chuck."

The Professor continued ignoring Logan's comment. "You have to understand that everything I am doing is for the best."

Logan slammed his fists into the desk, denting the perfect oak.

"Don't give me that crap! If you didn't want me around to be a bad influence fer the kids then you should have just said so. If this really is the right thing then why keep me in the dark. Why did you set me up?" he asked angrily.

"You wouldn't have understood."

"No Chuck, you don't understand. It's bad enough you tried to get rid of me but you also got Wolfie in danger."

"I told her not to go. I knew she would be in danger."

"You obviously don't know anything about her. She cares about what happens to me."

"I know that."

"You sure fooled me, and in no way did you take the necessary precautions. She sneaked by you twice!"

"You were the one who let her go with you. You could have very easily told her not to come."

"Weapon X is the last damn place I want to go alone. She knows that, and you should have too. She came along because she cared."

"I understand that she could have died but so did she. She knew the risks, yet she still chose to accompany you."

"But she doesn't know the risk Sabretooth poses for her. You did."

"As did you Logan," countered the Professor.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was there! You knew that and now Sabretooth thinks she's from Weapon X. He's coming for her and when he finds out she aint he's going to kill her. She'll never be safe again. All because you didn't trust me."

"Logan I…"

"Don't. You want to get rid of me fine. But if I find out you got her killed I'll come back and you'll be breathin' through a few new wholes in yer neck!" he threatened.

Then he then left the room and walked down the hall. The Professor sighed.

"_Jean I need you to stop Logan."_

"_What? Why? What's going on Charles?"_

"_He's trying to leave. You have to make sure he doesn't. Or I will have to in a less appropriate manner."_

"_Alright."_

She walked to the garage door and saw Logan coming down the steps towards it. He walked past her even though she put her hands in his way.

"Outta my way red."

"Logan, please. You have to trust Charles."

He stopped and turned around.

"Trust him? He doesn't trust me," he said angrily.

"He's doing what's best. It's difficult to understand but…"

"So he tells you why he set me up, and neither of you have the guts to tell me. That's just flamin' great."

"Please Logan, just have some faith."

"Save it Jean," he said as he walked to the door opening it. But he didn't cross to the garage. The second he let go of the door handle he fell to the floor unconscious.

"_Did you really have to shut his mind down like that?"_

"_Jean, he gave me no choice. You know we can't let him leave."_

"_You could have told him the truth! He would risk his life for the X-Men any day. You know that."_

"_Yes but you know he wouldn't have reacted well if we told him the truth. Isn't that why you haven't told him yet?"_

"_I know but…"_

"_Jean I need to know that you trust me."_

"_I trust you, but Logan probably never will."_

Jean sighed as she felt the Professor end their link. She then walked up to Logan and telekinetically took him up to his room.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha walked around the mansion looking for Wolverine. She had asked several people but no one had seen him. _Typical of Logan to stay out of sight from everyone. He didn't even come to see Kitty and Jubbes. _She walked into the kitchen and found it surprisingly empty. _Not here either. And he wasn't in the danger room. Where could he be? If that jerk left without telling me I'm gonna… Oh my god! What if he did leave? That idiot's going to get himself killed!_

Agatha ran to the garage hoping to catch him before leaving. She was relieved to see his Jeep where she had parked it. His Harley was also untouched. She then walked back to the kitchen and sat on one of the cabinets. _I would have thought that he would be getting back to his old habits by now. I haven't checked his room but I doubt he's there. It wouldn't hurt to look though. _

She jumped off the cabinet and quickly walked to his room. The door was closed as usual. She knocked a few times but there was no answer. So she opened the door to find him asleep over the covers. What she found strange was that he was still wearing his boots and he had new clothes on.

_Strange, guess he must have been really tired, but god knows what made him so exhausted, all he did was sleep, _she thought as she closed the blinds and walked out.

"Agatha?"

She spun around and saw him sitting up on the bed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oops. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, it's fine," he said standing up remembering how Xavier had stopped him from leaving. It made him angry but he would have some words with Charles later. "What are ya doin' here. Thought you'd be with yer friends."

"Well I was up until a few minutes ago. I told them the whole adventure we had."

Logan smirked. "I bet Jubilee and Marrow loved that."

"Yeah they were pretty amazed. Especially when I told them that Sabretooth saved us."

"Yeah I bet." He then walked over to his bathroom and pulled out a cigar from the cabinet. "So what did you come up here for?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to walk around the woods near the campus. Like we used to. But if you don't want to then it's fine."

"Hey, I'd love to kid. The fresh air will do me good," he said walking over to the door and grabbing his cowboy hat.

She grabbed his jacket from the chair and said "Here, I left it for you."

"Thanks," he said slipping it on. Then they walked outside.

It was warm weather for it to be late September, unlike in Canada. Agatha was in a light tee-shirt and some jeans. She didn't understand how Logan could walk around with that heavy jacket all the time. They walked through the woods around campus silently while Logan puffed his cigar to life. They enjoyed listening to the many sounds of the forest. The various smells lingered in their noses. They were clean and calming.

Agatha and Logan had walked this trail a lot. It was their time to be free of a world full of people who didn't understand; their place to really feel at home. Sometimes Agatha would observe Logan; he was always so caught up with his surroundings he didn't notice. Many times she noticed the several similarities between them. But this time she noticed that he was focusing, not relaxed like he usually was. _He's been acting strange since we got back in the car after Sabe saved us. Something is seriously bugging him, and I'm going to find out what it is._

"Hey Logan are you okay? I mean you've been acting weird since we got back."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Liar," she accused. He looked at her. "I can smell it. Remember? Look I don't need hyper senses to know that something's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"Doubt it," he replied looking away.

"Aw come on Wolvie. Give me a chance," she said grabbing on to his arm.

He sighed and stopped. "Fine." He pulled out his cigar and blew a cloud of smoke. "I never thought I would have to go back there. That's why I let you come along without thinking it through."

Agatha frowned and her hands balled into tight fists.

"You're saying you wouldn't have let me go if it were any other place."

He looked back at her and she glared at him angrily.

"You probably wouldn't have asked to come."

"Don't kid yourself! You know I would have."

"Right. Even so I would have thought it through. If I thought you could handle it then I might have let ya come."

"So what made this place so different?" she asked angrily.

He closed his eyes and put his cigar back in his mouth.

"Like I said, I never wanted to go back. What they made me; the monster they created, it scares me. I thought I put it behind me. I thought I could face it. But I was wrong. Being back there, even if it was abandoned, it reopened old wounds," he told her. It was the truth, being back there was not the best thing in the world but with so much happening it didn't affect him as much as he thought it would. He was really just worried about Sabretooth.

"I know that you must be spooked, but I also know that you can't give up," Agatha said, looking into the forest ahead, her hands once again fists.

"Huh?"

"Your tags are all you have left right. The only link to your past. Well you can't give up hope. Even if it means going back there. Running away from it is exactly what they want. Even if you've changed since then you deserve to know who you were and what they did." She looked at him. "And then teach them what it really means to mess with the Wolverine," she said smiling.

He smirked.

"Alright. I won't ditch my past. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"No matter what happens, you'll trust me," he said thinking about Charles and Sabretooth.

She smiled and said, "Always. There's no question about it. Hell I'll even go with ya if you like."

"Yeah."

Then they began walking back to the mansion.

When they reached the courtyard Logan stopped and said, "I'm going to go inside to get myself a beer."

"Kay. I think I'll stay here a while longer. Just do some thinking."

"Okay. But be careful."

"Sure thing," she said turning around and waving him off.

He smirked and continued to walk across the campus. He walked inside and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out a beer from the hidden back in the refrigerator. He opened it with the twist of his wrist and slugged down the entire bottle. Then he pulled out another one. He sipped this new bottle slowly as he walked through the halls of the school, trying to save everything to his memories.

_I'll have to leave real soon. I can't trust Chuck anymore, and I don't think I can stand living in the same place as him. He might keep setting me up, and if he does he'll be risking everyone else's lives. As soon as I clear the kid from Sabretooth's radar, I've got to get out of here. _His future plans were interrupted when he bumped into Jubilee.

"Hey! Watch it buster!" she yelled turning around to face him.

"Who do you think yer talkin to Jubbes?"

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry!" she said poking his chest.

He rolled his eyes and snorted at her and she backed away smiling.

"So what are you guys up to?" he said looking at the group of kids behind her.

"We were looking for you and Agatha. We were wondering if you wanted to play some B-ball with us?" she said sliding down her shades. "You, me and Aggs could be on a team against them." She pointed behind her.

"What!" they all said in unison.

Logan chuckled. "Alright. You decide the rules and teams. I'll go get her." He walked away listening to the arguing group of friends.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha sat calmly on a tree branch. It was her special branch where she went to think and relax. Only she and Logan knew exactly which tree it was. She was leaning on the tree as she lay on its branch.

_He's still not telling me everything. Something else is bugging him. Maybe it's because Sabe saved us. But it can't just be that. I bet he knows why. Why won't he tell me? _She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her hands behind her head.

Slowly she drifted into a comfortable sleep. She didn't notice the man who climbed up the back of the tree, until his clawed hand came over her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she looked into Sabretooth's bloodthirsty eyes. Her scream was muffled by his grizzly hand.

"Quiet little pup. Now you and me are going to find some Weapon X goons."

She mumbled something, but then Sabretooth pulled a cloth over her mouth. She slipped into his arms unconscious. He slid down to the floor and slung Wolfie over his shoulder. He walked over to his motorcycle. He tied her legs to the motorcycle and her waits to his own. He put a helmet on her head and drove off.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**Well there you have it :D Tell me what you think? Chapter 7 will take a while longer to get up since I actually have to write half of it :P so either that is next or Naruto. But I won't put up chapter 2 of Naruto until The. Curry. of. Life. 16 reads all of my one piece fanfiction (this is the only way I'll get her to read it :P ) so everyone pm her and tell her to finish reading my one piece fic so that I can put up Naruto :D R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the unbearably long wait. Here is Chapter 7. Things are about to get real interesting :D enjoy.**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis Chapter 7:

Logan jogged out to Agatha's tree. He stood surprised momentarily when he didn't find her. He climbed up and sniffed several times. Agatha's scent was strong. Sabretooth's lingered in the mix. The stench of toxins and motor oil burned his nose as he climbed down.

"Damn! He took her!" he growled to himself.

He ran back inside and headed towards the garage.

"Hey Logan! Did you find her?" called Jubilee as she and the rest of the crew ran up to him.

"No."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Can we come?"

"No," he said sternly.

Then he went to the garage and jumped onto his Harley. The engine rumbled to life. He sped out of the garage and onto the road following the stench of his enemy.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha awoke. The dank room seemed to be spinning and she had a strange taste in her mouth. She sat up and quickly put a hand to her head as her disorientation grew. Her head pounded and her senses were out of control. _Ugh, my head is killing me._ She took several deep breaths and slightly shook her head. Soon her vision cleared and she saw Sabretooth looming over her. She quickly scooted back and he smirked.

"Real nice job Sabe... So tell me, what drug did you use to keep me out of it so well that I wouldn't morph and heal up?" she asked standing up hoping he couldn't hear the fear in her voice. She looked around the large room. The wooden walls were decorated with only dust. The only light were a few light beams on the roof. She assumed they were in some sort of cabin.

"Chloroform actually. And it's not what I used, it's how much. But you still came out of it real quick," he said snickering.

She growled at him and began to focus on her werewolf transformation; her fangs becoming a little larger and sharper and her nails becoming claw like.

"Feisty little wolf. But I didn't drag yer carcass all the way out here ta kill ya, at first. You're here for answers." He walked towards her and she slightly stepped back. "Now don't be scared. Tell me where those scientists from Weapon X are hidin' and I promise to kill ya quick and clean," he chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she growled.

He bared his fangs and stepped forward slapping her. She winced as she fell to her knees. He kneeled down and looked at the top of her head.

"Don't play games with me, kid."

"I wasn't playing!" she said lunging forward fist first. Her fist collided with Sabretooth's nose, shattering it.

"Argh! Damned wolf! Broke my nose!" One hand went over his bleeding nose, the other around her neck. He lifted her up and drew her closer to him. She tried to pull free but his grip was too strong, and her features went back to normal as her concentration diminished because of the lack of oxygen. "Now then girly, I think you'd better answer me 'fore I really get mad," he snarled.

"Your…breath…stinks," she spat at him through his choking grasp.

"Talk or I break yer neck!"

"I… don't… don't know… what yer… talkin' bout," she muttered, terrified for her life.

"Stubborn little cuss aint ya!" He tightened his grip on her neck.

Suddenly a motorcycle burst through the wall behind it. Logan jumped off his bike and landed, claws extended.

"Get yer filthy claws off a her Creed!"

Sabretooth chuckled deeply. "And if I don't, runt?"

"I'll make ya wish ya had!" He prepared to lunge but the wall across from Logan burst into a million splinters as a magnetic pulse went through the air. In its place stood Magneto and the others that had been in the base.

Magneto glared angrily at Sabretooth.

"Sabretooth! What do you think you're doing?"

Sabretooth dropped Agatha angrily and she scooted to Logan's side coughing. He sheathed the claws on his hand closest to her, so she wouldn't get hurt, but kept the hand in a fist as he eyed Magneto warily.

Then the X-Men came into the musty room through the roof. Storm, Jean, and Angel helping the team get down to the floor safely.

"Wolverine! What is going on?" asked the Professor.

"Look Chuck this wasn't my idea," answered Wolverine.

"Sabretooth dragged me here, for some stupid Weapon X garbage," said Agatha.

"That's because you're a link to them!" snarled Sabretooth. "I'm gonna get my claws on those bastards before…"

"She isn't a link Creed!" said Logan interrupting him.

"Somethin' wrong with yer nose runt? She smells…"

"Like us, like you. I know, but it's not because of Weapon X."

"What?" he snarled.

The Professor continued where Logan had left off. "You and Agatha are distant blood relatives. But your DNA is so similar that you could very well be siblings if not for the impossible age difference. Your age Sabretooth is a mystery but you've been around for a while. Perhaps almost a century, while Agatha is only 16."

"It's hard to believe Creed, but you two are related," said Logan.

Sabretooth was speechless; his eyes wide and jaw slack. Agatha was no better off.

"You knew?" she asked Wolverine when she finally forced herself to speak, facing him.

"Yes," he said without looking at her

"And you didn't tell me! Logan how could you keep something like that from me?"

"I- I'm sorry kid. I thought you would be safer if you didn't know, but I was wrong. Not knowing really put you in danger. I should have told you."

"Damn right! How can I trust you if you keep things like that from me?" she said angrily.

Logan snorted and looked at the Professor. "Someone else should learn the same fact."

Agatha looked at him confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ask Chuck."

Agatha and the rest of the X-Men turned to face him.

"What does he mean Charles?" asked Ororo.

"He means that I've been working with Erik." All of the X-Men were shocked, except Jean and Logan who already knew of his dealings with Magneto. "I know that you are confused, but it would be best if we discussed this back at the mansion. Erik can you get to the mansion on your own or will you be coming with us?"

"I am perfectly capable of going on my own. The rest of you head back to the base," he told his team. Then he turned on his heels and left.

The rest of them west outside. Sabretooth went to his motorcycle, and Logan looked back at Agatha. She was still upset with him for hiding something so important from her. She looked away. He felt a bit guilty but decided not to linger on it as he went to his motorcycle. The rest of the team went to the jet. Agatha frowned. She knew she really couldn't blame Logan, since he was only trying to protect her, but it still hurt her to know that he kept secrets from her, especially about her own past. At the same time she was curious as to know what else Logan had found out about her, things she might not even know. She walked up to him.

"Hey… um… Mind if I go with you?" she asked a little embarrassed.

Logan looked back at her a little surprised but smiled a bit and said, "No."

"Agatha what are you doing?" asked Cyclops.

_Ugh not again. Why is he always sticking his nose in my business? _

"I want to go to with Logan. I like fresh air rather than jet plane air."

"Look I know he lets you drive his Jeep, and you're close, but the way he drives that bike I don't think it's safe for you to go."

"I'm tired of people making my decisions for me because they worry about my safety! Logan isn't going to do anything that's going to hurt me, and besides you have to let me make my own mistakes."

"I understand that, but I'm not willing to put your life on the line when you can easily get on the jet."

"Ugh fine!" she said throwing her hands in the air and walking back.

But Logan took off his helmet and plopped it on her head stopping her.

"She's wearing a helmet slim. She'll be fine."

Scott scowled at Logan but turned and walked into the jet closing the hatch.

"Thanks Wolvie."

"Don't mention it."

Sabretooth had just left, leaving a trail of smoke and dust in his wake. Agatha watched him drive off as she placed the helmet properly on her head. Logan lit a cigar and started the bike. She sat behind him and put her arms around his waist. She could feel color rushing to her face as she slightly felt his abdominals.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she said putting her chin on his shoulder.

She could feel his tense muscles and she saw his clenched jaw. She heard the roaring of the engine as the Harley sped towards the mansion. The wind whipped through their hair making it thrash wildly.

"Logan."

"Yeah?" he said gruffly.

"Are you mad at Sabretooth?" she had really wanted to ask how he'd discovered that she and Sabretooth were related when even she wasn't aware, but better to let him vent out his anger first than to have it explode on them later.

"No. Not really. He was just trying to get to those bastards. I don't blame him. When we first met I smelled him on you, or that's what I thought. But thinking that Creed didn't have any family, I took you back to the mansion to find out why you smelled like him. Then when we fought in the danger-room for the first time on a full moon and you turned into a werewolf I really thought you were his clone. I asked Chuck and after runnin a couple'a tests he told me you were related. It was my decision not to tell you. I shouldn't have hidden it from you."

She nodded. _Wow, over a year ago and I didn't even realize it. And Logan got this close to me, were like best friends and I'm his worst enemies sister-relative thing. I would have for sure thought he would hate me. _

"So you're not mad at Sabretooth, but you're still mad. Is it because of the Professor?"

He stopped the bike at a stoplight, grabbed his cigar and exhaled a long cloud of smoke.

"Yeah. He set me up, and because of that you almost got killed."

The light turned green, he put the cigar back in his mouth and drove off. The rest of the voyage was in silence.

Agatha felt cold fear creep into her heart as they reached the gates to the institute. Logan drove into the mansion's garage. He parked and got off. Agatha did the same and took off the helmet.

"So where do I put this?" she asked tossing the helmet up and down.

"Just drop it on the bike. I'll take it up to my room later."

"Kay." She dropped it on the seat.

They walked to the mission room. The Professor, Magneto, Jean, Scott, Beast, Storm, Emma, and Sabretooth waited for them to enter. Logan sat in the only chair left in the room and Agatha sat on the floor in front of him. Sabretooth stood behind them leaning on the wall.

"Alright Chuck spill it. Why'd ya set me up? What is it I won't understand?"

"The government has come up with a way to eliminate mutants. It is a virus that they have developed. It will kill a mutant in a matter of hours. All mutant kind will be eliminated in a few days, maybe weeks. Thanks to Henry's research on the virus we know that the only mutants to survive this virus are ones with a healing factor."

"Meaning me and Creed," muttered Logan.

"Precisely."

"Wait a sec. I've got healing powers too. I can heal it off by morphing."

"Yes but you can't stay in werewolf form forever. Even if you do turn in your sleep you would eventually run out of energy and not be able to heal. That is not counting on the fact that your werewolf healing factor can only heal so much. Severe trauma to your body would kill you. **It** would kill you. We have a small sample of the virus that Erik and his brotherhood managed to… recover from their laboratories. We need to use Logan and Sabretooth's healing factors to be able to create, and extract, the antibodies needed for the virus. The procedure to do so would take their healing factor to make the antivirus, and it will most likely eliminate the healing cells from their bodies. Any of the virus that is still left in them will kill them. And even if they do survive, Logan's adamantium would slowly kill him."

Logan stood up angrily, forgetting that Agatha was in front of him and kicking her slightly. She muttered a small, "Ow." as he walked past her.

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me because I might die! I've risked my life countless times for this team. For the flaming planet! You know I would give my life to save any of the X-Men, they're my family! That's no reason to do what you did," he snarled angrily.

"Relax Wolverine. That is not why he didn't tell you," said Magneto. "Besides the fact that Sabretooth had refused at first, the procedure can only be possible in one place." Logan paled as Magneto spoke the words. "The genesis tanks." Logan fell back into his chair, brushing a hand through his hair and looking down to the floor.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I knew that if you survived the memories that would reemerge would be devastating. Both the mental and physical trauma that occurred in that place could cause havoc on your mind."

Logan said nothing, but Agatha stood up and spoke for him.

"You still should have told him! What do you think he would have done if you had? Run away? Stop you? He's not a coward and he's not evil! He would do anything to save you and the rest of us and you don't even have the courage to trust him. This whole set up has done more harm than good!"

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped yelling.

"Now that I know what's going on, do I get a choice?"

The room tensed as they awaited Xavier's response.

"Yes."

"What?" said Erik.

Logan smiled smugly at Magneto and sat down in his chair once more thinking of his decision.

"What about Sabretooth?"

Everyone looked at Wolfie confused, especially Sabretooth.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast.

"Did he get a choice too? You said he refused at first. What happened?"

It was Magneto who answered. "He changed his mind for the better."

Agatha frowned._ That doesn't sound like something he would do._ She looked at him but his face was almost expressionless, yet she could see the glint of jealousy that mixed with his constant rage.

"I'll do it," said Logan. Everyone was shocked at his quick answer.

"The hell you will! Are you crazy?" yelled Agatha, anger and fear creeping into her mind.

He turned looking at her and smiled gently. He put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly as he spoke smoothly. "I've got to do this. Life isn't worth it if you don't risk it for the people you care about."

"Yeah I know but…, it's just…it's just not fair! You're not supposed to die! You're Wolverine," she said feeling the tears in the brims of her eyes.

"It's ok darlin', everything happens for a reason. 'Sides aint no guarantee that I'll kick the bucket," he whispered to her.

"But if you do live then you'll lose your powers, and you'd be haunted by all that weapon x crap!"

"That's not really that different than it is now kid," he said before standing and turning to face Erik and Charles. "I've made my choice."

"You chose the right thing," said Xavier.

Agatha silently snarled as her canines turned into fangs and her rage boiled just out of her control.

"Alright then I'll head back to the Weapon X facility and prepare everything," said Magneto as he began to walk out of the room. He noticed Sabretooth wasn't following and he turned his head. "Sabretooth are you coming?"

He snarled but didn't answer.

"Sabretooth is welcome to stay here and rest until tomorrow, as long as he doesn't cause trouble," offered the Professor as a warning as well.

There were a few angry faces around the X-Men as Sabretooth was not the friendliest person. Psylocke and Angel especially did not agree with the Professor's choice.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," stated Logan and Sabretooth snarled at him but didn't do much more.

"Alright then. I will be back tomorrow." Then Magneto left.

"You know rest sure sounds wonderful," said Beast as he headed out of the room as well.

"Yeah," Logan muttered as he followed Cyclops and Jean out.

Sabretooth grunted as he pushed himself off the wall and walked out. Storm walked by Agatha placing a careful hand on her shoulder, gave her a sweet smile and then walked out of the room followed by Psylocke, Angle and the rest of the team. The only ones remaining were Agatha and Charles. Agatha's fists were clenched and she fought to keep control.

"Agatha, please. Try to understand," he began.

Her eyes darted to him, yellow beginning to creep into the brim of their crystal blue color.

"Understand what? That you use him like a tool," she spat showing her growing fangs. "Logan is a person! Not something you can use and throw away as you see fit! He's a human being! And if you don't see that then you're no better than the people who tried to turn him into a weapon." She squeezed her fists tighter and closed her eyes. She left the room without another word.

The Professor sat in shock to her words, more powerful than he could have imagined.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She ran outside frustrated. The blast of cold air that hit her as she burst through the main doors pulled her back from her rage. Her heightened senses becoming instantly aware of all the different smells and sounds of the campus gave her a head ache and she released her tension. Her fangs and claws returned to normal and she exhaled. With the need to get away from everyone and everything she headed towards her tree. She was surprised to see Sabretooth sitting on her branch. She approached quietly trying to decide whether she should turn around and leave or face him. But she couldn't conceal herself from him. He grunted as he slid to the side leaving room for her to join him. Agatha smirked, turned into a cougar, and climbed up next to him. She morphed back and sat beside him, trying to focus on her surroundings instead of the strong rush of fear that ran through her at being so close to him. The only times she had ever been this close to him was when she was trying to kill him or when he was trying to kill her; both times she had been terrified. After a few moments of awkward silence the atmosphere seemed to relax and she became more comfortable around him. Once she felt calmed and situated a strange uncomfortable feeling bubbled up inside her again. The need to say something, to end the gapping silence between them, clawed at her mind. She swallowed and glanced at him, still facing forward.

"…Um…did you…uh…did you really say yes?" she asked tentatively.

His eyes flicked towards her. She slightly flinched back from his unmoving gaze. He looked forward again.

"Don't matter squirt."

"It does matter. No one should be forced to their death," she said softly thinking about the words Logan had spoken to her only moments ago.

"Spare me the speech kid."

"It's not a speech," she muttered out softly, but loud enough so she was sure he had heard her. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be forced to do something willingly if you aren't willing to do it to begin with."

He looked at her again, this time slightly confused at her concern for him. "Kid after what you said in there, and what you're sayin' ta me, seems like you wanna catch this damn thing. You wanna die girl?" he said ruthlessly.

"No," she said looking at the ground. "But I don't want you to die either. I know we aren't close or anything and I still don't trust you," she said bluntly knowing he didn't really care. "But you're still the only real family I have left."

"Yesterday you wanted to rip my guts out. Why the change?"

"Yesterday I didn't know you were my brother-related thing," she quickly muttered out. Then she smiled. "And the only people taking you down are me and Wolvie. Plus you saved my life; that's got to count for something."

He snorted and looked away, knowing the truth behind his intentions at that moment. Agatha ignored his gesture, caught up in her own thoughts.

"Either way what Magneto and the Professor are doing is wrong. Forcing you to give up your lives for any reason is wrong. I know it comes with the job when it comes down to Wolvie but why do you have to give up your life. You're no superhero."

He snorted again. "Got that right kid."

"It's just not fair! Why do **I **have to lose everything? Why do I have to lose the only family I have left to save a million other people I don't know? People that really don't matter to me!" She laughed sadly at herself. "I don't sound much like a hero myself now; just like a selfish little brat," she muttered out closing her eyes to prevent tears from coming down her face.

"Not selfish wolf; human," said a deep voice from under them.

Agatha and Sabretooth both looked down and saw Logan staring up at them. Agatha sniffed and jumped down, landing squarely on her feet in front of him.

"Hey Wolvie, whatcha doin' out here?" she said, her voice resembling that of a young child.

"Just thinkin'." He said smiling at her tenderly.

Sabretooth then jumped down as well.

"So you guys are really going to do it, huh?" she asked them, her eyes pleading them to tell her otherwise.

"Yeah. Not just because Chuck asked me to, but because I want to, so I can protect you guys," Logan said referring to the X-Men.

Agatha nodded sadly. Then she looked at Sabretooth, who still remained expressionless. "What about you Sabretooth? I still think you should choose whether or not to go through with this."

He looked at her briefly. "Might as well do it."

Agatha sighed deeply "Well I guess I can't change your minds."

Logan ruffled her hair and then walked to the mansion, Sabretooth pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on and followed Logan. Agatha jogged and bit and caught up with them. She looked at them carefully, observing even the slightest movement or gesture, trying to burn it into her memory. Both of them looked glum; their natural strength and pride almost vanished. She couldn't help but feel that this might be the last expression she saw on their faces.

She made sure to walk slowly, wanting to enjoy every second she could, and Logan and Sabretooth didn't seem to mind. They all felt comfortable with the vast scents and sounds of the woods and Agatha began to really think of them all as a family. All so similar yet so different: Logan was wild but controlled and noble; Sabretooth ferocious and unpredictable with a killers mind and instincts; and she was a hyperactive werewolf, both young and innocent. She wanted to get accustomed to the idea of this being her real and permanent family, but she knew she shouldn't; she couldn't, because if she did then she would really lose everything.

Soon, sooner than she'd hoped, they reached the mansion and walked in. Without the scents of the forest to distract her, the thick stench of Logan's cigar clouded her nose as well as the smell of the school.

When they reached the school they walked in and Agatha couldn't help but sigh as she could feel the sun lower in the sky. Soon it would be dark and then it would be over. No more adventures with Wolverine, no more messing with him, or talking to him, being with him. No more time to decide how she felt. Without Wolverine she wasn't even sure if the mansion would feel like home anymore. He was her family, and now he was going to die. She quietly followed them into the kitchen and watched as Logan pulled out a couple of beers from his hidden stash and placed one on the table. Sabretooth grabbed it and popped the cap off with his teeth.

Agatha grimaced a bit and stepped aside as he walked past her. She remembered the day she had found the stash. She had been roaming around the kitchen looking for something to eat, when the bitter scent of the beer hit her nose. She looked for it everywhere and then realized that the fridge had a fake back. Opening it, she found the twelve bottles of beer. Just as she pulled one out, smirking at her success in discovering the Wolverine's clever hiding place, Logan had walked in and caught her. He had yelled at her for snooping around and she had had to promise not to tell anyone about it, and of course she wasn't allowed to have any.

She came back to the present when she noticed Sabretooth walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Too crowded in here," he said, before walking out the door.

_But it's just me and Wolvie in here… I guess he doesn't like either of us… I can't really blame him though,_ she thought a little hurt.

Then Logan walked out the kitchen.

"You leaving too?"

"Just need some time ta think. Jubilee and the rest of them should be looking for you don't you think?" he said, and then he left.

Agatha sighed. _Yeah, yeah… I can take a hint Wolvie… I won't bother you anymore. _

She then walked up to her room. As she expected the entire gang was waiting for her there. She could smell them all from outside the door. They didn't know about the Wolverine's fate, they didn't know about her relationship with Sabretooth, they didn't know anything. In fact they were all probably expecting her to come in and tell them what an amazing adventure she'd just had with Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men. She didn't want to be the one to tell them the bad news, but she knew that they would find out later and Kitty and Jubilee would never forgive her for keeping such a secret from them.

Agatha inhaled a deep breath and prepared for what was probably going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Opening the door with a fake smile, she was greeted by expecting faces. She walked in and sat down on one of the bottom bunks, closing the door behind her.

"Sooo, spill Ag! What happened that even the Prof. went to go find you!" said Jubilee, excited.

"Um… well it's kind of a complicated story…"

"Aww come on! Please tell us!" said Kenny.

"Fine. Basically Sabretooth kidnapped me and Logan went to rescue me. But Magneto and his goons showed up too so I guess that's why the rest of the team came."

"Oh wow. So Sabretooth came after you? Why?" asked Kitty.

"Who cares! That guy's a monster," said Marrow.

"Gud thing the team went for ya. What else happened?" asked Sam.

"Well um here's the complicated part…. The Professor has been working with Magneto."

"What!" they all said in unison.

"That mission that me and Wolvie went on, well it was all a set up to get Magneto to capture him, which is why the Prof. wanted him to go alone. If I hadn't of gone it would have worked too."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Why would The Professor set up Logan?" asked Kitty.

"Because he needs Wolverine to go through some sort of experiment to save mutant kind…" Agatha said, beginning to feel the sadness well up inside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the government has come up with some kind of mutant cure, and the only way to come up with an antidote for it is for Wolverine and Sabretooth to go through this experiment to get the antibodies for it. Problem is that its tomorrow and that it's going to kill them…"

"What! No! Wolvie can't possibly die!" Jubilee yelled.

Kitty looked pale and in shock. She couldn't believe Logan was going to die. He had always been there for her, from when she first joined the X-Men to when Ogun had almost stolen her soul and she became Shadowcat. He was such an important part of her life and she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I know it's really hard to take in but…." Wolfie couldn't finish her sentence; she bit her lip and held back tears.

"It's not fair…. Why does Wolvie have to die? Isn't Sabretooth enough?" Jubilee muttered into her pillow. She couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. Wolverine meant everything to her. He was just like her big brother. She remembered when she had first seen him, beaten, bruised, bleeding, and crucified by Donald Pierce. She remembered all the adventures she had with him, she remembered being there when Mariko died. He was her family, and she wasn't ready to lose him.

"Yeah that guy's a creep and a monster no one would give a damn if he kicked the bucket," said Marrow crossing her arms and looking away. She didn't want to show her feelings to the rest of the group. Even though it didn't seem like it, she did care about Wolverine.

Sam had his jaw dangling, he couldn't believe it either. Wolverine had always been a mentor to him, and he couldn't believe that he was just going to vanish. No more training sessions, no more fun adventures. No more bike races. He sighed deeply.

Kenny also began feeling bad. Out of everyone in the entire group he was the one that had never truly warmed up to Wolverine. It wasn't that he didn't like him, but he was afraid of him, and he had no idea what the girls in the group saw in him. He was mean, rude, gruff, selfish, and always pissed off. But besides all of those things he was going to miss seeing him around school.

Looking around he saw Agatha. Instead of looking depressed and upset like he had expected, she was looking down at the floor in semi shock.

"What's wrong Agatha? Didn't you already know about this? You are the one who told us."

"I-it's just that…. What Marrow said about Sabretooth…. it's true… he is a monster…." she answered, trembling a bit.

"Yeah? So?" said Marrow.

"Well…, there's something else I didn't tell you guys."

"What?" asked Kitty.

"It's that Sabretooth; he's my brother…"

Shocked faces filled the room as they all stared at Agatha in disbelief.

"What are you saying!" said Sam.

"Well not brother brother like from the same parents, but we are related, and our DNA is close enough that I might as well be his sister."

"No way!" said Kenny.

"And what Marrow said about Sabretooth just hit me. It's true, no one cares if he lives or dies because he's nothing more than a monster. A beast. But the worst part of it all is that…. Well that I'm just like him!" she sputtered out between tears and small sobs.

"How can you say that?" asked Kitty.

"We have similar powers. And I've got an uncontrollable beast inside me just like him. And when I let loose and fight to my fullest potential in werewolf form, I smell just like him. At first when I smelled it back in the forest I didn't think anything of it. I kind of just ignored it, saying it must have been a mistake I made. How could I smell like him… but now I know why…"

"That doesn't mean anything, Agatha."

"Of course it does! Scents don't lie! I'm just like him when I lose control."

"Maybe, but he doesn't lose control Agatha. He chooses to be evil, and to hurt people you don't. You are nothing like him Agatha."

"But I am. A lot. Each time I transform it gets harder and harder to stay in control, and even more difficult to turn back. Wolvie said that I would be getting more control over it, but every time I turn it seems like I lose my grasp on it even more. I don't want to end up like Sabretooth, but I've got a deep rooted feeling that it's going to happen," she said worried.

Kitty quickly changed the upsetting subject.

"Agatha you aren't Sabretooth and that's that! Now this is our last night with Logan so I say we go and spend it with him!"

"Yeah!" said Jubilee.

Agatha smiled, whipped away her tears and nodded.

"We could take Wolvie out for dinner. There's a Stake House nearby, do you think he'd like it?" suggested Kitty.

"Yeah definitely," said Jubilee

"Well you can count me out, dinner with and angry Wolverine does not sound like fun," said Kenny scratching the back of his head.

"You sure. You don't have to bail if you don't want to," said Agatha.

"No trust me, I'd rather not go."

"I'm out too," said Marrow.

"Aw why?"

"Dinner isn't my sort of thing. I'll hang with Gambit and Rouge tonight."

"Fine. Anyone else not coming?"

"Ah think ah'm gonna say g'bye ta Logan in mah own way. 'Sides it'll be more fun with just yall anyways," said Sam.

"Are you sure?" said Kitty.

"Yeah."

"Alright we'll it's just us three then. We're going to have to pull our money together so we can pay for dinner," Kitty commented.

The three girls pulled out their wallets and left the room in search for the Wolverine.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**OK so after an eternity of waiting there we have it. Chapter 7. One thing I would like to comment, being a huge comic fan, I know that this fic could not possibly take place during the timeline of the comics. I don't think any of these characters were ever together at the same time with the X-Men (not to mention Kitty and Jubilee join other teams) A lot of the events in the comics occurred in this fic's timeline but probably not in chronological order and what not, but for the sake of writing bear with me. Let's just pretend that this is all possible kay Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate any readers who are still with me. R&R (all reviews are welcome. I'm even willing to take flames at this point just cuz I luv reviews lol but flames don't really make me happy :P )**

~ 12 ~


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've decided to finish X-Men, then One Piece, and then move on to Naruto. I'm extremely sorry for the long time between updates I just haven't had a lot of time to write since I'm not home often, but I'm working very hard to get these finished. In fact there are only three or four chapters left of X-Men before I'm done I hope you enjoy! **

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis Chapter 8:

As the three young mutants walked out of the dorm room, Marrow called out, "Do you even know where the old man is?"

"Danger Room," they all said in unison. Then they walked down the hallway towards the Danger Room control room. They took the stairs down to the main floor, and then the elevator down to the basement where all the X-Men related things were: the X-Jet, the Danger Room, the Med-Lab, and Cerebro. As they walked through the metal coated walls of the lower levels of the institute, they saw the Danger Room was locked, confirming their suspicions that Wolverine was indeed inside. They walked into the control room and looked down through the giant widow to see him viciously combating several droids. They looked over to the control panel and saw it was set to level nine real danger.

"We should probably let him finish huh," said Agatha.

"Yeah, don't want him pointing those claws at us," said Jubilee.

"Wolvie wouldn't do that," said Agatha, though she did remember her encounter with Weapon X a few days before.

They watched him snarl and growl as he tore the droids apart. They moved so fast that the three girls could barely keep up. It was hard to believe that he could move with such speed and grace with metal coated bones.

He dodged with ease the multiple attacks from the combat droids, and then counter attacked, slicing them open from behind. He growled as the challenge he had hoped for began to diminish. He cut another droid in half and stopped.

"Computer, raise the danger level!" he commanded.

"Level 10 Danger is unauthorized," the computer warned.

"Override!" he barked.

At his command the machines in the room began to whirr and the old droids disappeared. The new droids that showed up were larger, faster and deadlier. Wolverine smirked and popped his claws once more, lunging at his new adversaries. This time it was a challenge. These new droids were able to combat Wolverine on a more even level. The odds were against him. That made the thrill so much more enjoyable. He smiled wildly, ignoring pain and injuries from the droid's attacks.

He took two down easily, but soon the other's ganged up on him, pounding him into the floor of the Danger Room. The three girls looked worried as they watched the droids attacking Wolverine; he didn't get up for a while. But all of a sudden they heard a bloodcurdling roar and the clanging of Wolverine's claws pushing against the droids. He threw them off of him and stood up. His skin was bruised and bleeding, but quickly healing. He was still smiling. This was the challenge he had wanted.

He ran towards them and let the berserker rage inside of him go. He cut through his enemies one by one, tearing them down to bits. It didn't take long for him to finish them all off.

When he was done he stood there panting, and healing restraining himself once more, with a bit of difficulty. Jubilee assumed that he had finished and took the opportunity to let him know they were there.

"Feel better now?" she said over the speakers.

"A little," he panted out, sliding his claws back in with a sharp _snakt_. He turned around and looked up into the control room. "What are you three doing here?"

"What do you think, Wolvie?" asked Agatha smiling.

"I think I'm not going to like it," he said, sighing and cracking his neck.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Come on out and we'll tell you."

"Fine," he said going over to the door.

They met up in the hall right next to the main door.

"So what's up?" he asked drying off the sweat on his neck and face with the towel he had picked up, then swinging it around his bare shoulders.

"Well we were all thinking that we'd invite you to dinner at a steakhouse, being that this could be your last night here," said Agatha.

"You already sure I'm gonna die, kid?"

"What? No! I mean… It's just…" she stammered out.

Logan laughed.

"It's alright darlin'. I get what ya mean."

"Good."

"So, what do you think?" asked Kitty.

"I think its fine. Just let me shower real quick and I'll meet you in the garage."

"Kay!" they said together.

Logan walked away grabbing his tee-shirt from the chair next to the door.

When he was out of sight Jubilee turned to face Agatha.

"You're blushing Aggs," she said mockingly.

"What?" said Agatha, her hands rushing to her face.

"Really?" asked Kitty.

"No!" said Agatha, turning away.

"Yes!" corrected Jubilee laughing. "If I was watching right, you've blushing since Wolvie came out since he was all sweaty and in just some shorts hahahaha, but then when he said he was gonna take a shower you got real red!"

"Not true!" complained Agatha.

"Totally true!" said Jubilee. "You're lucky Logan turned around or he woulda seen it! That is if he didn't see it already," Jubilee said smugly.

"Wow! That's just like when we snuck into the Danger Room, and tried out the Weapon X simulation. When we came out I told her she hadn't noticed that Logan, well simulation Logan, was completely naked. She turned bright red," said Kitty, beginning to laugh as well.

Agatha's hands covered her reddening face. "Can we please change the subject!" she yelled at them.

Jubilee continued to laugh. "Aw, it's okay to have a crush Aggs. The only problem is that he's like waayyy old!"

"What? It's nothing like that. Logan's just… well… well he's got muscles and stuff…, that's all! I can't help having hormones."

"So you're saying that if Scott walked around shirtless you'd blush too?" taunted Kitty, laughing harder.

"NO! That's completely different. Cyke's not as…"

"Macho," said Jubilee.

"Loner," said Kitty.

"Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of…"

"Short," said Kitty.

"Hairy," said Jubilee, with her tongue out in disgust.

"No!, I mean yeah, but that's not what I was aiming at. It was more like…"

"Buff," said Jubilee taunting her.

"Strong," said Kitty doing the same.

"Handsome!" Agatha managed to blurt out. "That's what I was getting at."

"Well Jean doesn't think so," said Kitty.

"Jean can keep Scott. It's her husband for life. Not mine."

"So you're sure you don't like Wolvie?" asked Jubilee poking at her.

"Yes I'm sure! He's a great guy and he looks good, but he's just my friend, plus he's like super older than I am! And besides, he's not my type." _And we can't forget he's got his heart set on Jean…_ she thought with jealousy.

"Oh really? So then what is your type?" asked Kitty, not convinced.

"I don't know! But Wolvie's not it," she said, vaguely remembering her first boyfriend Greg. But she quickly pushed the dark memories away.

"Okay, okay, we'll quit bugging you about it. Let's just go to the jeep and wait for Wolvie," said Kitty, noticing something was wrong with Agatha.

"Yeah! Agatha can turn on the Jeep and we can play some music while we wait!" said Jubilee beginning to jog away, pulling Agatha's hand.

Agatha quickly grabbed Kitty's arm and they laughed as they ran to the garage.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The second he got into the shower, he turned on the hot water to the max and let it run down his aching body. The burning heat was relaxing to him, and comfortable. He put one arm up against the wall and then placed his head on his arm, resting it. The damage he had taken from the droids wasn't too bad, but his body was sore from healing. He let his mind wander, trying to relax. He heard the water cascading down on his back, the pipes glugging it down. He could hear his own breathing so loud, as well has his heart beat. Soothing sounds that calmed his nerves. Once he was relaxed again, he grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair and body.

A good 15 minutes later, Logan walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, the steam from the shower following in his wake. His hair was plastered down on his head, wet and dripping. The water drops landed on his back and chest, sliding down his warm skin. He took the other towel that had been draped over his shoulders, and pulled it up to his soaking hair, quickly drying it.

When he was done he tossed the towel onto his bed. He looked in the mirror watching his hair dry and the sides perk up to his trademark wolfish hairstyle. Most people would be astounded that his hair took this shape on its own. Years ago he had tried to change it, but his hair was just as resilient as he was, and continued to stay up.

He looked at himself now, observing every bit of his own face, the way he would a stranger; the thick lamb chops framing his face, his sharp jaw line, the stubble on his chin and upper lip that he hadn't shaved. It all was physically young, but the instant he looked into his own eyes he could see the wear and tear from the ages. He was an old soul. And his time to die was quickly approaching.

He sighed and turned away. "This is it. Kid's right, this is probably my last night. Never been scared of death before, but I always wanted to go out fightin, not in some experiment."

Just the word brought flashes of dark memories and nightmares into his mind. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and index finger trying to make the images vanish. Slowly they did.

He opened his eyes again, gave himself one last look in the mirror and got dressed. He put on some torn blue jeans, a white wife-beater, with a bluish flannel on top. Then he grabbed his lighter and wallet and stuck them into his back pocket, picked up a cigar and put on his leather jacket, followed by his cowboy hat, which he plopped on his head.

"Can't keep the girls waiting," he said before walking out of the room and down to the garage.

When he got there, music blared and bounced off the walls. He slightly flinched from the loud noise. And as he walked over to the cause of the unbearable sound, he growled deeply hoping the girls would get the message. He saw Agatha sitting in the front seat, Kitty leaning on the car, next to the open door, and Jubilee sitting on its hood.

He approached the Jeep, leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

"You better not have dented my car, Jubilation Lee," he said threateningly.

She slid off smiling innocently. Agatha turned down the music and came out of the car, letting Logan pass to get to his seat.

He slammed the door shut, and rolling down the window he said, "So who's goin up front?"

"Agatha!"said Jubilee and Kitty.

Agatha looked at them knowing their thoughts. _Ugh, it's like they have the same flipping brain!_

"Alright then Wolf, don't just stand there. Let's get movin' before Chuck tries to stop us."

She nodded and ran to the other side of the can and quickly got in. Jubilee and Kitty did the same. Logan revved the car to life and drove out of the garage, music pounding.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jean was sitting at the desk in her room grading papers. She sighed, this might be Scott's favorite pastime but she did not enjoy it in the least. She rubbed her eyes as the words and numbers became a blur in her vision. Leaning back on her chair she focused on finding her husband. He was walking down the hallway headed towards the room. He entered in a matter of seconds, holding a larger stack of papers than the one on Jean's desk. He dropped them on his own desk, and went over to kiss his wife on the cheek before sitting down to grade as well. Jean just looked at him with a tired gaze.

"What?" said Scott.

"It's late Scott and these papers aren't due until next week. Can we just leave it? Go to bed…" she said getting up and walking towards him. "Enjoy the rest of the night." She smiled as she sat on his lap and kissed him.

Scott smiled and leaned back taking Jean down with him. He put his hand through her long red hair. He loved his wife.

But suddenly Jean's hand went to her head, and she muttered, "Logan…"

Scott pulled away from her a bit shocked she would even mutter the feral mutant's name.

"What?" he said sitting up.

"Scott please. I just sensed Logan leaving the mansion is all."

Scott sighed, and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Well you can't blame him Jean. He's probably going out for some fresh air and a few beers. He'll be back."

"I hope so. Poor Logan. Agatha was right. We've been using him like out secret weapon. Imagine how he feels; he's got to be completely aware of it. But he still stays here."

"It's obvious why Jean," said Cyclops, beginning to get annoyed.

"He doesn't stay here for me Scott."

"Oh come on Jean. He's always flirting with you, and it's obvious he's been trying to steal you away from me since the day he first got here."

Jean laughed lightly. "He's not trying to steal me away from you. He just cares a lot. And besides ever since we got married he's been different. He hasn't tried to come between us like he used to. Trust me I'm not his reason for staying. I guess the X-Men have really become his family. He's got real people who care about him here."

"That's true, but I still rather you didn't stay his name while kissing me," Scott said smiling.

"Oh I promise," Jean said, before kissing Scott again.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

As the jeep drove into the parking lot of the large steakhouse, Logan sighed. The place was full, not one open spot in sight. _Just my flamin' luck…_he thought. He drove over to the front entrance of the restaurant, just as the girls were finishing singing the latest pop song on the radio. Logan growled deep in his throat to get them to shut up.

When they did he said, "You three go in and see if you can get a table, I'm gonna try and find a place ta park."

"Gotcha Wolvie!" called Jubilee from the back seat as she was opening the door and getting out.

Kitty followed and Agatha gave Logan one last glance before going outside as well. Together they walked into the crowded restaurant. When they got inside there was a decent line to get seated.

"Okay so we take him out to dinner…. Now what?" asked Agatha.

"Well I don't know. Maybe we could try and make him feel better? Try and cheer him up," suggested Kitty.

"Yeah he did seem really down during the ride," agreed Agatha.

"Well no freaking duh! This could be his last night!" said Jubilee.

"Ugh I know that! It's a good idea though…" said Agatha.

"Hey guys lets finish this when we sit down, it's our turn next," said Kitty.

Jubilee and Agatha faced forward and took a couple of steps toward the waitress.

"And how can I help you pretty young ladies," dolled the waitress.

"We'll need a table for four please," said Kitty kindly.

"Oh! And a booth if it's available!" butted in Jubilee.

"Alright," she said, and then she noticed they were only three. "Who's the fourth? Someone special?"

"Yeah he is," said Agatha.

"Well, tell me what he looks like and I'll be more than happy to take him to your table when he arrives."

"Sure. Well he's a bit taller than me," said Agatha.

"A bit scruffy looking," said Jubilee.

"He's wearing a thick leather jacket and smoking a big cigar," said Kitty.

"He's got really thick sideburns and black hair that kind of curls up like horns, but it's probably covered up by a cowboy hat," commented Agatha.

"Oh and he probably looks really pissed off," finished off Jubilee.

After that the waitress looked at the smiling teens with wide eyes.

"Okay… um… well… follow me…" she said, walking away and taking them to their table.

When they got there Jubilee quickly scooted to the end of one side of the booth and gestured for Kitty to follow her. She did, forcing Agatha to sit by herself, and eventually next to the grumpy Wolverine. She rolled her eyes.

"What is up with you guys today? Always trying to get me with Logan."

"We totally know you're crushing on Wolvie, Aggs!" giggled Jubilee.

"No I'm not! I already told you that Wolvie and I are just friends!" said Agatha pouting and looking out the window beside the table.

"Oh come on Aggs, there's nothing wrong with having a crush," Jubilee said, bringing Agatha's attention back to her. "You just gotta admit it!"

"Ugh! There is nothing to admit! Plus even if I was crushing on Logan it wouldn't matter, because he's going to… to die…" she said sadly.

That brought down everyone's spirits.

Soon after Wolverine walked through the door; cigar, scowl and all. The waitress saw him and recognizing him she put on a big smile, and walked towards him. _That description those three girls gave me was practically a perfect match. They even got his mood right._

As she approached him she said, "Hey, I'm Michelle and I'll be your waitress tonight. There are three beautiful young ladies waiting for you."

He snorted but followed her. "Ya don't mind if I smoke, do ya?"

"Not at all, hun. Rough night?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, well here you are," she said showing him to the table.

" Sweet! One short hairy Canadian! Just like we ordered," said Jubilee jokingly.

Logan growled, and her smile became coy, but smaller. He sat next to Agatha and she scooted over a bit to give him some room.

"So do you all know what you want to drink?"

"I'll have a beer."

"And we'll have one cherry coke and two regular ones," said Kitty.

"Sure thing, sweet pea. Oh and here are the menus," she said handing four menus to Wolverine.

He gave one to each of the girls as the waitress walked away and then preceded to opening his own.

"Alright pick whatever you want, but try not to make it too expensive," said Logan.

"Nu-uh Wolvie! We're paying for the meal. It's our gift to you," said Kitty.

"That's right!" said Agatha.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you girls want," he said looking back to his menu.

The waitress came a few minutes later with their drinks.

"Here you are, and I brought you some chips while you wait for your food. Speaking of which have you decided what you want?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the biggest steak ya got and make it red," said Logan.

"Got ya. And you three?" said Michelle.

"I'll take the barbeque burger, medium," said Agatha.

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger medium well!" said Jubilee.

"And the chicken burger for me," said Kitty.

Michelle nodded and after writing everything on her notepad, she left.

When she was out of hearing range Jubilee nudged her and muttered, "Who the heck comes to a steakhouse and orders chicken?"

"Oh just leave me alone."

"That waitress has got to be the friendliest person on earth!" said Agatha.

"At first I thought you three paid her to be that nice," said Logan, obviously a bit confused.

The meal arrived shortly and they ate in a comfortable silence, although it only lasted a short while, as the three girls grew nervous, not knowing what to say to comfort their friend.

"So, um… how's your steak, Wolvie?" asked Agatha as she finished up her burger, Kitty and Jubilee had just finished.

"Fine," he answered between bites.

"Uh… that's good," she replied before looking up to Jubilee and Kitty, as if asking _what do we do next?_

They shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads. Before they could come up with anything to do Logan had finished his steak and was standing up adjusting his jacket. He lit up a new cigar, and placed his hat back on his head.

"I need ta go for a walk," he said. "You want to come along? I could get you that ice-cream I promised."

"Um, sure. Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Agatha said smiling.

"How about you two?" he asked.

"Nah, it's okay Wolvie. Promise to come see us before you leave tomorrow morning," said Kitty.

"Yeah I promise. You can take the Jeep back to the mansion," he said tossing the keys onto the table.

"Sure, but uh, how are you two going to get back?" asked Jubilee.

"We can take a taxi," suggested Agatha.

"Sounds good," said Logan pulling out his wallet and dropping a large wad of cash on the table. He then turned to leave.

"Hey! We said we would pay!" said Kitty stopping him in his tracks.

He turned, smiling sadly. "I've got no use fer money where I'm goin' Pumkin'." That said he turned and began walking. "You comin' wolf?" he called behind him.

Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded and stood to follow him. "Yeah I'm coming."

They walked out of the restaurant, just as the waitress came up to the table.

"Oh where did your friends go?" she asked.

"They went out for a walk, he needs to blow some smoke and stuff," said Jubilee.

"Oh alright."

"Would you mind bringing us the bill?" asked Kitty.

"Sure hun, I'll be back in a sec."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Wolverine walked silently and quickly through the crowded streets of New York. Wolfie followed a short distance behind with a worried expression across her face. _What do I do now? The ice-cream shop is still three blocks away; I've got to say something. Come on, come on. Think. _She took a deep breath preparing to say something, and then sighed when she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. _Ugh, why is it so hard to talk to him? It hasn't ever been this hard before…_ Closing her eyes she sighed once more. _Just talk to the guy Agatha! He's not going to bite you!_ Then she sped up her pace and got side by side with him. Logan noticed.

"Somethin the matter kid?"

"Um no. I just wanted to ask you something," she muttered.

"Well spit it out."

After a few seconds of biting her lip she said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well because you don't seem fine! You seem worried…"

He smirked as he said, "You look pretty worried yerself."

"Duh! That's because you are! It's just not like you. You never worry about any missions or anything like that. And especially not death. In fact every mission you go on could be your last, but you never get worked up about it. It doesn't even bother you, most of the time you pretty anxious to go on all of your missions."

Logan puffed on his cigar.

"It takes something or someone really powerful to take me out, and if I run into them on our missions then I still have a pretty good chance at kickin their ass. Even if I do kick the bucket I'll go out fightin. But this time it's different. I'm not gonna go fight some badass bad guy; I'm not going to face off against any super villains. I'm just walking to my death. I've never wanted to go out that way."

Agatha nodded, and grabbed his arm, hugging it tightly. _Poor Logan. Why does he have to die…?_

"I'm guessing that besides all that you still aren't going to change your mind about tomorrow," she said.

"…. No I haven't backed out of a mission before, aint goin' ta stop now."

"Ok…"

"What do you want?" Logan asked as they reached the ice-cream shop.

Agatha walked up to the stand and ordered a small scoop of cookie dough ice-cream.

"So do you want to take a taxi home?"asked Agatha.

"How else are we supposed to get home?"

"Well I could turn into a dino and fly us home. More fun that way and you wouldn't have to pay for a taxi," she said eating her ice-cream normally.

Logan raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "I weigh a ton kid. You think you can handle it?"

"I could carry you when I was a Sabretooth-tiger with a messed up paw, I'll be fine," she said smiling.

Logan chuckled. "Alright. Let's go somewhere so you can morph without getting seen."

"Kay."

They walked into an abandoned ally way and Agatha finished up her ice-cream.

"You ready?" asked Logan.

"Yeah."

Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned into a pterodactyl. Logan walked over and got on her back, putting his arms around her neck. Her powerful legs thrust her into the air and her wings began the flight back to the mansion. They were high enough that anyone on the ground would see her as a bird.

Her scaly wings pushed them through the air and the wind whipped through Logan's hair and he had to hold onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off.

"You like flyin darlin'?"

"Little bit. It's kind of fun for a while, but after a bit I always start missing the ground. Easier to fight on land too."

"Really? Jeannie, 'Ro and Rogue all love flyin'."

"Well I'm not like everyone else. You should know that."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Half mutant, half werewolf, and full on pain in my ass."

"I'd watch what I say if I were you," she said jokingly.

Logan smiled.

"That's a big drop darlin' you sure you'd be up to it?"

"Don't tempt me pal."

"Hey Wolf, I've been wonderin', can you turn into any kind of animal?"

"Well yeah. Even if they don't exist anymore, if I've seen an image of it I can become it. But it has to be a real animal. For example I can't turn into something like a gryphon or a dragon or unicorns."

Logan burst out in laughter.

"What? What did I say?"

"You! A unicorn! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Agatha blushed deeply.

"Shut up you jerk! You're just lucky we're here, or you'd be plastered on the streets of New York…"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool it and land kiddo."

She did and Logan got off. She morphed back panting a little and massaging her shoulders.

"Ok so you're a little heavier than I remember."

"Told ya so." Logan adjusted his jacket and looked around the campus. "You should probably go to sleep now. I'll wake you up in the morning before we leave alright?"

"Kay." She began to walk away, but then she stopped and turned. "Um Logan…"

"Yeah?" he said without turning.

"I…" When she didn't finish he turned to look at her. She saw him and smiled. "I'll see ya later. Good night."

"Night kid."

She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug and then walked into the house as the chilly wind breezed across the lawn.

Logan walked into the woods like he had done on so many other nights. When he approached Agatha's tree he wasn't surprised to see Sabretooth leap down in front of him.

"What d'ya want Creed?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Where've you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Wasn't about to let ya sneak out of going through with tomorrow."

"I'm here aren't I. you scared of goin' all alone Creed?"

"If I go down you go down runt. Plain and simple. Just makin' sure that happens."

Logan growled and popped his claws. Sabretooth chuckled and extended his own.

"You tryin' ta start somethin' runt?"

"You gonna stop me?"

Sabretooth's chest rumbled with a growl and Wolverine roared and ran at Sabretooth, closing the short distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Blood sprayed the vegetation around them as their claws clashed and they fought mercilessly for what could be their last time.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha walked into her room, quietly sighing. When she opened the door Kitty, Marrow and Jubilee all shot up out of their beds and surrounded her.

"What happened?" asked Jubilee.

"How did it go?" asked Kitty.

"Well he was really bummed out," replied Agatha.

"No kidding," said Marrow sarcastically.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well he said that he wasn't scared of death or anything but he didn't like the fact that he's going to go out without a fight. He doesn't like it at all."

"Who can blame him? This has got to be so hard on him. I wish we could do something for him," said Jubilee.

"I wish we had more time with him," said Agatha.

"Life sucks," complained Kitty, going back to bed.

"You said it," said Jubilee collapsing on her bed.

Marrow also went to bed. Agatha grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair and changed. Then she went back to bed and just laid there thinking about Logan and Sabretooth. Thinking about how her life would change with them gone.

_This is my home and these are my friends, but they aren't my family. My family is out there and is going to die tomorrow. I'm gonna be alone again. Just like before. Just like when I was on the streets. _

She shoved her face into her pillow and she tried her hardest to push away the pain and sadness, letting sleep slowly come over her.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**So after another long long wait here is chapter 8. I am trying my hardest to upload faster. And I'm actually getting rid of my writers block so more is on the way for sure. And no matter what I swear not to drop this fic nor any other fic I've begun writing. only three more chapters and this fic is done and then One Piece will be finished :D so please Read and Review thanks to all the people who are still with me on this fic and all my other ones! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9! Its just chapters 10 and 11 left after this. Hope you have all enjoyed the fic so far! Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who have stuck with it and are still reading! I really appreciate it!**

**UPDATE: 6/23/12**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Genesis: Chapter 9

Agatha awoke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurry and half covered by the pillow under her face, and groaned. She looked at the clock hanging on the far wall of her room. When she saw the time she groaned again, but louder, smothering her face back into her pillow. _Ugh! Seven A.M.! It's a Sunday! Who would want anything from me on a Sunday?_ She heard the knocking again, this time louder and more urgent.

"Who is it?" she muttered through her pillow, loud enough to be heard through the closed door.

She heard the door open and Jubilee came storming in and shot some weak fireworks into Agatha's face, slightly scorching her pillow and making a bright light in front of her eyes.

"Ouch! Jubes! What the hell was that?" she demanded, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Get up stupid! Wolvie's leaving!" she said.

"What!" said Agatha jumping out of her top bunk bed, getting tangled up in the sheets and falling face first on the ground. "…. Ouch…"

"Kitty and I are waiting outside. Hurry up and get ready," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Agatha sat up rubbing her nose, but quickly stood and went to the bathroom to get ready. A quick few moments later, and she was out in the hallway with Jubilee and Kitty.

"Finally, sheesh why do you always take so long?" said Jubilee.

Then the three girls ran down the hallways to the Professor's office, where Logan, Sabretooth, Magneto, and Charles were discussing matters. Agatha was about to open the door and walk in when Kitty stopped her.

"Look if we want to be able to go with them we can't risk getting caught now!"

"Oh, right. So then let's just listen to what they are saying."

Then Agatha turned into a wolf and put her ear to the door.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sabretooth snorted slightly as he caught whiff of Agatha's scent. Logan looked at him and knew that he had noticed Agatha, Jubilee and Kitty. Then his attention was brought back to what the Professor was saying.

"Once the cure is extracted, then Nightcrawler will take it and with the help of Mystique they will destroy the virus."

"Alright. Let us head back to the base, and finish this," said Magneto.

"You seem all ready to get rid a me," said Logan as Magneto walked to the door.

Magneto glanced back at Logan. "Your death will not be something I mourn Wolverine."

Logan growled as Magneto walked away, and then followed him out. But instead of following everyone to the jet, he turned the first corner to see three young mutant girls hiding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"We're going with you Wolvie!" said Agatha.

"The hell you are!" he barked.

"Logan I can barely deal with the fact that you and Sabretooth have to die… but if there's no other choice I've gotta be there!"

"Yeah! Us too!" demanded Jubilee.

Logan glared at them, thinking it over. Realizing that arguing with them was just a waste of time he sighed and turned away. "Fine… just don't cause any trouble," he complied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, and began to walk away.

"When have you known us to do something like that?" Jubilee said playfully. He glared at her for an instant and then walked away.

They followed him into the jet hanger and saw Jean and Beast packing medical supplies into the Blackbird's underbelly.

"Shoot! We can't get on with them there… Jean would never let us go," complained Agatha.

Kitty smirked and said. "Leave that to me." Then she grabbed hold of Agatha and Jubilee's shoulders and phased into the ground. Kitty led them to the area under the large black jet and they came out of the ground unnoticed. Then they phased through the floor of the jet, towards the back. In a matter of instants they were hiding behind seats on the jet.

"Awesome Kat!" whispered Jubilee.

"It was no problem," Kitty said smiling.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go see if I can find Logan. I'll warn you guys and then Kitty, you can phase there with Jubes," said Agatha turning into a small mouse and scurrying off, while Kitty and Jubilee hid behind two seats.

Agatha quickly saw Sabretooth sitting close by, arms crossed over his chest. She got closer but wasn't sure if she should approach him. The answer was given to her.

Sabretooth snorted and said without turning away, "When are you going to quit hiding and come out here already?"

She smirked and crawled onto the seat next to him and morphed back to normal.

"Finally," he grunted.

"Sshh!" she said, putting her hands over his mouth until he growled at her. She quickly pulled her hands off of his face.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he snarled at her.

"Okay, Okay. Just keep it down okay. I don't want to get caught!" she scolded.

Sabretooth snorted. "If you're not supposed to be here, then why are ya?"

"If you aren't supposed to kill people why do you?" she countered.

He glared at her, and she just smirked at him.

"Of all the people to be family with I can't believe I'm stuck with a twerp like you," he muttered, facing away from her.

She glared at him. "You shouldn't be one to talk!" she said a little too loud. "Eeep!" she squealed as she morphed into a small mouse and crawled up Sabretooth's shoulder and under his long blond hair, just in time for Cyclops to turn around to look her way.

Sabretooth saw him and growled. Then he said, "Got a problem there one eye?"

"I thought I heard something."

"No one talkin' here but you."

Cyclops glared at him for a moment, but then turned back to get the jet started. When he was sure Cyclops wasn't looking, Sabretooth pushed Agatha off of his shoulder and onto the seat next to him. She bounced a bit when she hit the seat with an "oof." Then she quietly morphed back into her human form.

"Thanks," she whispered happily.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking away.

Then she saw Logan walk by them. He seemed oblivious to her presence and sat a few seats away from them; not too close to Sabretooth, but close enough just in case he got out of hand.

Agatha slightly pouted. She wanted to go sit next to Logan, since she liked him much better than Sabretooth, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable around him again; but she didn't want to get caught.

"Alright Professor, we're ready to get going," said Cyclops.

"Not quite Scott. We have a few stowaways." Then Xavier turned his wheel chair around. "Ladies, would you mind?"

Agatha didn't dare make a sound as she slowly sunk down into the seat, wishing her mutant power was to turn invisible. Then a loud bang was heard as Jubilee toppled over and hit the ground. Everyone, including Agatha, turned to the back of the jet. Jubilee was on the floor and Kitty was standing beside her with a hand on her face.

"How clumsy can you be…?" she muttered.

"Well excuse me! It's hard to keep your balance when you're all ghosty!" complained Jubilee. Then she turned her head and realized that that everyone was looking at her. "Ooopps…" she whispered.

"Ugh! You guys are no help," said Agatha.

"What are you three doing here?" demanded Cyclops angrily.

"Field Trip…" said Agatha hoping he would buy it.

He didn't.

"You have to go back to your dorm. You can't come."

"Oh ! Pretty please Cyclops!" Agatha pleaded.

"No!"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well the only way you're going to get us off of this jet is to throw us out."

Cyclops was about to do just that when he realized that Kitty could easily phase them back in, and Agatha could follow the jet by air.

"Really girls, we don't have time for this. Please just head back."

"No way! Give us one good reason why! It's not like you guys are going to have an epic battle or anything. Wolvie is our friend and we're going to stand by him till the end!"

Cyclops sighed and looked at the Professor, who only smiled at him.

"I suppose it will do no harm for you to come along. But only if you don't get in the way," muttered Cyclops.

"SURE!" said Agatha, jumping out of her seat. Then she made her way to the back of the jet and sat with Jubilee and Kitty.

"That was a close one…" muttered Jubilee, sighing and slipping into her seat.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" scolded Agatha.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't know how to stand while Kitty's fazing me!"

"How hard can it be to stand when you have no physical mass?" complained Kitty.

"That's easy for you to say! It's your freaking mutant power. You're totally used to it!" said Jubilee sticking her tongue out at Kitty.

"Whatever, at least we're here."

"Yeah, now we can back Wolvie up to the end!" said Agatha. "I just hope he isn't too mad."

"Well did he look mad?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know. I didn't really get a good look of his face."

"Was Sabretooth mad?'

"No. He couldn't care less what I do."

"Some brother," said Jubilee.

"Yeah. But whatever. Family is family."

"Do you really think of him as family?" asked Jubilee, none believing.

"Sort of… I want to think of him as family because I want a real family. But I also don't think I ever really will because of who he is and what he's done. Plus it's not like I've got much bonding time to get close to the guy."

"OH yeah… because of all of the commotion I almost forgot why we're here…"

"Do you really think this is it? Do you think that Logan is gonna die?"

"No way! Logan's a survivor. There's no way he could possible kick the bucket!" proclaimed Jubilee.

"Agreed. We've got believe in him."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

On the other end of the jet, the man known as Wolverine sat in a focused silence. He was trying to stay calm, trying not to look as nervous and distraught as he felt. He was scared, not of dying, but of the procedure he was about to endure. The Professor was right; he didn't want to go through that again. He knew that this procedure was nothing like the adamantium bonding one, but he couldn't help the fear that crept into him when he thought of the place. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened but the many glimpses and flashes of the burning, stabbing, tortuous pain he had experienced still haunted him at night.

What he was truly afraid of was that if he did survive the procedure it was going to cause some serious problems with his mind and his memories. He already had a hard time differentiating his nightmares and memories from reality, and he didn't want to lose even more control.

Pushing those thoughts away he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to put his mind on other things. But flashes of his dark memories continuously shot through his mind.

Him strapped into the bonding tank; wires and needles sticking out of him; mask covering his face; freezing water pressing down on him, but he could feel the burning of his bones and the flesh around them.

He screamed hoping to get the pain away but he couldn't, for as he cried out the mask came off of his face and his mouth and lungs were flooded with water. He gagged and coughed trying to escape his watery prison. He ejected his claws, pain ripping through the backs of his hands where the claws protruded. Another roaring scream as he tried to lift himself out of the tank. But suddenly many pairs of hands came down upon him, and pushed him back to the freezing abyss.

His eyes darted open and he let out a small gasp as he gulped down air. His eyes darted around trying to make sense of his surroundings until he realized he was still on the X-Jet. He calmed down and realized he was sweating. _Musta dozed off. At least I didn't pop the claws, things coulda gotten dangerous. _That's when he looked down and noticed his claws were out. _Damn…_ he looked around hoping no one had seen him. It didn't seem like anyone had, and if they did, they were keeping it to themselves. That's when he saw Kitty, Jubilee, and Agatha all staring at him wide eyed. He growled to himself. _Damn… not the three of them…_ He rolled his eyes as he saw them walk over.

"Um… Wolvie are you alright?" asked Jubilee, getting into the seat in front of him and getting on her knees on it and looking back at him.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, adjusting himself in the seat.

"You look kind of pale…" commented Agatha, sitting into the seat beside his.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to brush them away.

"Then how come you popped your claws all of a sudden?" asked Kitty looking over the seat behind him.

"I said I was fine!" he snarled, pulling his claws back in.

"You don't look fine," said Kitty.

"You don't sound fine," said Agatha.

"You aren't fine," stated Jubilee.

He growled at them and looked away, massaging his hands subconsciously.

"It's okay to be scared you know," said Jubilee.

"Who said I was scared, Lee?" he demanded.

"Sweating, shivering, looking super pale, darty eyes, claws out. Looks like scared to me," she said matter-of-factly

"Look we just want to make sure you're okay," Agatha butted in. "We were worried."

"Don't be. There's nuthin' to worry about."

"Sure there it! You're walking into a freakish experiment that could kill you! I would be worried," said Kitty.

"Ain't scared of death, Pumpkin'."

"Maybe… but I'm scared of loosing you," muttered Agatha.

He looked at her with a raised brow, and she blushed a bit looking away from him. He smirked and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, into a small hug.

"I wouldn't be doin' this if I didn't think it was right. You girls are gonna be just fine without the old caknucklehead."

At his words Agatha hugged him, Jubilee hid her tear-filled eyes with her pink glasses, and Kitty saddened deeply hiding her head in her arms.

"We care about you Logan. Remember that," whispered Agatha.

"I will darlin'," he told her.

Then the wheels of the jet came out as they prepared for the landing. The jet lowered gently towards the ground, and then, with a light 'thud' the wheels touched down. The jet shook a bit and the engines stopped.

Logan glared at Cyclops. He hated it when Cyclops landed the plane. He felt that compared to the other pilots on the team, such as Forge or Hank, Cyclops was the worst. _Hell even I can land the damn thing better,_ he thought. He too could fly the jet. It wasn't all that difficult for him, though he preferred to let the others fly it if he had the choice.

The door opened on the jet, and the Professor, followed by Hank and Cyclops, was the first off the plane. Then Sabretooth left the aircraft as well.

Logan stood up and stretched his back and neck. When he walked off the plane the three girls followed him. The entrance to the base was only a few feet away. Kitty and Jubilee looked at it wide eyed. Agatha saw them and smirked.

"Want me to show you guys where me and Wolvie were being kept prisoners?" she said, trying to impress them.

"OH YEAH!" said Jubilee, jumping happily and following Agatha inside.

Kitty rolled her eyes but followed as well.

Logan grinned at them, but it soon faded at he stared at the huge doors of the base unmoving. He didn't want to get any closer. He most definitely did not want to go inside there for a third time. Nothing good ever came from that place. And he was once again flooded with painful memories.

He closed his eyes and scrunched his brow; trying to push them away, but try as he might he could neither avoid nor grasp the memories. Each one a flash that came by too quickly to hold on to but slow enough to bring the feelings of dread and pain with them.

He brought up a hand to his head, pressing his palm on his forehead, to try and subside the pain. Suddenly a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he spun around, popped his claws, and was about to gut the person who had surprised him but was stopped with a gentle word.

"Logan!" Jean said before he could eviscerate her.

He froze; sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His eyes were wide and dilated, confused.

"Logan, it's me, Jean," she said, grabbing his clawed fist in her hands. At her touch he slightly lowered both his hands and began unclenching his fists. She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers, but careful not to touch the claws.

"W-where…?" he stuttered out.

"It's okay Logan. You're here with the X-Men. Do you remember?" she asked worriedly.

He closed his eyes and sheathed his claws. Sighing he said, "Yeah… I'm sorry Jeannie. I just lost it for a second."

"It's alright. But are you?"

"Hm?"

"I felt the nightmare you had on the jet…"

"Aw great. Not you too," he growled to himself.

"And just now, you had a similar vision."

"Yeah. I'm sorry fer worrying you. This place just brings back bad memories."

"I understand. I just want you to know that this isn't going to be anything like what you experienced with Weapon X."

"Yeah I know."

"Good. Hank and I are here to make sure that it's as comfortable and painless as possible."

"Thanks, but pain and I are old friends. And there ain't anything comfortable about bein' in a tank full a water. Not fer me anyway," he said turning and starting to head into the base.

He knew where the genesis tanks were. As if he could forget, and he arrived at them sooner than he'd hoped. Sighing deeply he stepped into the room. The first thing his eyes darted to, were the two rectangular tanks lying in the center of the extensive room. He only remembered there being one tank. _They must have built another one recently for this experiment,_ assumed Logan, seeing as how one of the tanks looked much newer and unused. He looked away from the newer back and slowly inched his view to the more decrypted tank.

His stomach knotted and he clenched his fists as more flashes aroused; Cold liquid surrounding him, being unable to move, sudden unyielding claustrophobia. All the dread he had felt all those years ago, and all the fear that had consumed him earlier this morning returned, paralyzing him. Through it he struggled to keep his hold on reality, trusting his senses more than what his mind was telling him.

He swallowed hard and the memories began to fade. Taking control over his body again he looked away from the tanks and saw that the rest of the team, as well as Magneto and Sabretooth had already arrived.

Beast was checking a strange looking panel that seemed to be connected to the tanks. Sabretooth was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a scowl planted on his face as he glared at the tanks. But Logan noticed he wasn't having the same memory flashed that he'd had.

Then Logan saw Magneto and Charles discussing what would be done with the cure afterwards, though Logan wasn't really interested. But then he saw Jean pass by him and walk over to Cyclops. They kissed and he told her he loved her. She smiled said she loved him as well and kissed him once more, before heading towards Hank.

A sudden wave of jealousy overcame Wolverine. Jealousy he hadn't felt since Jean and Scott's wedding day. He had always envied Scott when it came down to Jean, and he'd always had strong feelings for her. He probably always would. But once she and Scott had been married he decided it would be best for all three of them if he stepped aside and let Jean and Scott live happily together. And he'd managed to live with it surprisingly well.

He still flirted with Jean every now and again, but it was all in harmless fun. Jean knew he meant nothing by it and it always amused Logan to see Cyclops fume.

But the jealousy he was feeling now was what he had felt his early years as an X-Man, when he really did want Jean all for himself and hated Cyclops for having her. He frowned at himself, and his feelings. _Guess I'm just angry that I'm gonna kick the bucket without ever bein' able to be with Jeannie,_ he thought, looking away and sighing.

Looking over everyone once again he realized something.

"Where are the girls?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"We're lost…" muttered Kitty.

"We are not!" said Agatha.

"Man Aggs, how could we be lost when you've got those animal instincts?" Jubilee complained.

"Animal **senses**!" Agatha corrected.

"Oh whatever."

"And I'm having a hard time finding my way because I've never been in this part of the base before… Besides I've never actually seen the genesis tanks before, and I don't really remember where they were."

"Ugh. You're always getting us into trouble," complained Jubilee.

"Not true!"

"Totally true!"

"Well arguing about it isn't going to get us out of here!" interrupted Kitty. Then she walked over to the intersection that was coming up in front of them. "Okay Agatha, which way?"

Agatha took a few steps closer and paused, looking at both pathways unsure.

"Um… uh…" Her eyes darted from one to the other. "Well… maybe this way…. Or maybe this one…?"

Jubilee sighed and leaned back against a wall while saying, "This is going to take a while."

Suddenly two large metal doors beside her opened with a hiss.

"Hm?" She turned to see the two large doors opened and a dark room behind them.

"Ah! Jubes what did you do?" Agatha yelled.

"What? Me? Nothing!" Jubilee said coming off of the wall. That's when Kitty saw the small button on the wall where Jubilee had been leaning on.

"Jubilee you pushed that button by accident," Kitty informed them.

"What?" Jubilee turned around and saw it as well. "Oh. Oopps…."

"Oh well, let's just keep going. I think its left anyway," Agatha said, not really paying attention to what had happened with the doors.

"Fine, but you better not get us more lost!" Jubilee taunted.

Agatha stuck her tongue out at her and continued forward.

But Jubilee saw something that made her call out, "Wait a second Agatha."

Agatha turned around groaning. "Ugh, what now?"

That's when she saw three pairs of red glowing lights shining in the darkness.

"**MUTANT DNA DETECTED,**" said a robotic voice, coming from the red lights. Then three humanoid shaped robots came out into the lighted hallway.

"What are those?" muttered Jubilee.

"I have no clue… but I don't think they're friendly…" whispered Agatha.

"**TERMINATE!**" the robots said in unison.

"They are definitely NOT friendly!" cried Kitty as she turned tail and began to run down the left hallway. Agatha and Jubilee followed.

The robots eyes fixed on the three mutant girls and red lasers shot out of them. Agatha felt the heat from the beams passing just by her face and singing her hair. Angrily she turned to Jubilee.

"Holy Crap Jubes! Thanks to you we have three crazy ass mutant hunting robots trying to kill us!"

"Sorry! Jeez… you sure turn into a foul mouth when your life is threatened..." Jubilee whispered to herself.

Agatha, ignoring Jubilee's comment dodged a few more blasts from the robots and looked to Kitty.

"Hey can't you do something about them Kitty? Maybe phase through them and make em explode or something?"

"I can try…" Kitty said pulling back and facing off to the robots.

Agatha and Jubilee also stopped and turned to watch Kitty. She turned intangible and ran at the one in the middle, jumping into it. Smoke began to come out of it and it started to short wire and spark. Kitty jumped out of it just as it exploded and skidded across the floor. Agatha and Jubilee ran to her.

"You okay?" asked Jubilee.

"Yeah… but part of the explosion hit me, I need a break. Do you think you guys can take the other two?"

"Sure," said Agatha helping her lean up against the wall. "Jubes you ready?" she called out behind her.

"Way ahead of ya!" Jubilee answered.

Agatha turned to look and saw that Jubilee was already sending blasts of fireworks at the oncoming robots. She smirked turning into a tiger and running at them. She leapt at one of the robots clawing and biting at it, but her claws were not enough to harm the robot's hard exterior. _Crap, this is harder than I thought it would be. But this thing has got to have a weakness somewhere… _she thought, avoiding a blast from the robot. She jumped behind it and extended her claws.

"Hey Kat! Any weaknesses u find while you were phased through it?" she asked.

"Not really… I wasn't searching for that. I kind of just haywired it," Kitty replied.

"Great…well I guess we're on our own Jubes."

"Wonderful…" she said sarcastically, blasting the robots again. With the blast both robots directed their attention to Jubilee. "Crud…"

Agatha saw this and ran as fast as she could to get Jubilee out of the way. The blast shot out just as Agatha reached her friend. She head butted Jubilee just barely rolling out of the way as well. They sat together leaning on the wall behind them panting, Agatha now back to her human form.

"Thanks," sighed out Jubilee.

"No problem," Agatha panted.

"We gotta finish these guys off fast," muttered Jubilee.

"Yeah…" Agatha said grunting and getting up. "I'm not sure how though."

"I think we're gonna need a little werewolf mojo, Aggs."

"I can't. I don't want to risk transforming since the full moon is in a couple of days and I'm not in tip top shape. I'm a little worn out from fighting these guys. I might lose control and end up hurting you and Kitty."

"Ugh fine… you always make things difficult."

Then Jubilee closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on her hands and the giant firework she was just about to blast. She opened them and aimed at the robot to her left, letting out the large explosion at its head. The powerful blast ripped the head off of the Robot charring it.

"That's it!" Agatha said as an idea occurred to her.

"What's it?" asked Jubilee, slumping down to the floor.

"The neck, it's the weak point. I can take this last one down!" she said happily.

"Good cuz I'm totally out of juice."

Wolfie smirked, nodded, and turned into a tiger once more. She prepared to pounce, leaning back onto her hind legs. Her keen eyes watched the robot slowly approach like a predator ready to strike for the kill. She lunged and hit the robot paws first on its chest; sending it directly to the floor. Once on top of it she adjusted her paws onto its shoulders and knees so it couldn't get up. Then, with her powerful fanged jaws she bit down on the robots neck, ripping it to shreds and decapitating it. Slowly she stepped off of it and towards Jubilee, smiling at her accomplishment. When she got close she sat down and morphed back, exhausted. She leaned back on the wall next to Jubilee.

"I'm glad that's over," she muttered.

"Yeah. You said it," agreed Jubilee.

Kitty crawled over and sat with them as well. "Man I'm pooped."

But suddenly large mechanical footsteps where heard coming from the dark room the other three robots had appeared from.

"Oh crap…" all three girls said.

A robot, much larger from the ones before approached them.

"TARGET ACQUIRED! ELIMINATE MUTANT THREAT!" it said raising both glowing palms at them.

"Crap what do we do?" asked Jubilee.

"I don't know! I don't have the strength to take this guy down," said Kitty.

Agatha stood up and said, "Get behind me. I'm going to turn into my werewolf form, but after I start fighting this guy you two have to get as far away from me as you can, because I might turn on you guys next."

Jubilee swallowed nervously but nodded. Kitty nodded as well and got up, helping Jubilee do the same.

"You guys ready?" asked Agatha.

"Yup," said Jubilee.

Agatha took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself but finding it extremely difficult. _Come on Agatha. You need to relax so you can have at least a little bit of control. Don't wanna attack Kitty and Jubilee first. Just breathe. _She closed her eyes finding her bestial nature, ready to set it free. Just as she was going to transform she heard a distinct "SNIKT" and the sound of electricity short wiring and popping.

Wolverine's claws were sticking out from the robots head, and with a low grunt and twist of the wrist, he easily removed the head from the rest of the body. As the body fell to the ground and the head slid off of his claws, the girls finally saw Wolverine standing there, cigar in his mouth, frown on his face, looming over the smoking body of the robot.

"I thought I told you not to cause trouble," he growled at them.

"Trouble? We were just having a little fun Wolvie," Jubilee explained.

"Right…" he agreed sarcastically. "Let's get goin'. Unless you want to keep havin' 'Fun' with the next bots ta come out."

"Eepp!" she squealed, and ran off to catch up to Wolverine, as did Agatha and Kitty.

Without much trouble or interruption, Logan led them back to the room with the genesis tanks. The girls looked at them with awe, as they had never seen anything like it before. Even Agatha, who had seen the danger-room's version of this place, was amazed to see all the technology and the two tanks were strange looking. They slowly walked in, while Logan stayed back, not wanting to get much closer to the tanks. Beast saw them and began walking over to them.

"Ah! There you are Logan," he said.

"What did ya think I ran off?"

"No! Of course not. I was just getting a little worried is all. We're ready to begin."

"Great…" Logan muttered, reluctantly following Beast to the genesis tanks.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**OK so I kind of mixed in a little bit of movie-verse with Logan's point of view on Cyclops' landing. Personally I think Cyke flies just fine. In fact he's probably one of the best pilots. But I really like Wolvie's perspective so I just thought I would put it in there :D Also I know that several times the genesis tanks are tube like in the comics, in fact the most recent ones are but in the original comic Wolverine Weapon X the tank is like a rectangular tank/tub thing it's a lot bigger than the movie one but I find the movie tank the easiest to work with and describe, plus I already used it in the beginning of the story when Agatha sneaks into the danger-room. Sorry for the bother if it does bother anyone, next time I'll stick more to the comics thanks :D Also just thought you should all know, the Sabretooth I imagine when I write my fanfics is the one that was drawn on the cover of a newer comic called Wolverine Tales of Weapon X if u wanna check it out. The cover has Wolvie, Gambit, Deadpool and Sabretooth. Basically it's just Sabretooth with long blond hair and lookin super vicious **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the stupidly long wait. Totally my fault, cuz I'm lazy. Here's chapter 10 :D the fanfic is almost done! I really hope you enjoy and plz review! On with the chapter! **

**By the way I edited and changed a couple of things in almost all of the previous chapters. It wouldn't hurt to re-read them, especially since it's been sooo long since I updated. **

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Chapter 10:

Agatha was the first to notice Wolverine walking away with Beast, and she began to worry as she realized the deadly process was about to begin. She saw Sabretooth there as well and was sure pretty soon it was going to be all over.

"Guys, I think this is it…" she whispered to Kitty and Jubilee.

"Huh?" Jubilee asked turning so that she was no longer looking at the large tanks and instead to Agatha. Kitty did the same.

Agatha pointed over to where Wolverine and Beast were headed and said, "Look."

They did and the angst and worry Agatha had felt only moments before filled them as well. They ran forward towards their mentor, each crashing into him with a hug from a different side; Kitty from his left, Agatha from his right, and Jubilee into his front. Surprised, Logan stopped in his tracks and looked down at them, genuinely smiling. Agatha had never seen him smile like that before and she felt tears spring from her eyes. He put his arms around Agatha and Kitty and pushed them closer together with Jubilee.

"I don't want you to go Wolvie… We're partners…" said Jubilee sadly looking up at him, eyes glimmering with future tears.

"Hey, don't you worry Lee," he said, putting his hand on her head, gently brushing her short black hair. She closed her eyes and clutched him tighter. Kitty also began squeezing tighter, hoping that if she didn't let go he would stay safe, and Agatha snuggled her nose into his side inhaling his familiar scent that she was sure to miss, trying to imprint it in her mind. He could feel the warmth on his shirt from the three girls' tears, and his smile saddened a bit. _They're a good bunch, real good. They'll be just fine. _He hugged them tighter and then let them go, as they slowly stepped away sniffling.

Sabretooth snorted when he saw them. _Poor runt's gone soft._ He turned away disgusted by their tears, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind with gentle arms that could just barely go around his thick torso. He turned his head surprised to see Agatha hugging him from behind, and crying into his back.

"The hell you doin' squirt?" he asked turning so she was now attached to his front.

"I… I don't want you to die either Sabe…! I just found out we're family… I haven't even gotten to know you yet…" she whispered into his chest.

His keen ears picked up the muffled words and his eyes widened in surprise. A strange uncomfortable feeling crept up within him. He didn't know how to react. Part of him told him to pull away, to avoid the contact, but the salty scent of her tears mixed with her soft scent that so keenly resembled his own made him stay. Slowly and cautiously he put an arm around her shoulders patting her softly.

"Ya aint gotta worry 'bout me pup," he muttered ever so softly, hoping no one but the intended recipient would hear it. Though he instantly regretted it remembering that she had hated it when he had called her "Wolf pup" back in the forest. This time she didn't seem to mind, she even seemed to enjoy the small nickname, snuggling closer to him.

Sabretooth almost let a small smile creep up onto his face, but his instinct kicked in when he sensed everyone in the room watching him. His face turned red with embarrassment and he quickly pushed her way.

"Get off o' me kid!" he growled. Jubilee and Kitty frowned at him, upset that he reacted that way to Agatha's compassion, though not really surprised by it. Logan was also frowning, but he, who knew exactly what had been said between the two, was genuinely surprised that Sabretooth had shown even a tiny bit of kindness to her. There was something about Agatha that just seemed to change him, for better or for worse, Logan was entirely sure yet. Agatha stepped back and smiled at him, whipping her tears. She knew she had managed to get through to him, even just a little bit.

"Alright, are we ready to begin?" asked Hank once everything had settled.

"Yeah," grunted Logan. He walked past Agatha, gently squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, and went over to where Sabretooth and Beast were now standing.

"I will need you and Sabretooth to take off your clothes. Just down to your underwear of course," said Hank.

Logan grunted and did so. Sabretooth followed. Agatha couldn't help but turn red at the idea. She looked at her friends, hoping she wasn't the only one feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea. Jubilee, who had nurtured Wolverine back to health after being crucified by Pierce and his Reavers, continued to look on normally. Kitty seemed fine as well; having gone through hell and back with Logan hardly anything like that could surprise her. Agatha couldn't believe she was the only one in the entire room feeling even the slightest bit awkward.

Then her embarrassment tripled as she saw Logan standing there, arms crossed, in nothing but his boxers. She knew he was hairy, but now she realized to what extent, even more so now that when he had stepped out of the danger-room in nothing but shorts and sneakers the day before. His body was covered in hair, not that she minded. She actually quite liked it, perhaps because she was half werewolf. And his hair did nothing to lessen his charm. He had a strong muscular frame, and his body seemed to glisten with a thin layer of sweat that covered his skin.

Her eyes wandered across his body: first his shoulders, the muscles tense and firm; then down his arms and onto his chest, his pectoral muscles already defined clearly when in his costume now even more impressive; lower now, to his abdomen following the trail of hair from his bellybutton all the way down to the top of his boxers. Then she stopped herself, looking away, ashamed and embarrassed that she would look at her mentor and friend that way. She was flustered, but as soon as she turned to look somewhere else, her eyes ran into Sabretooth.

She was shocked to realize that he too was very striking. His hair was blond and as such, less visible, but it was still evident that he had as much, if not more, than Wolverine. He was taller and more muscular, not to mention the claw-like nails he had and fags that stood out in his scowl. Agatha couldn't help but stare. She knew she'd always found Logan handsome, but never in her life did she imagine Sabretooth would make her think the same.

She turned around, her face even redder than before, only to be met by the unforgiving sly smirks of Jubilee and Kitty. Agatha covered her face and turned around one last time and saw Wolverine and Sabretooth both getting onto the table-like slabs of metal at the top of each tank. Jean went to Logan, while Beast went over to Sabretooth.

Jean smiled at Logan, trying to relax him after seeing his tense face. She gave him a quick caress and he smiled at her, holding her hand in his for a short moment. He let go and she went on to put the restraints on his wrists and ankles. Then she took the needle-like contraption, which was attached to a smaller tank with a green liquid in it, and injected it into Logan's left hand, taping it down so his healing factor wouldn't expel it. He didn't even twitch. Finally she put the breathing mask over his face. The procedure was ready to begin.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

When Jean placed the mask over his face he instantly began to panic. He couldn't help himself; it was a natural reaction instilled by his body. He had been able to keep himself calm up to the point where Jean injected the needle into his hand, but the second that mask came over his nose and mouth the sensation of being at Weapon X came and flashes of the deranged bald scientist invaded his mind.

His eyes widened as he felt his surroundings change: dark lights, cold gloved hands, needles and spikes burning his bones. The fear engulfing him was so powerful that he could hardly breath, and he began to let his primal instincts take over, anything to save himself and get away from all the terrors surrounding him. But all of a sudden he felt a subtle warm sensation run through his mind. It was Jean.

He could feel her slowly calming his mind and pushing away the horrific visions, bringing him back to reality. He blinked a couple of times and saw Jean smiling dimly at him. He was sweating and panting.

"_You okay?"_ she whispered telepathically.

"_Yeah…"_ he responded, appreciating that she had kept the conversation between them.

She smiled and then stepped away from the tank so he could no longer see her. Suddenly he was lowered into the tank. Cold fluid began filling the tank, engulfing him as well, and even though he wore the breathing mask, the sharp fear of drowning was beginning to overwhelm him.

Drowning was one of the ways he was sure he could die from, and one of the worst ways of dying he could imagine. It was a slow, tortuous, and painful. Slowly suffocating; long enough to realize that you were going to die, long enough to think of all the things you missed, to judge yourself before you're existence faded.

He panicked but was able to calm himself down. He could make it through this. He had faith in Jean and Hank. He trusted that this would not be the same situation as before. He would not suddenly wake up not knowing who he was or where he came from. His calming thoughts seemed to be working as he slowly began to relax.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Grunting Sabretooth lay down on the metal table, which was just barely large enough to hold him, waiting for Beast to arrive and begin the procedure. He growled to himself when Hank strapped his wrists and ankles down to the table.There was a small sting as the needle pierced skin and invaded his hand. Hank then went on to tape it down. Then he came around with the breathing mask prepared to place it on Sabretooth's face when Sabretooth suddenly barked, "Wait."

"Something wrong?" asked Hank.

Sabretooth didn't answer as he focused on a scent which had just lingered into his nose. _Heh, been a while since I've smelt that, _he thought to himself beginning to grin evilly. His eyes flicked over to Wolverine and he was content to see him panicked and stressed after Jean put the mask on his face. It had been ages since he'd had the pleasure of seeing Wolverine with such thick and cold fear dripping off of him. _ If I'm rememberin right, the last time the runt was that freaked out was when we were forced ta relive me killin Silverfox a couple a years ago. Runt's probably having flashes from his memories. _Sabretooth had also had his memories tampered but after their re-encounter with their old Weapon X team and their discovery of the implants he had regained some of his memories and removed some of the implants, unlike Logan who still couldn't differentiate the two in his mind, nor control them. He continued to watch as Logan slipped out of reality, and then when Jean seemed to bring him back. Logan, now calm, began to be lowered into the tank and Sabretooth snorted looking toward the ceiling again.

Hank also looked back from Logan and resumed placing the mask. He stepped away and pushed a button lowering Sabretooth into the tank. Sabretooth waited impatiently at the bottom of the tank, though he didn't have to wait long for it to be filled with a cold liquid. By the scent Sabretooth assumed it was some sort of anesthesia. Soon the tank was full and he couldn't help the sudden bubbling anger that began to grow inside of him. He didn't try and fight it, though he also didn't let himself get taken over by it, even if he really wanted to. He wanted to jump out of the tank, gut Wolverine, and rip the throats out of everyone in the room.

He could just imagine it; red splattered everywhere, his nose burning with the thick stench of blood flooding the air, his claws dipped in a coopery liquid, bodies scattered everywhere, a lump of flesh and clumps of red hair, crystalline blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Sabretooth blinked back to reality and did an attempted sigh, though with the mask on it was a little difficult. _Wolfie… _She was one of the reasons, if not the most important, that he wasn't out there killing everything in sight, though he still didn't understand why. Who was she to him? No one; She was just a little brat who'd done nothing but cause him problems, especially when it came to fighting Wolverine. She was the student of his most hated foe and she was more troublesome than anything else. So what if they came from the same bloodline? After the long life he'd lead he knew there was bound to be a bunch of people out there with his bloodline. What made her so different? Nothing. She was nothing like him. No… that wasn't entirely true. Sabretooth could see that there was something about her; maybe a look, a reaction, a glance, a scent…that he knew all too well: something natural to his nature and self; something truly his in her. Maybe that's why he felt sympathy for her; why he wanted her to live on. Or maybe it was the opposite.

He growled to himself brushing the idea away. _ What the fuck am I thinkin? I aint got no use fer a brat like that buggin me! I'm tired o' this shit! _He thought right before attempting to pull out of the tank. But the metal restraints that held him down at the wrist and ankles stopped him. He growled. He had forgotten that Hank had put them there, just in case.

Yet another reason as to why he was stuck in that tank, at the tender mercies of everyone out there. He didn't like it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The tank was completely filled with the cold anesthetic fluid. It was making Logan's body go numb, but his healing factor was making short work of it. In the cold, his hand twitched and he felt the annoying sting of the needle in his vein. Suddenly, contrasting against the cold surrounding him, a hot burning sensation invaded his body. It was coming from the needle in his hand and he assumed it was the poison.

He clenched his jaw against the pain. It felt like acid being poured into his veins, his cells melting and burning. He could clearly feel it sluggishly swimming up his arm, into his shoulder, his chest… and when he felt it enter his heart the burning increased tenfold. He let out a pained roar that was left unheard though the mask and fluid. The strong pumping red muscle became filled with the torturous fluid.

Logan gasped when he felt his heart suddenly slow as the paralyzing poison filled it. His body began to tremble. His healing factor was being slowed by the numbing fluid around him and if it didn't hurry he was going to die. His vision began to blur and darken as his brain began to lack more and more oxygen.

He felt colder as his blood flow began to stop. He tried to breathe, to struggle, but he could barely move. Panic took over as the sensation of drowning retuned. _Slow. Pain. Claustrophobia. Endless. _

He tried to break free again, but couldn't. He felt stiff. Heavy: like a stone sinking. He couldn't do anything. He felt himself loosing. As fear, dread, and anxiety all began to overwhelm him he struggled more, but to no avail.

His throat began to constrict and his head pound, and he knew that it was all happening so slowly because his healing factor was fighting it every step of the way, losing ground with every attempt. A wave of pain and shudders ran through him and he roared in agony pulling against his restraints one last time.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sabretooth's hand began to sting and itch. It had begun. The tingling sensation crawled up his arm to his chest slowly, and then with a sudden burst it spread throughout the rest of his body. He roared. It was fire under his skin, lava swimming through his veins trying to be absorbed into his body.

_Whose fuckin' idea was this damn poison! _Sabretooth thought. _If I get outta this I'm gonna rip his guts out!_

Wave after wave of unavoidable pain wracked his body. He clenched his teeth, wishing the pain away, knowing it was of no use. The prolonged agony continued seemingly without end. He had been known to be extremely pain tolerant; someone like him had to be. But the pain of every cell in your body exploding and disintegrating was something far from tolerable.

Pulling as hard as he could against his restraints his muscles tore under the strain, and his claws scratched against the metal breaking and snapping. One final roar escaped him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

From the moment the tanks were filled with a strange smelling liquid Agatha was in a dulled haze. She had watched both Sabretooth and Wolverine lie on the slabs above the tanks. She saw Jean and Hank prepare them for the painful trail to come. She observed from a distance as panic overtook her mentor and as the redheaded telepath helped calm his mind. But nothing could have prepared her for the moment when the slabs had been lowered into their tanks and the liquid rose to the top.

She never could have imagined the effect of seeing someone as strong and secure as Wolverine, looking so scared and vulnerable could have had on her. All hope seemed lost. If he, who never gave up, had lost faith in himself, how could she not fear for his life? It finally set in that he really wasn't going to make it. This was not some sort of fairytale where everything would end up alright.

She walked a little closer to the tanks to get a better look at her dear friend. That's when she saw something flash across Logan's face. It was brief before he took control over himself but still she had seen it. What had it been? Panic? Fear maybe? She grew worried and looked over to Sabretooth to see how he was holding up. He had a different looks on his face; rage, anger, hatred. She didn't blame him. Then she saw him pull against his bonds, and for an instant she hoped he could get free, because if he could get free then so could Logan. If he was safe then Logan would be as well. But Sabretooth soon gave up and she sighed.

Then Beast said, "We're ready to begin Charles."

"Thank you Henry. Whenever you're ready."

Agatha quickly turned to look at him and saw Beast flick a switch. There was a loud whirr sound and she could see a green liquid going into the tube and being injected into the hands of the feral mutants. Every part of her being pushed her to scream "STOP!" and run to save her beloved Wolverine, but she knew she shouldn't. Even if she tried she couldn't. But still, it took all of her will power to stay put and quiet. She was forced to stand there watching over her friend, watching him suffer.

Suddenly both Sabretooth and Wolverine let out a roar. No one could hear it, but Agatha could see them. She could see their pain. The way their necks strained to force out the pain induced howl. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"STOP IT! You're hurting them!" she yelled, running to the tanks.

Cyclops stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Agatha wait!" he called.

"Let go of me!"

"Agatha calm down! You knew this was going to happen!"

She didn't listen, trying to pull free. But Scott didn't let go. She struggled more before she decided to turn into a bear. Doings so forced Scott to let go. She turned back to normal and went to the tanks. This time the Professor intervened.

"_Agatha, please calm yourself."_

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face them, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"How can you all stand there and do nothing! They're suffering in there and you aren't doing anything bout it!"

"We can't stop the procedure Agatha. I understand how you feel but you have to remember Logan volunteered for this. He was given a choice," Jean said.

"Some choice! Between his life and everyone else's! What did you expect him to say!"

"I expect him to act as an X-man. The same as I expect from you right now," said Charles calmly and sternly. That stopped her. "You aren't the only one who cares about Logan. We all do."

Agatha looked around and for the first time, saw the expression on everyone's face; glum, sad, hurt. Then her eyes wandered over to Jubilee and Kitty. Tear filled eyes, anguish expressed on their faces.

"We're all hurting here Aggs," said Jubilee.

Agatha ran and hugged them. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I just… don't want to lose them."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

He was sinking; falling in a dark oblivion spinning though nothingness. He felt nothing but the weight of his bones dragging him down. He was surrounded by darkness and shadows. _Is this death? Am I… dead…? _But the unyielding will to live burning inside of him awoke once more. _NO! _His eyes shot open, and as his mind awoke, so did his senses. Pain over took him. _Damn… _He tried to focus through the agonizing sensation of burning from the inside out and the haze that muddled his mind. _C'mon Logan… can't give in already…_ He could feel his body shutting down; senses growing dull again and his healing factor losing to the poison. As his consciousness began to fade his instincts kicked in. In a last ditch effort to free himself, he released his claws and roared.

The claws burst through the skin of his hands and he growled at the sharp pain that shot through his entire forearm, more pain that it should have been. He realized his healing factor was extremely weakened. _Guess this is it then… healing factor's all but gone… _ He could feel his energy slowly leaking out of him and his eyes drooped until he didn't have the strength to keep them open…

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sabretooth lay in the tank unmoving. His hands and wrists stung and ached from the liquid surrounding him, since it seeped into the new wounds he had unfortunately inflicted on himself. He could tell his wrists were broken, as were his claws, but his healing factor couldn't mend them. What little was left of it was too busy fighting off the poison that still burned inside his body. He looked up through the liquid, trying to make sense of the blurry images.

He couldn't move, and he hated the fact that he was unable to do anything about his condition. His body pulsed in pain, his mind drifted, and he struggled with all his might to stay awake… to stay alive. It was finally setting in that he wasn't going to survive. _Never imagined this was the way I was gonna kick the bucket. Never thought I would… Huh… so much fer havin a healing factor,_ he thought frustrated. Everything was getting darker. He couldn't feel pain anymore. Soon it all became a nothingness that engulfed him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Logan's consciousness began to fade, and he no longer felt the pain of his body, only an unending numbness. His thoughts drifted off and he tried to remember the friends he would be leaving behind, saying his final goodbyes. They seemed to appear before him and he smiled wishing each the best. Nightcrawler;_ I'm gonna miss ya elf… you were one o' the good ones… heh now that I'm thinkin about it, ya never got me that pack of beer ya owe me. Sly fox… _ Colossus; _gonna miss goin out drinkin with ya Russky. You Russians sure know how ta hold yer vodka. I'm hopin the best for ya._ Cyclops; _you better take good care a Jeannie slim. I find out she aint happy and I'm comin back from the dead and dealin with ya._ Storm; _Take good care of the team for me 'Ro, 'specially the young ones. I'll miss ya._ Psylocke; _you do yer best ta stay in line Bets. And try not ta get yerself killed._ Beast;_ Quit eatin' so many Twinkies ya big blue beast. Take care._ Rogue;_ Take good care o' yerself darlin'. And say hi ta Carol fer me. _Then came three girls he had come to adore: Jubilee, Kitty, and Agatha. _You three better not make a mess of things. Be careful out there and watch each other's backs. _Finally Jean; _Wish I got the chance ta tell ya how I felt about you darlin, though I'm guessin you probably already knew. Picked Cyke over me anyway, huh? Take care of yerself and be happy. Wouldn't wanna be runnin into ya in the afterlife any time soon. _

Jean faded away and his past loves appeared: his foster daughter Amiko, his close friend and sometime lover Yukio, dear friend, almost family, Heather Hudson, partner and lover Carol Danvers. Then the lost ones: his beloved Mariko Yashida, and his dearest Silverfox. Behind them were many more faces. Some he recognized and some he didn't, though they all were familiar. He looked back to Mariko and Silverfox. They stood over him smiling sweetly. They were two completely different women that he could never stop loving. Their smiles were so different but both so beautiful. He yearned to get closer; to be with them again.

He had felt the loss of Silverfox twice; both times unbearable and agonizing. Her death was the origin of his hatred for Sabretooth. Her first death had come as an unwelcome birthday gift from Victor Creed. He could still remember the thick stench of her blood filling the cabin they had built together. Her broken bloody body littering the floor haunted him at night. The words "Happy Birthday Runt" written on the wall in her blood were etched in his mind. He could never, and would never, forgive Sabretooth for that.

Her second had been even more painful. It was as if she had come back from the dead; the fact that her first death had been a lie to begin with changed nothing because he had still felt the pain of losing her. But instead of being the loving Silverfox he remembered she had come back with a hatred for him that he didn't understand. Not only had he not been able to reach her emotionally, but he had been forced to relive her encounter with Sabretooth, this time watching the whole situation without being able to do anything. And then he had lost her once more to the beast of Sabretooth.

He bubbled with anger both toward Sabretooth and himself. He couldn't save her, and because of his mistakes she had had to die twice, and he could never make up for it. Tears gleamed in his eyes and he shamefully looked away from her. Mariko was beside her.

Mariko. Her death had been the worst. The hardest thing he had ever had to do. Just the memories made his heart sink. He could clearly imagine her frail body in his arms. She looked so weak and pale because of the poison. He had wanted to take her to a hospital, find a cure; anything to save her. But the poison had no cure. He took her to the chapel knowing she would not survive. His heart already ached with the idea but he respectfully followed her wishes. She spoke to him with such loving tenderness and his mind couldn't assimilate the idea of her death. He could barely choke out words in response to her, and when she said she wanted to ask of him one last favor he already feared for the worst, except what she had asked. He remembered her words, the most shocking and terrifying he had ever heard. She begged him to kill her.

"Spare me the final agonies! Release my soul while it still sings with my love for you! Use you CLAWS my beloved-" The phrase rang in his head.

"NO! I CAN'T!" his words spilled out again like they did on that horrid day. Her request, more painful than a thousand knives into his heart, echoed around him. He couldn't, and yet, he must. How could he not fulfill her last wishes? His options were either that or watch her die a slow painful death. He killed her. The sight of his claws through her warm chest disgusted him. He hated himself for it. He hated himself for not being able to save her. He couldn't even look at his hands for days afterward. And he didn't dare pop his claws for fear of seeing her blood slicked over them. He had tried so hard to protect her and keep her safe, dedicated his life to making her happy and loving her. But in the end he was the one who had killed her. They were his claws that pierced her heart.

He turned away from them sadly, the pain of loss and failure pulsing through him. He had failed both of them. Both women had depended on him and because they loved him, and he loved them, they'd been attacked and died. Losing both loves in such a short amount of time had taken its toll on him; changed him, hurt him. It made him fear loving like that.

Two warm hands on his back made him look back sadly. Mariko and Silverfox stood behind him smiling sweetly.

"Logan, please don't be upset," said Silverfox.

"We forgive you my beloved," said Mariko.

He turned and they stepped back. A third presence took over the space and appeared between his two loves. A beautiful red head with bright green eyes call out to him, an angelic light behind her, and a sweet serene voice beckoning him.

"James…" he heard her whisper.

"Jeannie?" he muttered. "No… someone else…" _I know her. Why can't I remember?_ He tried to get closer and reaching out for her. He couldn't recognize her face only those large charming and beautiful green eyes and her lengthy red hair. He stood up and ran at her, trying desperately to reach her. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. She led him into the light behind her. As he got closer he couldn't help but feel as if he was leaving something behind, but it was too late to turn back now. He was almost there. Closer and closer.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Agatha turned around, not wanting to see the agonizing faces of Sabretooth and Wolverine. She couldn't bear to watch any longer. She had accepted this as their fate, and with a small glimmer of hope she begged for their survival. If they were extremely lucky maybe, just maybe, her close friend would live.

The rest of the X-Men watched both anxious and nervous for the results. They could see Wolverine and Sabretooth twisting and turning in their tanks, their wrists and ankles red and rose from the pressing and pulling on the restraints, but they were getting visibly weaker and their struggle for freedom came to a slow close.

Suddenly, it seemed like their pain increased tenfold and their bodies arched in pain. Sabretooth pulled harder, scratching his claws at anything he could reach. The team saw them snap and break followed by his wrists.

Wolverine released his claws. They burst from the backs of his hands followed by a large stream of blood clouding the water with red.

"Oh no!" gasped Jean accidentally.

Agatha quickly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the crimson filled tank.

"Wolvie!" she cried.

There was a sudden beeping heard from the monitors as Logan's heart raced to keep up with the blood loss, only making it worse.

"Why is he bleeding so much!" asked Jubilee.

"His healing factor is working on the poison and the anesthetic fluid, its being overwhelmed, or already gone," said Hank rushing to the tank.

The beeping slowed and both Logan and Sabretooth stilled. The team heard a long drawn out beep and it was over. Silence. A state of shock consumed several of the X-Men, especially the three young girls.

The image of Wolverine lying in a tank filled with his own blood would haunt them for years to come.

"Jean, help me extract the antibodies." Hank's deep grizzly voice interrupted the silence.

She nodded, visibly shaken. She walked over to Sabretooth with Hank. They drained the fluid and unstrapped him. Jean lifted him with her powers and placed him on a nearby operation table. Beast then took several samples of blood. It was surprisingly easy to do so, and Hank remembered that their healing factor had practically been nullified.

They finished and moved on to Wolverine. This one was much more difficult.

Jean stood frozen looking down into the tank as Henry drained the red liquid. He began to slowly remove the restraints and noticed jean wasn't following.

"Jean?" he muttered.

"Huh…?" She came out of her daze. "Oh, sorry…" she proceeded to help him finish the task.

Logan's black hair was dyed with red and it stood out shockingly matted against his pale skin. When she began removing the restraints on his wrists she could see the raw reddened skin and she looked on to see his gleaming claws, the open wounds they had left still dripping blood.

They finished freeing him and did the same thing that they had done with Sabretooth. Then Hank took the vials of blood to his bag, putting them away safely.

"Everything is ready Charles. I'll take these back to the Lab and then we'll have the cure…" he said, though it was obvious that he wasn't much in the mood for work.

"Well then let's clean up here and get going," said Magneto.

"Erik please…" said Xavier.

Agatha and Jubilee ran over to Wolverine's body.

"Wolvie!" yelled Agatha grabbing onto his arm and hiding her face in it. Jubilee placed her head on his chest, also crying. Kitty came over slowly, grabbing his clawed hand, tears coming down her face.

"We have just lost a precious member of the family."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! But before you find me and torture me to death please read the next chapter! It's the last one and then you can do whatever u want! It's already uploaded so don't be all mad and stuff! And you don't have to wait! Hurry right over. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"_Erik please…" said Xavier. _

_Agatha and Jubilee ran over to Wolverine's body. _

"_Wolvie!" yelled Agatha grabbing onto his arm and hiding her face in it. Jubilee placed her head on his chest, also crying. Kitty came over slowly, grabbing his clawed hand, tears coming down her face. _

"_We have just lost a precious member of the family." _

The tank room was practically empty. Almost everyone had left to make the necessary preparations on the jet. Only Charles, Jubilee, Kitty, Agatha and the two bodies of the dead feral mutants were left. Kitty stood leaning against the wall, looking back at Wolverine in a daze. Jubilee was also standing, but beside the table on which his still for lay, unbelieving the recent events. Agatha was sitting, knees up, arms wrapped around them and her face hidden.

Charles looked over them sadly. As much as he wanted to be happy for the fact that they had found a cure, he couldn't. Not when they had just lost someone as dear to them as Logan. He sighed and looked down, hoping desperately for a miracle.

Suddenly they heard something move and all four of them looked up in the direction of Wolverine and Sabretooth. Nothing: just a figment of their imagination.

"It's not fair!" yelled Agatha before hiding her face again.

"What aint fair pup….." murmured a weak and deathly silent voice.

Agatha's head shot up. "Huh…? S-sabretooth….?" She whispered desperately hoping. She looked to him, and stood up holding her breath. He was still lying there motionless, eyes closed. But a moment later he began to cough and breathe lightly. "You… You're alive!" she yelled running to his side.

"Course I am…" he muttered, opening one cloudy eye to look at her.

"H-how?"

"Don't yell damn it…" he growled.

"Oh… sorry."

"Still got some healin factor left in me…" he said as an answer to her original question before coughing again.

"So… that means…" she said turning around to look at Logan.

Jubilee quickly looked down, but he was still unmoving and she began to worry. Xavier quickly went to check on his mind.

"He… He is alive!" he happily stated when he senses light lingering thoughts and brainwaves. "Jubilee, quickly, check if he has a pulse!" He ordered.

Jubilee quickly put two fingers to his neck and pressed looking for any sort of pulse.

"I can feel it! It's really weak and unsteady… but it's definitely there."

"It's gonna take more'n that ta take me and the runt out," Sabretooth said attempting to sit up, but bursts of pain riddled his body and he growled in agony lying back down.

"Don't try and move Sabretooth. It's better if you just lie there and heal okay, you still have a bunch of injuries," said Agatha.

"_Jean hurry! Wolverine and Sabretooth are alive!"_ called out the Professor telepathically.

"_What!"_ she responded.

"_They're alive. Logan is unconscious but Sabretooth is awake. Hurry back with Hank and Erik."_

"_I'm on it!" _

In a matter of moments Jean, Beast and Magneto arrived.

"Oh my stars and garters… you survived!" said Hank

"Can everyone quit yellin damn it!" growled out Sabretooth.

"Ah yes… my apologies."

"Sabretooth you should rest. You must be drained," said Charles.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said but he closed his open eye anyway and in less than a minute he'd fallen into a healing coma.

"We need Logan to sheath his claws before he bleeds out. Erik do you think you could do so without hurting him?"

"Such little faith in me Charles," Magneto said before forcing Wolverine's claws back into his fore arms. Beast then bandaged the hands carefully.

"Let's get back on the jet and to the med lab immediately," Hank said.

With Jean and Magneto's help, they all got back to the jet easily, the flight home being a much more calm and happy one than expected. Once they arrived everyone got off the jet except Agatha and Charles.

"So Logan's going to be okay?" she asked him.

He smiled.

"Yes my dear, he's going to be fine. He just needs a little time to heal."

She looked at him a little unbelieving then she looked out of the jet where Beast was carrying him out in a gurney. She closed her eyes and focused her senses all on Wolverine. She sniffed twice, smiled a bit recognizing his scent and slightly hearing his breathing. Then she looked back to Xavier.

"Okay! Thanks Professor!" She hugged him and ran off. He also left the jet and headed for his office.

Sitting calmly behind his desk he looked out of the window seeing a bright hope for their future.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**3 DAYS LATER**

His body felt heavy, stiff. He could hardly move. His lungs burned and bones ached. He tried to take in his surroundings, get situated, but he couldn't even manage that. He tried to feel out the condition his body was in. He was in nothing but his boxers, which brought up a little concern and confusion. Also his hands were heavily bandaged.

That's when he realized none of his powers were working and panic set in. he couldn't feel a suppression collar or any other sort of device on himself so how or why weren't his powers working? _Only one way to find out,_ he thought before slowly opening his eyes. His blurry vision quickly cleared after blinking several times, and he was surprised to recognize his surrounding as the X-Men's own med lab.

"Huh?" he breathed out, drawing the attention of another man in the room.

"Ah, you're awake Logan," said the other voice.

"Chuck?" Logan said, his voice gruff and ragged from being unused. He moved his head to look over but he instantly regretted it as his head began to pound with pain. He groaned.

"You shouldn't move too much my friend, your body is still very weak," said Xavier.

"Ugh… what happened?" Logan growled out impatiently.

"I'm not sure where to begin. Do you remember our plan to find a cure for the anti-mutant virus?"

"Yeah... I also remember all of you being there and getting in the tank…" He shut his eyes against the paralyzing and painful flashes that appeared. He didn't know if they were recent or past memories. He exhaled steadily and pushed it all back. "… and that's about it."

"Alright. Well the procedure went well. We were able to extract the antibodies, but it took a huge toll on both you and Sabretooth, especially on your healing factors. For a moment we thought both of you had died. Your blood loss and injuries from releasing your claws were a worrying matter in particular."

"Makes sense, that's why my bodies so stiff… How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS! Aghh… damn it… three days and I still feel like shit…"

"You nearly died Logan. Your healing factor was practically nullified, and the adamantium poisoning is taking its effects on your body. Fortunately your healing powers are slowly returning, much like Sabretooth's," said the Professor looking over to Logan's right where Sabretooth was lying unconscious.

Logan shifted his gaze and head a little and was surprised to see him.

"It took a lot out of the both of you. Now please get some rest and heal up."

"No need ta ask me twice," Logan sighed and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a deep slumber.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**ONE WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

Logan stepped out of the shower and into his room stretching his still stiff body; joints popping and cracking as he relieved his underused body. He was starting to feel like his old self again. He grabbed the clean white wife beater from on top of his desk chair and easily slipped it on, pulling a maroon button up blouse over his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned. Then with one more crack of his neck he left his room.

He wasn't surprised at all to see Charles Xavier right there waiting for him.

"Logan you really should be resting right now."

"I'm fine Chuck," he said brushing him away.

"It's only been a couple of weeks since the procedure. Your body needs rest."

"I already told ya I'm fine! 'Sides creed left a couple a days ago."

"Yes and you insisted on leaving the med lab as well, and I agreed, on the condition that you would stay in your room healing until your condition improved."

"Look my healin factors back strong enough ta deal with most of the adamantium poisionin and I'm sure minor injuries like small cuts and bruises will heal up real quick. I'm fine. And I need ta get some air. It's not like I'm gonna be going off on any dangerous missions or anything Chuck, it's just a walk around campus."

Xavier sighed. "Logan I still believe that you should rest for a few more days but if you must then there is no reason for me to try and stop you. But be careful alright?"

"Yeah… yeah… yeah ya stubborn old man," he said walking away quickly to get outside as soon as possible. He'd been stuck inside the school for too long and he was dying to get some fresh air.

The first thing he noticed was the cold October breeze waffling around. He took a deep enjoyable breath; familiar scents lingering in did wonders for his headache and senses. Since his healing factor had been greatly toned down, his senses were a little dull as well, but he could still distinguish the many scents that roamed around the campus.

He made his way into the forest, slowly walking with a distracted gaze. Suddenly he caught a familiar scent. It was Agatha's She was sitting on her usual tree branch looking extremely relaxed.

"Hey kid," he said hoping to get her attention. He hadn't seen anyone but Hank and the Professor for the past two weeks and he was sure to enjoy her company.

"Wolvie…?" she asked surprised looking down. "Oh my god it is you! Logan! Hey!" she said rolling over to try and wave at him but failing miserably and falling on her face. "Ow….." she muttered standing up and rubbing her nose.

He laughed at her and she glared at him, but she couldn't hold it, she was too happy to see him well again.

"You're all better!" she said hugging him tightly. Her squeeze made his sore ribs and side jolt with pain and he winced.

"Getting there… but I'm feelin a bit tender," he told her.

"Oh sorry!" she said quickly letting go of him. "So is your healing factor all better?"

"It will be."

"That's good. Oh! We have to tell Jubilee and the others! They'll be so happy to see you!"

"Hahaha alright," he said laughing.

She led him to the clearing right behind the school where Jubilee, Kitty, Kenny, Sam and Beast were playing Frisbee.

"Hey guys look who came back from the dead!" yelled Agatha as she and Logan got closer.

They all turned to look at her and were happily surprised to see Wolverine beside her. Jubilee and Kitty ran to hug him saying, "Wolvie!"

"Hey Logan! Its gud ta see ya!" called out Sam, while Kenny simply smiled at him and waved.

Once the two girls had gotten off of Logan, Hank walked up to him giving him a big bear hug.

"Ah Logan, it's nice to see you up and walking. Though I'm sure I told Charles to keep you in bed for a few more days at the least."

"Yeah well you know how stubborn I can be."

"Oh indubitably," Hank said laughing. They turned to see the young mutants all playing frisbee happily. "It's good to see things have gone back to normal. Agatha and Jubilee were quite worried about you. They visited you almost every day you were in the med lab."

"They're good kids Hank. Real brave. How'd Wolf take to Creed leavin?"

"You sensed it too yes? Her attachment to Sabretooth."

"Yeah. I was a little worried about it. She doesn't know him, what he's like."

"Well she has been on a few missions against him. She knows he's a villain."

"Yeah but she's a kid, and I'm guessing the idea of having someone like family who might understand what she's going through with her powers kind of takes more importance over what little she's been told of him and seen of him."

"Makes sense and she did seem a bit hurt to find that he didn't stay with the X-Men. Though most everyone else here was relieved, and hardly surprised. He left without saying a word in the middle of the night. She found out the next morning when she went to visit you."

"Yeah well Creed's not the family type a guy. I'm hopin he'll stay away from her, and not cause her trouble."

Unexpectedly they heard a splash and they looked over to see Agatha soaking wet.

"Kenny!" she yelled angrily. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"What! That was the only way to make you miss! You're wayyy too good at this game!" he said between laughs.

"Ugh! I'm gonna turn into a freaking bear and eat you!"

"Just go get the Frisbee! I promise not to do it again."

"Fine…" Agatha muttered before jogging off to get the frisbee a few feet away.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Logan's neck stood on end and he sense a tremendous amount of heat coming their way. Then he saw it. A large beam of light headed in their direction, more specifically at Agatha.

"Agatha! Get out of the way!" he yelled running at her.

She quickly looked up, eyes widened and then the world went white.

**THE END**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

**YAAAAAYYYY Well that's the end of it! :D See I wouldn't just kill Wolvie like that! What kind of sick twisted person do you think I am! Lol So I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel! :D Hurray! So it will be continued, but first I will finish my One Piece fan fiction cuz Zoro and Reiko have gotten quite lonely lol. Please review with any ideas comments questions or vicious death threats that you have! :D I really really really really hope you liked it cuz I worked really hard on it. Well that's it for the first part of my to be continued series :D **


End file.
